EL DIOS DE LA VENGANZA VS LOS DEMONIOS DE LA PERVERSIÓN
by Antoni Belmont
Summary: Johnny Blaze, portador del espiritu de venganza escucha el llamado de almas inocentes en tierras mas alla de su dimension y como todo heroe que se respete va a la mision sin preguntas ni objeciones. Que aventuras le depararan a un ser que aborrece el mal (inlcluyendo la lujuria) y protege a los inocentes sin importar la situación DESCUBRANLO
1. Chapter 1

En honor a VICTORARTE19 y a su obra.

**Dicen que todo se construye a base de leyendas.**

**Y que las leyendas nos ayudan a entender cosas más allá de nosotros mismos.**

**Fuerzas que moldean nuestras vidas.**

**Sucesos que no tienen explicación.**

**Individuos que cuyas vidas alcanzan el cielo.**

**Oh caen a la tierra.**

**Así que como nacen las leyendas.**

**Esta es la historia del cómo nació una leyenda.**

GENESIS.

Las cosas para el reino de los elfos oscuros no podían ir peor, un nuevo grupo armado apareció en la escena de la guerra entre los humanos y los elfos oscuros, esta nueva facción era un grupo de mercenarios, bandidos, toda clase de escoria de la sociedad, no serían un problema por sí solos, pero de alguna manera lograron aliarse con los infames monstruos de los bosques encantados, ogros, duendes, diablos, ciclopes, minotauros, lobos, orcos, etc.

Esa combinación fue la gran amenaza, con ayuda de algunos elfos oscuros traidores, el ejército Kuroinu logro rápidamente tomar el control de las tierras de los elfos oscuros, su líder un guerrero traidor de los humanos, llamado Vault, tenía un deseo codicioso y despreciable, su meta era conquistar los territorios de los humanos y elfos por igual, eso sonaría normal, pero su deseo iba mucho más profundo y retorcido.

Él quería someter a todas las princesas guerreras, volverlas esclavas sexuales de la sociedad y los monstruos por igual, quería formar una nación donde las mujeres estuvieran obligadas a satisfacer los deseos sexuales de cualquiera, sin posibilidad de negarse, esto también era parte de su venganza personal contra las líderes de los pueblos, quería verlas humilladas implorando por más, su primer objetivo los elfos oscuros fue alcanzado con mucha facilidad, la ayuda de los monstruos, y un par de elfos oscuros.

Conseguir su ayuda fue muy fácil, prometerle mucho sexo con las mujeres más bellas de los reinos era algo muy tentador y cumplió su objetivo, los elfos tentados por poder someter a su reina fue como prometerle un dulce a un niño.

La batalla no duro mucho, los elfos oscuros fieles a su reina, lucharon con todas sus fuerzas para protegerla, pero al ser traicionados por sus propios hombres se les fue las cosas de las manos, una masacre unilateral, los fieles elfos oscuros fueron asesinados sin misericordia, sin embargo, todas las hermanas, madres, novias, esposas e hijas fueron encarceladas en los calabozos, dado a que el líder quería que todos bautizaran el inicio de su legado de maldad y perversión con la reina.

A lo cual los rebeldes elfos oscuros quisieron protestar en ser los primeros en lastimar a su reina, pero fueron asesinados por los miembros de Kuroinu sin piedad, después de todo ese era el plan desde el inicio.

-"vamos, llevemos a esta puta al palacio, hay que enseñarle una lección" Vault declaro con una sonrisa torcida, los hombres de Kuroinu estallaron en euforia por la implicación de sus palabras, la reina fue arrastrada por guardias que tuvieron uno que otro problema dado a que 3 elfas oscuras trataron de impedírselo, pero lamentablemente no lo lograron y las dejaron muy mal heridas a su suerte, mientras que la reina era llevada asía un destino oscuro.

Olga discordia se le fue permitido llevar su báculo, ya que Vault no creía que ella fuera una amenaza en su castillo anti magia, y solo la haría más desesperada al enterarse de que sus últimas esperanzas eran inexistentes.

Olga: espero que funcione. Es mi última esperanza, el hechizo de invocación divina (pensó sabiendo que las cosa que la esperaban serian horribles si no lograba hacerlo correctamente).

Al llegar a la sala del trono donde se encontraba Vault su ira creció enormemente, pero en el exterior mantuvo su mirada inmutable, caminando lentamente hasta quedar delante del líder de los mercenarios, quien sonrió de manera arrogante por su presencia, levantándose de su trono, Vault miro con superioridad a la reina de los elfos oscuros.

Vault: te he llamo aquí para preguntarte algo, Hay algo que siempre he querido saber. Me pregunto si una elfa oscura puede quedar embarazada de un humano (pregunto casi como un grito, mientras que los otros mercenarios aullaron de alegría al escuchar las palabras de su líder, Olga discordia apretó fuertemente las manos en la ira, ella estaba muy enojada, quería matarlos, quería masacrarlos por lo que le hicieron a su reino y pueblo).

Los ogros la comenzaron a rodear, sus miradas llenas de lujuria y maldad, baba se les caía de la boca al ver a la reina de los elfos oscuros, una ligera risa atrajo la atención de los ocupantes de la habitación, ellos fueron confundidos al escuchar a la mujer que desde su perspectiva claramente que no tenía escapatoria.

Olga: nunca me rendiré ante un montón de gusanos como ustedes (lo dijo aplicando un poco de magia ella logro traer su báculo a su mano, esa acción sorprendió a los presentes, para después comenzó a cargar mucha energía en su báculo).

Los ogros que la rodeaban fueron claramente asustados por tal acción, pero Vault no ya que él sabía lo que ellos no, con un movimiento de su báculo mágico ella descargo la energía contra los presentes, la habitación fue iluminada por los rayos que despedía el artefacto mágico.

Cuando la luz se disipo, los humanos fueron sorprendidos de encontrar que estaban sanos, pero por otro lado los ogros yacían muertos en el suelo, su piel fue chamuscada por el ataque de la reina de los elfos oscuros, pero que los sorprendió más fue ver a la misma reina en el suelo jadeando pesadamente, su báculo tirado cerca de ella, Vault camino hasta estar frente a ella con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

Vault: muy bien, eso fue un gran fracaso ¿no es así, reina? este castillo fue creado para que la magia de los elfos oscuros no funcione aquí, más precisamente no puedes atacar a los humanos, pero fue algo sorpresivo que lograras matar a esos ogros, seguro que es porque la magia oscura afecta a los habitantes de los bosques oscuros (Vault dijo con regocijo por la situación, mientras que Olga discordia apretó los dientes fuertemente por lo que estaba pasando, solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer y era su última esperanza).

Olga: tú que habitas en el más allá, tu quien creció en la guerra y derroto a los monstruos, tú el que se llevó la victoria de forma solitaria contra los más grandes enemigos, escucha mi llamado y pido que dejes tu pedestal divino para socorrer a esta plegaria, el héroe entre los héroes, el hombre de todas las razas, ruego que escuches mi llamado. Yo Olga discordia, emperadora de los elfos, pido tu divina presencia en mi ayuda (canto un hechizo ritual especial, mientras que una energía violeta la envolvía y un círculo mágico apareció delante de ella asustando a los presentes, sin embargo, el círculo mágico desapareció, haciendo que los ojos de la reina se abran ampliamente, el líder de los mercenarios volvió a poner su sonrisa arrogante al darse cuenta de lo sucedido).

Vault: lo vez tu magia no funciona (el líder de Kuroinu hablo con arrogancia, una lagrima comenzó a formarse en los ojos de la reina elfo, su última esperanza acaba de desaparecer delante de sus ojos).

?: "al parecer era algún tipo de hechizo de invocación, pero como yo lo preví, nada puede traspasar mi anulador de magia (lo dijo el ayudante de Vault con igual arrogancia y malicia que su líder, él era un hombre delgado, con ropas de noble y una capa azul, que se prendía por un botón a la altura del cuello, sus rasgos más destacables eran su cabello ondulado de color castaño claro y los lentes sobre sus ojos verdes, aunque su apariencia parecía la de alguien inocente, su aura era todo lo contrario).

Vault: vez, te lo dije, estas en mi territorio, no eres nada más que una belleza virgen, que enseguida va a dejar de serlo, por todos lados (lo dijo con malicia, mientras que la reina discordia miraba horrorizada la situación sin saber que un ángel. No un dios llegaría a salvar no solo a ella, sino a todos y cada uno de los inocentes, a la par que exterminaría a esa peste insignificante).

Olga: por favor, que alguien me ayude (susurro en tono de súplica con su corazón que, aunque sean casi inaudibles el deseo y la desesperación que cargaban era enorme, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla dándole un destello brillante a su piel bronceada).

Mientras tanto, momentos antes en otra dimensión.

Se encontraba un viejo motociclista observando una fiesta en un edificio especial celebrando una victoria que lograron los participantes de la fiesta, por el motivo o la razón de que ese día habían vencido a Galactus el devorador de mundos, quien había sido poseído y desgraciadamente se había fusionado con un ser realmente despreciable, quien era Loki el hermano de Thor el cual le dio demasiados problemas al equipo de los vengadores, hasta que un poderoso e imponente ser logro derrotarlo y sellarlo para siempre con su arma más poderosa, el cual era la mirada de castigo. Ese ser era reconocido como el Vengador Fantasma.

Nota: el portador del espíritu de venganza tiene 70 años.

Pero en vez de descansar y relajarse con sus ex compañeros, el vengador reflexionaba lo que paso y lo que iba a pasar tomando la decisión de buscar un nuevo portador se su poder, para poder retirarse y descansar en paz después de todas las aventuras y batallas que experimento.

La batalla contra Blackheart en San Venganza.

La batalla contra Mephisto en el infierno.

La batalla contra Ángel Rider.

Y ahora finalmente su tercera y última victoria contra Galactus.

Nota: antes que me maten los fans del Vengador por alterar el orden natural de las cosas aaaaa. Ok no. puedo decirles que esta es una línea de tiempo personalizada como verán más adelante.

Sin embargo, cuando se iba a retirar a su hogar, el espíritu de venganza hizo que escuchara la voz de un alma inocente que estaba en peligro, quien pedía ayuda en forma de oración de un ritual llamándole la atención identificándolo como una dama.

Así que Johnny se transformó en el Vengador Fantasma y tomando sus cadenas creo un portal para ir a donde se estaba la voz que pedía ayuda, montándose en su moto acelero a toda velocidad hacia el portar directo a la misión, aun cuando no sabía nada de la situación o lo que iba a pasar después.

Ya una vez dentro del portal otra voz femenina le hablo en señal de apoyo diciendo.

?: buena suerte, espero que estos 4 regalos te puedan ayudar (declaro suavemente en señal de agradecimiento y apoyo, mientras que 4 luces lo rodeaban y se le metían en el cuerpo. Uno rejuveneciéndolo y los otros 2 mejorando ligeramente sus habilidades especiales, además que el ultimo era toda la historia y conocimientos que debía de saber del mundo donde iba a ir, cosa que extraño al Vengador pero lo dejo pasar, dado a que como buen héroe macho alfa que se respete va a su misión sin distracciones).

Nota: antes que me digan que el vengador fantasma no necesita ayuda o mejora, porque es un ser completamente omnipotente como un dios, he decir que las mejoras son muy ligeras e imperceptibles y no afectaran en nada su estilo, solo serán más opciones de como castigar a los culpables. Solo pido que me permitan este pequeño capricho que siempre quise darle.

Regresando a Kuroinu.

En el momento en que Vault iba a dañar a la reina Olga e iniciaría su legado de vio... y perversión uniendo su entrepierna con la zona intima de la dama, se escuchó el grito de algo o mejor dicho alguien que lo detuvo y asusto a todos los presentes quienes eran casi todo el pequeño ejército (pelotón) que uso para invadir a los elfos oscuros.

Nota: el grito es del espíritu de venganza cuando se transformó por completo en su primera vez.

Entonces un portal que parecía a un agujero negro con fuego (como los de Mortal Kombat) apareció detrás de Vault, cosa que dejo extrañados a casi todos los presentes menos a la dama quien a pesar que no sabía que era, algo dentro de ella le decía que había funcionado el ritual y que su salvador había llegado a salvarla.

(soundtrack: Ghost Rider first transformation/no repetir).

Sin embargo, nadie pudo hacer o decir algo dado a que escucharon un ruido extraño proviniendo del portal, para segundos después emerger un ser a toda velocidad que se detuvo derrapando a un par de metros de ellos que los dejo aterrados, viéndolo como si fuera un dios.

El ser era un humano (si se le puede llamar humano) que no tenía piel, en vez de eso se le podían ver el cráneo y los huesos de las manos, los cuales estaban envueltos en fuego dándole una apariencia realmente imponente y tétrica, que portaba ropas extrañas color negro y estaba montado en una especie de bestia metálica que no tenía pies, que además las cosas que sustituía a los pies estaban envueltas en fuego como aquel ser que, a pesar que no sabían que era esa cosa le tenían tanto miedo como al ser que lo montaba.

Así que Vault decidió hablar acercándose a el mientras que guardaba su entrepierna y varios de los guerreros y monstruos rodeaban al ser por seguridad, a la par que el ser lo volteaba a ver y se apartaba de la bestia metálica.

Vault: ¿quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? Y ¿Quién te dio permiso interrumpir mis asuntos? (pregunto autoridad y exigencia tratando de ocultar su miedo por ver a ese ser, mientras que el ser solo se limitó a apuntarle con un dedo en señal de acusación).

Vengador:** TU. CULPABLE** (exclamo con una voz toda poderosa y omnipotente, viendo su alma y todos los pecados que ha cometido, cosa que asusto a casi todos los presentes a excepción de la dama que le sorprendió que dijera eso).

Vault: así es y quien me detendrá ¿tu? Ataquen (se había sorprendido que dijera esas palabras como si supiese todo su plan que iba hacer en todo el reino, pero sonrió arrogantemente aferrándose a su sueño que era someter a las princesas y la semi diosa de ese mundo, creyendo que le podía ganar dado a que solo era uno, ignorando su apariencia y subestimando el poder que sentía en él, mientras que sus guerreros y monstruos se acercaban hacia él).

Al ver eso el vengador se desenrollo sus cadenas diciendo (ahora conocerán el infierno en persona) para prenderlas en fuego y comenzar a girarlas provocando un tornado de fuego, que sin esperárselo y poder reaccionar a tiempo fueron quemados, calcinados, incinerados y transformados en cenizas, mientras que Vault al estar lejos solo fue mandado a volar y los guerreros que estaban sosteniendo a la reina Olga se aterraron de lo sucedido al igual que ella.

Así que, al disiparse el tornado de fuego lo único que pudieron presenciar fueron cenizas negras que volaban alrededor del vengador, mientras que este acomodaba sus cadenas en una posición de combate diciendo (quien es el siguiente) cosa que asusto a los colegas de Vault, sin embargo.

Vault: vamos chicos mátenlo el solo es uno y ustedes son más de 60, por más poderoso que sea no podrá contra ustedes, el que logre derrotarlo podrá ser el primero en pasar por todas las mujeres de este reino (ordeno a sus guerreros y los monstruos que quedaban en la habitación logrando inspirarlos y quitarles el miedo por semejante propuesta, sin saber que no era verdad si no que más bien, como sabía que se iba a despachar a la mayoría de sus guerreros, el remataria a los sobrevivientes para quedarse con todas las mujeres junto a su asistente. Sin embargo).

En ese momento casi todos atacaron salvo a cuatro que seguían sosteniendo a la reina de los elfos oscuros para que no escapara, mientras que sus colegas iban directo a su muerte dado a que cuando estaban cerca del vengador nuevamente, hizo girar su cadena incandescente como un látigo y con un simple movimiento decapito la cabeza de los guerreros, a la par que partió por la mitad a los ogros que lo habían ido a atacar acabando con sus patéticas vidas.

Nota: perdón por no mostrar torturas o escenas sangrientas a tal punto que sus víctimas pidieran piedad, pero quería mostrar que el vengador fantasma es un ser que va al grano, no como Goku que se guarda sus mejores técnicas. El vengador fantasma pelea a ganar (matar) sin confiarse, ni dudar o subestimar al enemigo.

Vault al ver eso quedo tan anonadado y atemorizado que decidió mejor decidió optar por huir y tenía el plan perfecto, sin embargo vio que el vengador fantasma se estaba dirigiendo a él para matarlo o hacerle algo mucho peor, así que mando a 2 de los cuatro guerreros que lo atacaran los cuales no querían pero él los amenazo de torturarlos y volverlos esclavos personales si no lo hacían, a lo cual no tuvieron más remedio que obedecer a la par que les ordeno a los otros que se llevaran a la reina lejos, mientras que el escapaba.

No obstante, cuando los guerreros atacaron al vengador, uno lo pudo esquivar muy fácilmente para después incinerado por llamas infernales que salieron de la boca del vengador, cosa que al ver eso el otro aprovecho para atacarlo por la espalda con una maza de armas.

Entonces cuando lo iba a golpear para que dejara en paz a su compañero (cosa que fue inútil dado a que ya estaba básicamente muerto), el vengador fantasma dejo de escupir fuego y volteo a verlo solo para que la maza de armas lo golpeara en la mandíbula haciéndola colgar, cosa que detuvo e impresiono a los presentes haciéndoles creer que finalmente le había hecho daño y que era vulnerable, mientras que la reina Discordia veía eso con mucha preocupación por su salvador, sin embargo.

El vengador se volvió a reacomodar su mandíbula como si nada y le hizo una señal con su mano como diciendo (no debiste haberlo hecho), con una expresión que aunque no sabían si estaba sonriendo burlonamente pero lo podían sentir, para después recibir un uppercut en la mandíbula mandándolo a volar por la devastadora fuerza del vengador, que fue un milagro que no le arrancara la cabeza o la hiciera explotar por el poder que había recibido, para después acercarse al guerrero que se estaba retorciendo por el dolor y el ardor del daño que recibió por el golpe que recibió.

Nota: como todos sabrán el vengador fantasma es tan fuerte como Hulk (hablo de fuerza física), lo presencie en un comic en donde se enfrentan cara a cara saliendo vencedor el vengador (creo que se llama Hulk World War).

Sin embargo, al ver que el vengador se le estaba acercando lentamente, el muy sin vergüenza pidió piedad de la forma más patética y humillante posible, tratando de hacer que el vengador lo perdonara sin saber que no la merecía.

Vengador: **LO SIENTO, PERO YO NO TENGO PIEDAD** (sentencio esas últimas palabras para crear una bola de fuego infernal y lanzarla a su víctima haciéndolo explotar en cenizas negras sin culpa ni remordimiento, de hecho, sabían que estaba realmente feliz y satisfecho por ese acto, aun si no sabían cómo lo estaba expresando).

En ese momento el vengador volteo a ver a Vault con cara de (YA VALISTE PU...), a lo cual le grito a los que se sostenían a la reina se la trataran de llevar lo más rápido posible, arriesgándose que eso no le importe al vengador y se concentrara en el para matarlo.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA MENTE DEL VENGADOR.

Zaratos: que patético, crees que caeré en esa trampa tan desesperada para que puedas salvar tu asqueroso pellejo, no me hagas reír (lo dijo sádicamente dispuesto a centrarse en Vault y matarlo, a pesar de que su decisión podría dañar o inclusive cobrar el alma de un inocente).

Johnny: espera deberíamos de salvar a la dama, podremos encargarnos de esa escoria más tarde (pidió que reconsiderara la decisión que iban a tomar, priorizando la vida de la reina, cosa que no lo tomo muy bien su compañero).

Zaratos: ¿porque habría de dejar escapar mi alimento, por una mujer? No vale la pena, además si acabamos con él, millones de almas inocentes serán salvadas, además ella tampoco es tan inocente que digamos, deberías de saberlo por la esencia de su alma y por las visiones que nos enseñó la otra, mientras que veníamos acá (declaro de forma acusatoria como un juez estando a punto de volver a tomar el control, pero nuevamente Johnny se opuso).

Johnny: porque es nuestro trabajo Zaratos, nosotros somos los protectores de los inocentes, por eso estamos aquí, o que ¿dejaras que la sangre de alguien que no merecía ser lastimado o muera este en tus manos por un simple capricho? Me das lastima, en verdad creí que al menos tu podías entender el significado de salvar a alguien quien realmente merece una segunda oportunidad para vivir (provoco al espíritu de venganza para tratar de hacerlo recapacitar, cosa realmente cabreo ver la negligencia y los riesgos que está tomando su portador, al no erradicar la plaga que tenían en frente sabiendo que talvez eso sería un error crucial que provocaría que se cumpliera el sueño de esa sabandija).

Zaratos: solo lo dices porque se parece a esa mujer en la que estuviste enamorado y que nos causó muchos problemas, cuando teníamos la misión de enviar devuelta a Blackheart al infierno y evitar que obtuviera el poder de las almas de San Venganza (le recrimino el hecho de que esta no era la primera vez que intentaba priorizar la vida de un inocente, en vez de concentrarse en acabar con los villanos recordando a Roxanne. Errores que si bien si pudo resolverlos sin que sangre inocente fuese derramada pudo haber acabado en apocalipsis).

Johnny: no es por eso, sino porque se lo debemos dado a que ella nos permitió venir a tierras malditas para salvar a los inocentes, exterminar a estos monstruos pecadores y purificar su hogar de esta peste. Además, tú sabes perfectamente que ella fue la que nos pidió ayuda y yo no la abandonare ni defraudare sus plegarias, si no estás conmigo demostraras ser no muy diferente a todos los demonios que hemos mandado al infierno juntos (exigió su apoyo para hacer lo correcto impresionándolo al ver nuevamente esa actitud inquebrantable como en sus mejores tiempos haciendo dudar al espíritu).

VOLVIENDO A LA REALIDAD.

Justamente unos segundos después de esa conversación vio que estaban a punto de irse aprovechando su reflexión, a la par que vio a la reina muy débil y con una lagrima deslizándose por su mejilla, mientras que Vault tenía una sonrisa arrogante y confiada.

En esos momentos comenzó a girar sus cadenas señal que había tomado una decisión, cosa que puso nervioso a Vault deseando que no lo haya elegido a él como objetivo.

Entonces el vengador lanzo sus cadenas hacia los guerreros que se estaban llevando a Olga Discordia convirtiendo las puntas de sus cadenas en cuchillas muy filosas (como los kunais de escorpión) atravesando sus pechos cosa que llamo la atención de Olga, Vault y su asistente, sin embargo Vault no se quedó quieto y escapo por un túnel secreto dejando a su suerte a los demás con el castigador de sus pecados.

Vengador: **GET OVER HERE** (exclamo con su voz omnipotente mientras que jalaba a esos 2 pobres diablos hacia su final, a la par que ponía a salvo a la reina Discordia, para después envolverlos con sus cadenas incandescentes convirtiéndolos en estatuas de carbón).

Nota: sé que dice ven aquí o vengan aquí, pero un verdadero fan de Mortal Kombat homenajearía tan poderosas palabras.

Después de ver eso el asistente de Vault trato de escapar, pero la entrada del túnel secreto se había cerrado, pero al tratar de abrirla de nuevo sintió un calor inenarrable lo cual hizo que se diera cuenta quien estaba detrás de él.

?: espera, espera por favor no me hagas nada, yo era un hombre que fue capturado por Vault sí, sí, sí, sí, eso, yo soy inocente, yo solo quería vivir en paz (trato de escudarse con lo primero que se le vino a la mente tratando de engañar al vengador, sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue empeorar su castigo al cometer el pecado de la mentira, cosa que hizo muy feliz al vengador dado a que vio su alma).

Así que en ese momento vio que el vengador se enrollaba sus cadenas en su pecho y sus llamas se volvieron azules, mientras que le extendía su mano el cual acepto haciéndole creer que le estaba creyendo, cosa que noto la reina y le iba advertir de la trampa que iba a hacer, sin embargo.

Vengador: TU, CULPABLE. SIENTE EL DOLOR DE TODAS LAS ALMAS INOCENTES QUE LASTIMASTE Y ARREBATASTE CON LA MIRADA DE CASTIGO (sentencio esas últimas palabras aplicando una fuerza inenarrable a la par que lo tomaba por las vestiduras y hacía que sus ojos se concentraran en sus cuencas).

En ese momento el mentiroso pecador pudo ver todos los crímenes que había hecho y sufría el dolor de todas aquellas almas que perecieron por su culpa, mientras que su alma se calcinaba y dejaba de tener vida lenta y dolorosamente, a la par que gritaba con todas sus fuerzas hasta que cayó muerto.

Pasaron unos segundos de un silencio sepulcral en los que Olga quería agradecerle, pero aún no sabía quién era o cuales eran sus intenciones, sin embargo, en ese momento el vengador volteo a verla ella detenidamente poniéndola muy nerviosa.

Olga: am gracias por salvarme gran héroe... (le dijo con miedo pero con sinceridad, sin embargo, no pudo terminar al ver que el vengador empezaba a caminar hacia ella, mientras que se comenzaba a des transformar tomando su apariencia humana el cual había rejuvenecido a un chico de 20 años).

Nota: véanlo como el Johnny que iba a escapar con Roxanne de la feria donde trabajaba con su padre. Elegí esa edad para homenajear al protagonista original de esta historia y para un par de amistades que tendrá con 2 princesas pequeñas.

Johnny: ¿estás bien? (pregunto tranquilamente lazando su brazo como si no hubiera presenciado la masacre que provoco, sin embargo, esas palabras la hicieron reaccionar y la aliviaron un poco por ver que su salvador estaba interesado en su bienestar).

Olga: s-si gracias ¿Quién eres? (pregunto con un poco de temor que no lo demostró por su curiosidad, mientras que aceptaba su ayuda levantándose).

Johnny: mi nombre es Johnny Blaze y soy el Vengador Fantasma, he venido a rescatarla a usted y a estas tierras (lo dijo seriamente para después apartar la mirada con incomodidad por las vestiduras escasas de la hermosa dama, cosa que no se percató por el asombro de sus palabras hasta que Johnny se quitó su chaqueta de cuero para taparla un poco, acción que la confundió un poco, pero lo dejo pasar para continuar con la conversación).

Olga: tiene mi eterna gratitud gran dios Blaze por atender mi plegaria, por cierto, mi nombre es Olga Discordia reina de los elfos oscuros (expreso alegre y agradecida por el acto y las palabras que había declarado, a la par que se presentó con mucha elegancia cortesía con una reverencia, poniendo confundido a Johnny al oír que lo llamara dios, sin embargo, lo dejo pasar dado a que percibió las almas de unos guerreros de Vault que aún estaban en el castillo).

Johnny: disculpe ¿hay alguien de su pueblo en su castillo aparte de usted? (pregunto seriamente tratando de imaginar la razón del porque estaban en el castillo).

Olga: si, todas y cada una de las mujeres han sido encerradas en los calabozos, de hecho, creo que todavía hay guerreros de Vault que son de sus mejores tropas, tenemos que salvarlas antes que se den cuenta que no van a regresar (pidió ese favor a Johnny de la forma más amablemente para ver si le podía ayudar nuevamente, a lo cual acepto sin pensarlo 2 veces y empezar a dirigirse a los calabozos).

Cuando llegaron, vieron a los guerreros quienes parecían persas con armaduras plateadas y vestiduras negras, a la par que sus rostros eran tapados por mascaras metálicas que parecían rostros desfigurados.

Nota: véanlos como los inmortales de la película 300, por cierto, eran 13 guardias.

Johnny: quédate aquí yo me encargo, de hecho, te recomiendo que te tapes ojos y oídos (lo dijo seriamente, mientras que se transformó en el vengador en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sorprendiendo a la reina, quien decidió obedecer por presenciar la masacre que hizo en la parte superior del castillo).

Entonces los guardias al ver a Johnny transformado lo fueron a atacar inmediatamente con sus catanas, sin embargo, el vengador tomo de su cintura su escopeta en demoniada super poderosa (como la escopeta de doble cañón de DOOM), y con un simple apretón de gatillo lanzo una explosión de fuego infernal que desintegro en llamas a los guerreros en cenizas.

Después de eso uso su super fuerza para derribar las puertas de los calabozos, mandándolos a volar y haciendo que las prisioneras se asustaran, creyendo que eran Vault y sus colegas para torturarlas de la peor manera, sin embargo.

Johnny: listo madam, será mejor que usted entre primero para que sepan que no hay nada que temer (le indico tranquilamente mientras que volvía a la normalidad, a lo cual asintió y entro a la habitación).

Olga: chicas ¿están bien? ¿están todas? (grito lo más alto posible para que las escucharan todas, que al escuchar su voz se sorprendieron y alegraron, acercándose a las rejas para ver si no era una broma o trampa de Vault).

(Si estamos todas) (¿está bien reina Discordia?) (¿cómo logro escapar de esos malditos?) empezaron a bombardear de preguntas a Olga, cosa que no le importo por la alegría de ver que estaban bien sus súbditas.

Olga: tranquilas les explicare todo más tarde, ahora saldrán de aquí, solo pido que confíen en mi ahora (dio instrucciones para después pedirle a Johnny que quitara las rejas de las celdas, cosa que sorprendió a las elfas al ver a un hombre humano al lado de su reina, pero no reclamaron por cumplir la petición de Olga y por ver que el hombre no le hacía daño a pesar de su belleza.

Entonces Johnny empezó a arrancar parte de las celdas con suma facilidad para liberar a las elfas quienes fueron a la sala de la reina por petición de ella, hasta que llego a la última celda en donde estaban 3 elfas especiales, dado a que al verlas y ser liberadas por Johnny, Olga se les acerco muy preocupada por ellas.

La primera era una hermosa elfa de piel bronceada, tenia pelo rubio atado en una coleta (o cola de caballo ladeada) ojos rojos, un poco pequeña pero aun así una dama con todos los derechos y tenía una armadura escasa color azul oscuro, sin embargo, era la que estaba más lastimada (físicamente) es la guardia guerrera personal de la reina.

La segunda era una hermosa elfa de piel bronceada, tenía pelo blanco muy largo y liso el cual algunas puntillas eran envueltas en listones color vino, ojos dorados (o amarillos) y tenía una armadura escasa del mismo color que sus listones, ella también estaba gravemente herida, pero se podía mover dificultosamente, es la guardia arquera personal de la reina.

La tercera era una hermosa elfa de piel bronceada, tenia pelo azul oscuro largo un poco ondulado con puntas color rosa, ojos dorados (o amarillos) y tenia una armadura escasa color carmesí, de las tres ella era la menos herida, de hecho, ella fue la que llamo a la reina para que fuese a su celda para ayudarlas, es su mano derecha y general del ex ejercito de los elfos oscuros.

Nota: talvez no se pregunten esto, pero, no he puesto la talla de su copa porque eso no es de caballeros, además conque derecho calificaría (o criticaría) el busto de una dama jajaja XD. Atte: el bromas... ok no Antoni Belmont.

Olga: Delva, Evelyn, Chloe, resistan un poco, las curare arriba (les dijo entre cortadamente tratando de contener sus lágrimas por verlas así, en especial a Chloe quien fue la quien más lastimaron *físicamente* a tal punto de estar a punto de morir por sus heridas, para tratar de levantarlas y llevarlas a la enfermería *lo siento es que no sé cómo llamaban a las enfermerías antes* sin embargo, Johnny la detuvo antes que las tocara).

Johnny: tranquila yo me encargo (lo dijo tranquilamente para que ella asintiera y les indicara que obedecieran sus instrucciones, mientras que Johnny transformaba su mano en esqueleto pero con llamas azules asustando un poco a las heridas, sin embargo, su reina las tranquilizo confiando en su salvador, para que después Johnny las acariciara con su mano en sus heridas sanándolas muy rápidamente, cosa que hizo que se sonrojaran y estuviesen a punto de reclamarle, pero no lo hicieron al ver su rostro que estaba muy serio y tranquilo, indicando que no había nada de perversión en el a la par que, cuando termino de curarlas aparto inmediatamente su mano por respeto y Olga agradeció por ese acto tan noble).

Sin embrago, Johnny vio que Chloe quedo inconsciente por el dolor y propuso llevarla a su cuarto para que descansara, cosa que acepto Olga y le pidió a Evelyn que lo guiara mientras que hablaba con las demás elfas oscuras.

Al dejar a la señorita Chloe en su cama Johnny estaba dispuesto a retirarse, pero Evelyn lo detuvo.

Evelyn: ¿Quién eres? (pregunto curiosa pero con respeto, cosa que hizo detener a Johnny y volteara a verla tranquilamente, cosa que la puso un poco nerviosa creyendo que le había faltado al respeto).

Johnny: soy Johnny, encantado en conocerla señorita (declaro de lo mas respetuoso y normal, aunque con un poco de ironía por la situación de la presentación que ya era un poco tarde).

Evelin: me presento, soy Evelyn Cerebrien guardiana arquera de la reina Discordia y le agradezco de todo corazón que no solo salvara a nuestra señora, si no a todas las mujeres de nuestra especie, además de curarnos a nuestra superior Delva, a Chloe y a mí, pero ¿puedo saber qué hace en nuestro reino, sabiendo que un ejército de pervertidos nos estaba atacando y que pudieron haberlo asesinado? (expreso de lo mas sincera esas palabras como pago a los actos de Johnny, para después preguntar sus razones del porque las ayudo con el mayor respeto posible para disimular su curiosidad y confusión, como si fuese un reclamo).

Johnny: 1, no tiene por qué agradecer algo que merece, 2, lo sabrá cuando bajemos a donde están las demás y 3, porque es lo correcto (lo dijo tranquilamente con sinceridad, para retirarse de la habitación, dejando sorprendida a la señorita por sus razones y su personalidad, quien apresuro su paso para alcanzarlo y acompañarlo a la sala del trono).

Al llegar a la habitación la reina le pidió que se acercara para presentarlo y comenzar con un discurso de consuelo hacia sus súbditas por el daño que causo kuroinu.

Olga: pequeñas el día de hoy pasamos una masacre inenarrable, una derrota injusta y cruel el cual yo tomo toda la responsabilidad. Responsabilidad de subestimar a nuestro enemigo el cual era inferior que nuestros antiguos contendientes y lo lamento. Lamento todas y cada una de las vidas de todos nuestros acompañantes que pelearon valientemente para protegernos y. Cayeron como héroes ante tales demonios y escorias que nos vendieron por sus tentaciones. Ahora todas se preguntarán ¿cómo es que estamos a salvo y casi todos los monstruos que nos vencieron están muertos? Bueno, yo use un hechizo ritual prohibido y sumamente arriesgado el cual invocaría una presencia divina, aun sabiendo que pude haber empeorado las cosas no solo para nosotras si no a todo el mundo, sin embargo, mis plegarias llegaron a oídos de un dios sumamente poderoso y que doy gracias que haya sido el, dado a que vino por voluntad propia aquí a ayudarnos y logro aniquilar a seres que iban a hacer nuestras vidas verdaderos infiernos peores que la muerte. Les presento a Johnny Blaze, el dios Vengador Fantasma (relato ese discurso tristemente la primera parte sintiendo la culpa de las muertes de casi todos los elfos oscuros, salvo a uno que otro varón bebe que lograron esconder a tiempo, tratando de contener las lagrimas por el dolor en su corazón y por el miedo de lo que iba a pasar si hubieran podido a completar sus objetivos, sentimientos que todas las elfas presentes compartían y entendían. Para después retomar fuerzas y sentir un poco de seguridad y alegría por relatar lo que paso *no literalmente* con los miembros de kuroinu en manos del vengador, mientras que lo invitaba estar junto a ella en frente de las demás).

Johnny: am, buenas noches señoritas, mi nombre es Johnny y. se preguntarán porque accedí venir aquí sin ningún motivo realmente importante o lógico, pero, seré sincero. Yo no soy un dios, yo solo soy un ser que quiere hacer justicia donde mas lo necesitan sin importar los pros y/o contras, no importa si lo piden o no, no importa si me lo agradecen o no después de terminar mi misión, no importa que o quien interfiera en mi camino, donde haya almas inocentes como las suyas en peligro estaré hay para protegerlas solamente porque es lo correcto, tienen mi palabra y déjenme aclarar aquí y ahora me quedare aquí hasta que el mal que corrompe este mundo sea borrado de la existencia. Así fue dicho y así será (inconscientemente dio un discurso sumamente consolador e inspirador, a pesar de los nervios que tenía por ver a las damas poner su atención en él, que logro quitarles el miedo y la tristeza de los eventos que habían sufrido antes de su llegada, el cual para corresponder con agradecimiento ese espíritu y la fuerza que cargaba su voluntad en su objetivo, empezaron a aplaudir y comenzar a elogiarlo como aprobación y confianza hacia él, a la par que lo veían como un dios de la justicia a pesar de que el no lo reconozca, y que la reina Discordia que si bien no aplaudía o lo elogiaba como las demás, estaba de acuerdo en la reacción de sus súbditas mostrando una cariñosa sonrisa con ojos de admiración, cosa que no era muy típico de ella, a la par que tenia en mente hacerle una propuesta una vez terminada la reunión, la par que tenía muchas ansias de saber que pasara en el futuro con el estando de su lado).

Fin de capitulo.

Espero que les haya gustado y espero que esta historia este a la altura de su antecesor, obviamente no será lo mismo para darle un toque de originalidad y espero que sea de su agrado los cambios que pasaran, ya para despedirme he de recalcar nuevamente que esta historia fue inspirada por la historia de la caída de kuroinu, una historia que realmente válela pena y que recomiendo ampliamente. Todos los créditos son a su creador. GRACIAS.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola hermanos fanficteros, es hora de predicar el evangelio sangriento de este ángel tan respetable en esta aventura, sin mas que decir que comience.

Opening.

(Ghost riders in the sky – spider bait).

**THAT'S RIGHT.**

An old cowboy went riding out one dark and windy day.

Upon a ridge he rested as he went along his way.

When all at once a mighty herd of red eyed cows he saw,

A-plowing' through the ragged skies.

And up a cloudy draw.

**(Risa omnipotente del vengador fantasma).**

Their brands were still on fire and their hooves were made of steel.

Their horns were black and shiny and their hot breath he could feel.

A bolt of fear went through him as they thundered through the sky,

For he saw the riders coming hard.

And he heard their mournful cry.

Yippie-ya-yaaay.

yippie-ya-ohhh.

Ghost riders in the sky.

Yippie-ya-yaaay.

yippie-ya-ohhh.

Ghost riders in the sky.

Their faces gaunt, their eyes were blurred, their shirts all soaked with sweat.

He's riding' hard to catch that herd, but he isn't caught'em yet.

'Cause they've got to ride forever on that range up in the sky,

On horses snorting fire.

As they ride on hear their cry.

As the riders loped on by him, he heard one call his name.

If you want to save your soul from hell a-riding on our range.

Then cowboy change your ways today or with us you will ride,

Trying' to catch the devil's herd.

Across these endless skies.

Yippie-ya-yaaay.

yippie-ya-ohhh.

Ghost riders in the sky.

Yippie-ya-yaaay.

yippie-ya-ohhh.

Ghost riders in the sky.

Yippie-ya-yaaay.

yippie-ya-ohhh.

Ghost riders in the sky.

Yippie-ya-yaaay.

yippie-ya-ohhh.

Ghost riders in the sky.

Yippie-ya-yaaay.

yippie-ya-ohhh.

Ghost riders in the sky.

Yippie-ya-yaaay.

yippie-ya-ohhh.

**Ghost riders in the sky.**

(fin del Opening)

**INICIO.**

(soundtrack: Sasuke Theme - Hyouhaku Extended *repetir*).

Tras pasar la reunión con las elfas oscuras Johnny fue guiado por la reina hacia una habitación para que descansara, a la par que nuevamente le agradecía por el favor que les obsequio a pesar de los peros o contras que pudo haber impedido haberlas salvado, mientras que las demás volvían a sus hogares, a excepción de Evelin quien decidió estar con Chloe dado a que es su mejor amiga y como consuelo por lo malo que paso.

Habitación de Johnny.

Nuestro héroe estaba acostado en una cama que según palabras de él era demasiado buena para él, mientras que conversaba con su ángel guardián (en sentido figurado) que lo ha mantenido con vida en todas sus aventuras, a pesar del peligro y/o el enemigo que enfrentaron.

Zaratos: espero que ya estés contento, mañana a primera hora partiremos hacia donde esta ese parasito y lo eliminaremos para acabar con esto y regresar a casa (se quejo por lo que paso hace unos momentos, cuando tuvo que doblegar su orgullo y hacer lo correcto).

Johnny: lo que tu digas jefe, por cierto ¿notaste las cosas extrañas que pasaron?, ¿De quién era la voz que nos apoyó en el trayecto de dimensiones?, ¿Por qué nos ayudaría?, ¿sentiste los poderes que nos mejoró?, Aunque, veo que mi voz se escucha más joven, creo que rejuvenecí como efecto secundario del portal (comenzó a pensar en lo que había acontecido en esas horas que estuvo en ese lugar, que si bien si se le hizo un poco curioso, no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo dado a que no era la primera, ni la millonésima vez que le pasan cosas extrañas).

Zaratos: si lo note, más aparte de eso, las energías que entraron en nosotros potencializaron nuestra habilidad de curación a un nuevo nivel, a la par que modifico nuestra habilidad de transformar todo lo que tocas a una versión demoniaca. Ahora podemos crear todo tipo de cosas, bestias o seres. Tanto como en modo vengador, como su forma normal u original. Esto es muy sospechoso, todo indica que un dios nos prestó sus poderes o nos bendijo con su fuerza como lo hizo Jehová en nuestra dimensión. Sin embargo, no sé porque tiene interés en esto. Johnny, no bajes la guardia ya que esto podría ser una trampa (analizo la situación y aconsejo a su portador dado a que no era la primera vez que sucedía eso).

Johnny: tienes razón, además que tengo que entrenar estas mejoras para poder sacarles provecho, pero en cuanto a lo del dios creo que es la voz femenina la cual agradeció nuestra ayuda en el portal, a la par que solo lo hace porque si sus siervos mueren ellos se debilitan y si son exterminados cualquier criatura o ser los podría matar. De todos modos, estaremos aquí para vigilarlos mientras acabamos con Vault (lo dijo seriamente con determinación, pensando en una estrategia para poder acabar con el mal sin que sangre inocente sea derramada).

Después de eso Johnny se durmió, aunque un poco incomodo dado a que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de camas, que se veía que era de la realeza.

**Al día siguiente.**

Johnny despertó normalmente con la misión en su cabeza de ir por Vault. Sin embargo, tuvo una visión el cual era otro reino siendo atacado por los miembros del ejército de Vault y bestias oscuras, para después ver coordenadas que pudo entender, cosa que le extraño un poco, pero agradeció la información.

No obstante, al abrir la puerta de su habitación vio que la reina Olga estaba a punto de tocar, cosa que la impresiono al ver que le había ganado como si supiera que estaba ahí.

Olga: muy buenos días Blaze-sama, espero que haya descansado apropiadamente ¿le gustaría tomar un desayuno conmigo? (se presentó con cortesía y elegancia, a la par que solicitaba su presencia para acompañarla de manera humilde, cosa muy extraña debido a su título de reina y por su personalidad, sin embargo, era bastante lógico que tratara así a Johnny, al creer *o mejor dicho saber* que Johnny era un dios y por ser su salvador no solo de ella, sino de toda su raza).

Nota: al momento de decir eso le devolvió su chaqueta que le presto el día anterior.

Johnny: lo siento madam, pero tengo asuntos que aten... (iba a rechazar su oferta, pero la dama le tomo de su mano con fuerza, mientras que tenía un rostro un poco disgustado, dado a que era la primera vez en que la rechazan e iban en contra de su palabra, olvidando el poder que tenía Johnny y su hazaña que hizo la noche pasada).

Olga: insisto, por favor (volvió a pedírselo, pero con voz ligeramente seria y autoritaria, el cual Johnny se iba a negar de nuevo, pero zaratos le dio el permiso con un poco de fastidio).

Johnny: de acuerdo madam, usted primero (acepto su invitación de la forma más caballerosa y respetuosa, cosa que sonrojo un poco a Olga por pena dado a que se dio cuenta de su actitud irrespetuosa, pero reacciono alegremente al ver su caballerosidad al cual correspondió con una ligera reverencia, para guiar a Johnny).

Ya en el comedor Johnny tenía una gota de sudor por ver el tamaño de la mesa, sin embargo, logro disimularlo y se sentó al lado de la reina, mientras que ella iniciaba la conversación.

Olga: dígame Blaze-sama ¿ahora cual será nuestro siguiente paso? (pregunto de forma tranquila y respetuosa, cosa que molesto a zaratos dado a que ya sabía sus intenciones).

Johnny: pues pienso ir a un reino que esta al este de aquí, sé que será atacado por los miembros de Kuroinu, por eso quise retirarme madam, pero creo que todavía hay t... espere ¿Qué? (lo dijo tranquilamente dejando impresionada a la reina, creyendo que podía ver el futuro como un verdadero dios, a la par que estaba dispuesta a seguirlo por varias razones. Sin embargo, Johnny reacciono sorprendido por las palabras de la reina creyendo que había enloquecido).

Olga: espero que no le moleste, pero quisiera acompañarlo en esta misión, se lo pido (declaro de la forma más amable y respetuosa que podía, cosa que le pareció una mala idea a Johnny dado a que no quería que la lastimaran y que el trato que hizo con zaratos el día pasado fuese en vano, sin embargo).

Johnny: no creo que sea necesario madam, agradezco su ayuda pero no será un viaje de vacaciones o una luna de miel, es una misión sumamente peligrosa y traumante el cual una hermosa dama como usted no debería pasar. además sería mejor que se quede para reconstruir y proteger su reino ahora que esta débil (expreso de manera, sabia y respetuosa en señal que estaba preocupado por ella, cosa que hizo que se sonrojara por ver la sinceridad y la sabiduría del hombre que estaba enfrente de ella. sin embargo, se entristeció ver que nuevamente la había rechazado, pero en esta ocasión iba a aceptar y respetar su decisión por la seriedad de la situación).

Delva: no será necesario Blaze-sama, yo podría quedarme a cargo del reino en la ausencia de Olga-sama, además que podrían acompañarlos Chloe-san y Evelin-san que en mi consideración son las mejores guerreras del reino y las más apropiadas para la misión, así que no tendrá que preocuparse en lo más mínimo. Por favor reconsidere su decisión (apareció la dama en el salón proponiéndole esa tercera opción, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Johnny el cual no sabía qué hacer, sin embargo, zaratos acepto el trato con la excusa de que quería mantenerla bien vigilada para ver si su decisión que tomo había valido la pena, mientras que la reina estaba sorprendida por sus palabras de una de sus mejores amigas).

Johnny: *suspiro* está bien, pueden acompañarme, pero quiero que pase lo que pase sigan mis instrucciones no importando lo que pida ¿vale? (esta vez declaro seriamente en señal de autoridad, cosa que entendió la reina a la perfección y acepto agradecida su propuesta *obviamente sabía que Johnny no le pediría nada pervertido o que la lastimase en contra de su voluntad*).

Olga: en ese caso, Delva prepara 4 caballos para nuestra partida (le pidió tranquilamente ese favor mientras que en su interior estaba feliz de decir eso, dado a que podrá conocer un poco a Johnny durante su viaje, sin embargo).

Johnny: solo prepare tres señorita, yo ya tengo transporte (dijo tranquilamente esas palabras ganándose la atención de las damas y por un momento la reina creyó que el compartiría caballo con ella, cosa que no lo hubiese molestado/incomodado en lo absoluto, hasta la revelación que tenía su moto).

Olga: ¿era esa bestia que salió de ese portal de fuego en donde estaba sentado? (pregunto con curiosidad y asombro, recordando ese momento en donde apareció montando su moto dándole una apariencia imponente y majestuosa, mientras que Delva estaba sorprendida por la información que acababa de escuchar).

Johnny: así es madam, pero yo no lo consideraría como una bestia (lo dijo sinceramente con una gota de sudor nerviosa).

Después de esa escena incomoda Delva se retiró y trajeron comida el cual se le hizo un poco extraña a Johnny, así que decidió preguntar.

Johnny: disculpe madam ¿no tendrá un poco de alcohol que me obsequie? (pregunto tranquilamente, pero con mucho respeto y caballerosidad, sin embargo, esa pregunta confundió un poco a la reina).

Olga: ¿alcohol? (pregunto de forma curiosa dado a que no entendió el mensaje que trato de decir Johnny).

Johnny: si, no sé, vino, cerveza, tequila, wiski o lo que sea (explico mejor su petición a lo cual capto la reina y comprendió lo que quería decir, así que decidió pedirle a una de las sirvientas que le trajera un poco de la mejor cerveza que tenían).

Después que lo trajeran, Johnny se sorprendió del sabor de la cerveza dado a que era más natural, dulce y concentrada.

Nota: véanla como la cerveza de Vania, de Nanatsu no Tazai.

Olga: ¿y bien? ¿Qué le pareció Blaze-sama? (pregunto muy amablemente mientras que tenía curiosidad e interés por los gustos de Johnny).

Johnny: esta exquisito, muchas gracias (declaro de una manera muy amable y agradecida, cosa que alegro mucho a la dama tomándolo como un alago, a la par que en verdad tenía curiosidad de conocer a Johnny sintiendo algo en su interior).

Después de comer fueron a la entrada de su palacio en donde los estaban esperando Delva, Evelin y Chloe, estas últimas 2 ya vestidas y preparadas para el viaje.

Mientras tanto en la cabeza de Johnny.

Johnny: ¿enserio tienen que vestir así? Se que estamos en el pasado pero eso es ridículo (se dijo en su interior tratando de contener sus comentarios sobre sus ropas, por su respeto a las damas).

Zaratos: a decir verdad tienes razón Johnny, sus armaduras son bastantes ligeras para nuestros gustos, pero no hay problema. Cuando estaba con el jinete prehistórico también vestían así, a la par que te acostumbraras en un rato, sin embargo, no creo que les falte protección dado a que siento poder mágico en esas armaduras, aunque eso sí tendrás que protegerlas si un degenerado intenta lastimarlas ¿o sí? (compartió un poco de su historia con Johnny, para que lo ultimo lo dijera con burla insinuando que a Johnny disfrutaba verlas así).

Johnny: un momento ¿acabas de decir que te preocupa su bienestar? (pregunto con impresión y burla a su compañero, dado a que el día pasado estaba de gruñón por no querer salvarlas).

Zaratos: cierra el pico. Como dijiste, ellas son seres mas o menos inocentes que puede que merezcan una segunda oportunidad de vivir (dijo molesto por la actitud de su portador y su forma de decir gracias).

Volviendo a la realidad.

Evelin con su arco, flechas mágicas infinitas y con una capa con capucha especial.

Chloe con un par de espadas pequeñas y unas dagas ocultas en sus muñecas, a la par que también tenía la capa con capucha.

Al ver a Johnny detenerse enfrente de ellas para saludarlas y saber si estaban bien, ellas se adelantaron.

Evelin y Chloe: saludos Blaze-sama, esperamos serle de ayuda en esta misión y gracias por salvarnos (exclamaron con sinceridad y agradecimiento, un tanto monótono al ser un discurso entrenado y por su actitud de guerreras, sin embargo, Johnny sabía lo que querían decir).

Johnny: el honor es mío señoritas, pero no me agradezcan algo que merecen y les agradecería que me traten como un aliado o compañero ¿vale? (declaro con humildad y respeto para conocer sus verdaderas personalidades, acción que sorprendió un poco a las guerreras proviniendo de una "deidad" que más parecía como un príncipe o un ángel).

Evelin y Chloe: SI (exclamaron nuevamente con su actitud de guerreras sacándole una gota de sudor a Johnny por su ética, a la par que veía que sería muy difícil conocerlas si seguían con esa personalidad).

Olga: hay que partir o se nos hará noche (declaro tranquilamente mientras que se ponía una capa negra que la hacía ver muy imponente y hermosa).

Johnny: cierto, tiene razón *silbido* (declaro con seriedad por la visión que tuvo momentos antes, mientras que las guerreras se preguntaban en que se iba a ir, hasta que quedaron confundidas por ver que chiflo a la nada, sin embargo, cuando le iban a preguntar por qué lo hizo quedaron impresionadas de lo que paso).

En ese momento un portal de fuego apareció y de este salió la bestia metálica que estaba montado cuando llego a esas tierras, el cual temían pero no se pusieron a la defensiva dado a que sabían que Johnny fue quien lo invoco, así que no habría problemas.

Nota: la moto estaba en su modo normal.

Así que todos se montaron y se despidieron de Delva para partir a trotadas hacia un reino de los humanos, Evelin y Chloe enfrente escoltándolos, mientras que Olga y Johnny se acompañaban atrás de ellas.

Momentos después.

Se veía a los 4 yendo tranquilamente en un silencio un tanto incomodo hasta que la reina decidió aprovechar para conocer a Johnny.

Olga: disculpe la molestia Blaze-sama, pero me preguntaba ¿Qué si de donde viene es normal montar bestias como esa que está montando? (pregunto con curiosidad, pero sin perder respeto, cosa que le pareció lógico a Johnny, mientras que las guerreras pusieron atención dado a que también querían saber de Johnny y de donde proviene).

Johnny: así es madam, de hecho, hay muchos más tipos de bestias que dominamos y manejamos, pero no las llamamos bestias, las llamamos vehículos, a la par que tenemos otras cosas que de seguro les sorprenderían y les gustaría tener, por ejemplo. Tenemos cajas metálicas pequeñas en donde podemos guardar cantos o voces de personas que recitan oraciones que nos agradan. Tenemos cajas más grandes en donde podemos ver recuerdos cosas interesantes ya sea por ocio o por cosas importantes. También tenemos artefactos que nos permiten comunicarnos mucho más fácil que cartas (comenzó a relatar un poco del futuro un tanto emocionado, mientras que las damas se habían emocionado mucho queriendo visitar algún día sus tierras).

Olga: ya veo, así que así son la tierra de los dioses, yo pensé que serían como aquí (lo dijo amablemente ganándose la atención de Johnny).

Johnny: con todo respeto, pero ¿en verdad creen que soy un dios? (pregunto tranquilamente, sin embargo, eso hizo que las damas se sorprendieran y lo miraran con confusión).

Olga: porque no abramos de creerlo, nos lo demostraste a noche, además, como lo aclare en la noche, el ritual solo funciona con seres de presencia divina (lo dijo tranquilamente recalcando su punto de vista, cosa que confundió un poco a Johnny, pero zaratos le recordó que el alguna vez fue un ángel cosa que explico un poco del cómo pudo escucharla).

Johnny: ya veo, pero la verdad es que yo. Ehhh. Yo no soy un dios o un héroe. Yo... no puede ser (les iba a revelar quien era para dejar las cosas claras entre ellos, pero zaratos lo alerto de la presencia de Kuroinu en la ciudad indicando que estaban retrasados y que la masacre ya había comenzado).

Olga: ¿pasa algo Blaze-sama? (pregunto preocupada al ver como su rostro cambiaba en segundos de tranquilidad a impresión).

Johnny: si, Kuroinu está en el reino a donde vamos, no debo de perder más tiempo, me adelantare para salvar a todos los ciudadanos que pueda, en cuanto lleguen ocúltense en un lugar seguro, no se preocupen yo iré por ustedes en cuanto termine, lo prometo (dio esas instrucciones para después acelerar y dejar atrás a las damas, quienes estaban sumamente impresionadas por la velocidad de la bestia metálica).

Olga: ya lo oyeron chicas andando, suerte Blaze-sama (declaro firmemente como una líder, mientras que Chloe y Evelin asentían, para después susurrar lo último un poco preocupada por su salvador pidiendo al destino que no le pasara nada malo).

MIENTRAS TANTO.

Castillo del este, oficina de la capitana de la guardia real.

?: ¿qué es esta mierda? Esto es imperdonable" (Alicia rugió con odio, su hermana Prim quien se encontraba en la habitación con ella miro con preocupación a su hermana mayor).

Prim: ¿Alicia-onee-sama? (Prim dijo con preocupación de ver a su hermana así).

Alicia: lo siento por alzar la voz Prim, es que esto es demasiado… es imperdonable (Alicia apretó los dientes al recordar el contenido de la carta, pero su conversación no duro mucho ya que una explosión que hizo vibrar todo el suelo les atrajo la atención. *qué diablos* la guerrera de cabello rubio dijo con confusión. Otra explosión volvió a sacudir la tierra haciendo que las dos hermanas tropezaran y cayeran de rodillas. Otra explosión volvió a ocurrir haciendo temblar los muros, cuando la vibración es se detuvieron Alicia miro a su hermana menor con preocupación).

Nota: por cierto, una de las explosiones la causo el Vengador Fantasma.

Alicia: ¿estás bien, Prim? (le pregunto muy preocupada casi al borde de la desesperación, por la tensión des desastre que estaban pasando).

Prim: sí, estoy bien, pero… tengo miedo (la princesa de cabello rosa le respondió a su hermana).

Alicia: ¿pero que fue eso? (pregunto muy angustiada, su respuesta no se hizo esperar cuando varios gritos llenaron el aire, luego el sonido de acero chocando contra acero invadió el aire).

Soldado: ¡Kuroinu está atacando! envíen a las mujeres y niños a la iglesia (se escuchó el grito que invadió el aire, Alicia al escuchar tal cosa abrió ampliamente los ojos, para que un segundo después cambiara a una mirada peligrosa, sus manos se apretaron con fuerza).

Alicia: quédate aquí Prim, iré a ver la situación (lo dijo a su hermana quien miro con preocupación), tranquila estaré bien, cuando me valla, cierra la puerta.

Prim simplemente asintió a las órdenes de su hermana, la guerrera de cabello rubio Salió de la oficina con prisa asía la torre de vigilancia, no tardo mucho tiempo en llegar a la ubicación deseada, lo primero que vio hizo su ira crecer, sus hombres estaban siendo superados fácilmente por los miembros de Kuroinu, varios soldados llegaron a su lado.

Alicia : nuestras fuerzas se están debilitando en los bosques del este, envíen refuerzos de inmediato (les dio órdenes a sus soldados, todos rugieron un si afirmativo antes de correr a cumplir sus órdenes), no permitan que sigan pasando nuestras líneas de defensa (ordeno en voz alta, cuando los soldados salieron de su vista ella no pudo evitar maldecir), como están las cosas, seguramente enviaran refuerzos sorpresas, este es el momento crucial (pensó para sí misma *por favor, resistan* Alicia pidió en voz baja, fue en ese momento que 2 de sus mejores guerreras llegaron corriendo asía su ubicación).

Guerrera 1: Alicia-sama, pésimas noticias (una de las guerreras le dijo con preocupación).

Alicia: ¿qué ha pasado? (Alicia les pregunto la situación con preocupación).

Guerrera 2: los refuerzos de los reinos del oeste fueron masacrados, descubrieron la ruta secreta y los emboscaron (La guerrera de cabello castaño exclamo impotente, con desesperación).

Guerrera 1: eso no es lo peor, las monjas que estaban ayudando a evacuar a las mujeres fueron capturadas… y los soldados que envió a los bosques del este también (la guerrera de cabello negro azulado le dijo con los mismos sentimientos que su compañera).

Alicia: ¿Qué? ¿dices que todos fueron capturados? (Alicia pregunto incrédula dado a que no creía que la situación no podía empeorar).

Guerrera 2: no es solo eso ellos… ellos… esos bastardos planean violarlas en frente a la iglesia (la guerrera de cabello castaño agrego, su voz cargaba mucha ira por lo que implicaban sus palabras, Alicia al escuchar eso corrió al lugar donde las monjas estaban atrapadas).

Guerrera 1: Alicia-sama tenga cuidado, es peligroso (ella le grito con preocupación a su líder, Alicia apretó los dientes ante la situación de lo que estaba sucediendo, las cosas se estaban yendo al infierno en cuestión de minutos, las dos guerreras corrieron detrás de su líder preocupadas por su bienestar).

DE VUELTA CON JOHNNY, MOMENTOS ANTES.

Ya cuando las había perdido de vista, Johnny se transformó en el Vengador Fantasma para todavía aumentar más su velocidad y llegar al reino, en donde pudo entrar fácilmente dado a que le había lanzado una bola de fuego a una de las murallas creando un agujero muy grande.

Entonces ya una vez dentro de la ciudad decidió modificar su moto haciendo que tuviese ametralladoras aun lado de las ruedas, para después empezar a dispararles a todos los guerreros de Kuroinu que se cruzaban en su camino, a la par que gracias a eso salvaba a familias y a soldados que estuvieron a punto de ser asesinados si no hubiese interferido, mientras que se dirigía al castillo para defender y hablar con la líder del lugar. Sin embargo, zaratos detecto la esencia de seres inocentes estando en peligro, cosa que lo hizo desviarse yendo a su rescate.

MIENTRAS TANTO.

Alicia apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que fue un milagro que no se rompieran, la escena delante de ella le hacía hervir la sangre, los Ogros estaban sosteniendo a las monjas cautivas evitando que se escapen, mientras que delante de ellas había un grupo de duendes demonios y un diablo, claramente no tenían intensiones santas con estas jóvenes santas, les habían expuesto los pechos para darle más fuerza a sus intenciones perversas.

Nota: ... lo siento necesito un minuto... ya estoy bien, es que me hizo recordar la vez que lo vi, ocasión en que casi destruyo el monitor de mi computadora con un golpe de la ira y la repulsión. Ya neta esta abominación esta peor que Boku no pico, otome dori, two girls one cup, Daisy's Destruction, Dafu Love, solo siendo igualado por rape gouhouka, lo vais pillando no. PD: si no han visto eso yo no lo haría si fuese ustedes, bueno ya continuemos.

Alicia: malditos, déjenlas libres, cobardes (rugió con ira, los monstruos solo se rieron por sus palabras).

Diablo: jajaja, dices cosas graciosas princesa, hablas como si te importaran estas monjas que abandonaste (grito alegremente mientras que Alicia lo miro con odio puro).

Alicia: malditos los matare (rugió con ira, eso solo hizo a los monstruos reír más alto).

Diablo: jajaja, sabes cómo estamos de buen humor, te propongo un trato ¿Qué tal si vienes tu aquí y ocupas su lugar? (le pregunto con humor, Alicia apretó las manos con fuerza al igual que sus dientes), decida rápido princesa, ellos quieren divertirse (dijo con su típico humor, el hizo una señal y los duendes demonios se comenzaron a trepar por el cuerpo de las monjas con claras intenciones maléficas).

Alicia: ¡alto! deténganse, está bien, lo haré (la princesa dijo en tono derrotado, las guerreras a su espalda miraron horrorizadas, las monjas al escuchar eso también miraron de la misma manera).

Monja 1: deténgase princesa, nosotros no importamos, pero usted es importante para la batalla (una de las monjas grito con preocupación).

Alicia: maldición (rugió con odio por la situación en la cual se encontraban).

Guerrera 2: Alicia-sama, los mercenarios están intentando entrar a la iglesia (la guerrera de cabello castaño grito al ver a los mercenarios de Kuroinu afortunados que no se encontraron con el Vengador Fantasma, el cual ya había eliminado más del 80 por ciento de los invasores, lo cual indicaba que era un ejército realmente grande, tratando de ingresar a la iglesia donde las mujeres y niños estaban resguardados).

Alicia: maldición… ¿por qué tiene que pasar esto? (rugió con ira e impotencia al ver a ciervas tan puras estar a punto de caer en un infierno peor que la muerte que no merecían).

Monja 1: por favor Kami-sama ayúdanos (una monja de cabello negro con anteojos muy hermosa imploro mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, sin embargo, en ese momento se escuchó el grito de guerra de un verdadero dios, como si sus plegarias hubiesen llegado de forma inmediata a oídos de un juez castigador, haciendo que todos casi les diera un infarto de miedo a excepción de ella).

Soundtrack: Ghost Rider first transformation).

PD: el grito de guerra era del espíritu de venganza usando Johnny se transformó por primera vez, pero amplificado.

En ese momento todos vieron que una luz muy brillante y cercana emergió en un techo, cosa que aterro a casi todos los presentes, sin embargo, la monja que había hecho el llamado miro eso con ojos esperanzados los acontecimientos inesperados, (Kami-sama) ella pronuncio en voz baja sintiendo en su corazón felicidad y agradecimiento de que su voz invocara a su salvador.

Diablo: que rayos es esto (rugió con desesperación mientras que intentaba tapar su vista ante la luz que se manifestaba como un sol, su típico tono divertido ya no existía, en su lugar era una expresión de horror al sentir la muerte cerca de él, los duendes demonio fueron tratando de recuperar su vista por semejante resplandor al igual los ogros).

Vengador: USTEDES. CULPABLES (sentencio esas palabras mientras que bajaba de un salto del techo aterrizando de una forma épica, para después ponerse en pose de batalla con sus cadenas listas para matar, mientras que era visto por las damas quienes no fueron afectadas por la luz en especial la bella monja peli negra, quien en cierta forma lo invoco con su plegaria y su fe).

Nota: no les afecto la luz a las monjas porque son de corazones puros, mientras que Alicia y las guerreras pudieron desviar la mirada antes que les hiciera daño.

Diablo: ¿y tú quien demonios eres? (pregunto/exigió tratando de mostrar superioridad y ocultando su terror, mientras que recuperaba su vista al igual que los otros monstruos, sin embargo, la respuesta fue mucho peor de lo que esperaba).

Vengador: soy el Vengador Fantasma, protector de los inocentes, castigador de los culpables y ustedes son mi presa ahora (exclamo con poder y rencor por esas escorias, para lanzar sus cadenas hacia el diablo enrollando su cuello, muñecas, y tobillos dejándolo inmóvil, a la par que le estaba derritiendo la piel cosa irónica dado a que provenía del infierno, mientras que sus compañeros torpemente fueron hacia el Vengador en vez de amenazarlo con las monjas, mientras que el Vengador incrustaba las cadenas en el suelo dejando al diablo como un perro bien amarrado).

Entonces el Vengador se dirigió a toda velocidad en contra de los ogros quienes eran los mas fuertes aparte del diablo, el cual uno le iba a dar un puñetazo que el Vengador correspondió y así chocar puños, cosa que todos vieron con impresión al ver que un ser de huesos pudiese detener y confrontar la fuerza de un ogro, sin embargo, lo siguiente que paso los aterro demasiado.

En ese momento el brazo completo del ogro exploto en sangre, cosa que lo haría gritar de dolor si no fuese por el otro puño del Vengador el cual impacto con la cara del ogro y lo destruyo sin ningún problema, para después tomar impulso con un salto para aterrizar en el otro ogro con un pisotón en su cara, el cual si bien no lo mato, lo derribo y lo dejo muy mal herido, pero no le duro mucho el dolor dado a que el Vengador le volvió a dar un pisotón, pero esta vez con tanta fuerza que no solo le destruyo/exploto las manos y la cabeza si no que también el suelo se quebró muy anormalmente.

Nota: el Vengador Fantasma no será el maestro de artes marciales tipo Kenshiro, Jotaro o X, pero se sabía defender muy bien. Tal vez demasiado bien, a la par que su poder lo compensa.

Después de eso vio que los duendes demoniacos se dirigían hacia a él, sin embargo, cometieron el grave error de saltar de frente, cosa que el Vengador aprovecho para sacar una de sus magnums y eliminarlos al estilo de tiro al blanco con balas explosivas infinitas.

Estos acontecimientos dejaron impresionados a mas no poder a los presentes, los cuales estaban temblando de terror a excepción de la monja que había pedido su ayuda. Las guerreras de Alicia estaban preocupadas e iban a ir a rescatar a las monjas mientras que el Vengador estaba distraído con los monstruos, dado a que no sabían sus intenciones y su aspecto de la muerte con llamas del infierno no ayudaba mucho, además de ver su gran (suprema) habilidad en combate y la brutalidad que mostraba las aterraba, sin embargo.

Alicia: esperen, no se acerquen o si no tal vez el las considere como enemigas y las lastime (declaro con seriedad y temor que hagan algo innecesario).

Guerrera 2: pero Alicia-sama si no sacamos de ahí a las monjas puede que sean lastimadas a causa de su pelea, o peor si el intenta lastimarlas una vez acabe con los monstruos (explicaron sus motivos tratando de convencer a Alicia, sin embargo, ella dijo algo que no esperaban que dijera).

Alicia: necesito que confíen en él. El dijo que era el protector de los inocentes así que dudo que las lastime o permita que sufran algún daño, además que solo ha atacado a nuestros enemigos y quiero creer que esta de nuestro lado (lo dijo con un poco de angustia por la intriga de saber quien era ese misterioso ser, que a pesar que le tenia miedo algunos hechos le decían que no tenia intenciones malignas, la plegaria que hizo la monja el cual lo tomo como un ritual, las palabras del Vengador el cual lo tomo como un código de honor o como una misión, el simple hecho de pelear en contra de Kuroinu y la forma en los que los asesinaba).

Esas palabras obligaron a las guerreras a contenerse viendo la batalla, que por cierto ya estaba a punto de terminar, dado a que, tras eliminar a los duendes demoniacos, el Vengador miro al diablo con una mirada que si bien no lo sabía por su rostro, algo en su interior le decía que le tenía odio, repulsión y lastima.

Sin embargo, no pudo decir nada dado a que el Vengador comenzó a caminar hacia el tranquilamente causándole un gran terror, mientras que el se intentaba zafar de las cadenas fallando horriblemente ya que estaba demasiado débil por las quemaduras, a la par que solo se lastimaba más.

Vengador: es hora de que vuelvas a donde perteneces, cuando llegues allá diles a todos ahora yo estoy aquí y que todos los que se atrevan a venir aquí para lastimar a los inocentes, yo los exterminare (declaro con su voz omnipotente, para después tomarlo de la cabeza y abrir su boca, cosa que dejo intrigadas a las presentes que tenían el presentimiento de lo que iba a pasar, no sería nada bonito).

En ese momento el Vengador alzo su cara al cielo, para después colocarla en frente de la del diablo y este recibir una ola de llamas infernales que salían de la boca del Vengador, causándole un dolor y una agonía inenarrable del cual que por mas que lo intento, no pudo escapar de su destino y su cuerpo pereció en llamas convirtiéndose en cenizas.

Después de eso, Alicia junto a sus guerreras para hablar con el sin ver su des transformación, acción que dejo anonadadas a las monjas, viendo que su salvador era un humano con poderes especiales o una deidad que tomo una forma humana para que no temieran y poder convivir con ellos, sin embargo, el llanto de una de ellas llamo la atención de los demás.

Monja 1: kami-sama, gracias kami-sama, gracias por salvarnos de esos monstruos, yo estaba tan asustada, Kami-sama, tenía tanto miedo (empezó a llorar de alivio al ver que la pesadilla finalmente había acabado, mientras que intentaba soltarse para correr hacia el y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, señal que no le tenia miedo si no todo lo contrario, estaba realmente agradecida del milagro que le obsequio su deidad, a la par que sentía felicidad y seguridad en su corazón por la presencia del Vengador).

Esas palabras y el sentimiento que cargaban cavaron muy profundo en Johnny, a la par que al verla así de desesperada como para agradecer su ayuda, a pesar de su apariencia como el Vengador y presenciar su brutalidad, significaba que ella al igual que sus compañeras presenciaron un verdadero infierno, situación que lo daño a tal punto de casi liberar una lagrima, cosa extremadamente extraña en él, a pesar de todo lo que había presenciado en todos sus años de vida.

Sin embargo, dejo eso de lado y se acerco a la monja tranquilamente, cosa que preocupo a las demás al no confiar en el a pesar de haberlas salvado, no obstante, no le importo a Johnny quien al estar de frente de ella, coloco su mano gentilmente en la cabeza de la monja transmitiéndole tranquilidad y consuelo, acción que logro hacerla dejar de llorar.

Johnny: tranquila señorita, se acabó, ya esta a salvo. Una señorita tan bella como usted no merece derramar sus lagrimas por algo como esto (dijo esas palabras mientras la miraba a los ojos con una mirada tranquila y nada pervertida, a la par que le comenzaba a cortar sus ataduras de las manos, mientras que ella miraba con impresión y un poco sonrojada las palabras de consuelo y el alago que le dirigió).

Al terminar de liberarla, la monja casi cae al suelo, pero Johnny la sostuvo gentilmente en brazos para que inmediatamente la monja se aferrara a él con un abrazo tembloroso. Mientras que las demás vieron que Johnny era bueno o al menos estaba de su lado, al ver como estaba tratando a la única que no le temía.

Después de eso Johnny desato a las demás las cuales agradecieron su ayuda muy humildemente con reverencias, a la par que también lloraron de alivio y un tanto de culpa por dudar de él, (eh inclusive le dieron un abrazo de agradecimiento y disculpa), cosa que Johnny desestimo sus agradecimientos con una actitud respetuosa y humilde, a la par que las consoló lo mejor que pudo olvidando un poco su misión. (posdata: les había creado sabanas para taparlas con llamas de creación, habilidad que le obsequio la diosa que le deseo buena suerte en su misión).

Nota: lo siento por no detallar el momento es que me dio flojera XD.

Momentos después, Johnny sintió la presencia de la reina Olga y las chicas.

Johnny: ya pueden salir señoritas (declaro tranquilamente llamando a alguien, acción que confundió a las monjas las cuales se asustaron un poco, pero al ser su salvador quien llamaba lo dejaron pasar).

En ese momento vieron a 2 personas de contextura delgada con piel morena (bueno solo brazos y piernas) que daban la señal que eran mujeres, pero que por alguna razón no se le veían la mitad de sus rostros, a lo cual creyeron que eran ciervas o sacerdotisas de Johnny dado a que creían que era un dios. Mientras que por otra parte Johnny estaba extrañado por la forma en que se presentaban, a la par que se percató que la reina Discordia solo se asomaba un poco de entre las sombras.

Johnny: ¿pasa algo señoritas? (pregunto confundido por el comportamiento de las guerreras).

Chloe: tenemos que estar así, ya sabe, porque somos enemigos de los humanos (declaro lo más suave posible para que no escucharan las monjas, mientras que Johnny se acercaba a ellas un poco disgustado por esa situación y recordando a lo que iba a ese reino).

Cuando Johnny estaba a punto de calmar la situación, 3 personas llegaron al lugar irrumpiendo la conversación.

Alicia: disculpen la molestia ¿me podrían decir para donde fue el ser que mato a los monstruos aliados de Kuroinu? (pregunto seriamente la hermosa princesa rubia de manera seria y autoritaria a los presentes, mientras que tenia su mano reposando en el mango de su espada en alerta a cualquier situación, cosa que desagrado a Chloe y Evelin e iban a atacarla, sin embargo, Johnny las detuvo tranquilamente y se acercó a la princesa para hablar con ella).

Johnny: soy yo señorita, por favor permítame presentarme. Mi nombre es Johnny Blaze, he venido en una misión especial que es proteger a los reinos de estas tierras y matar a todos los miembros de Kuroinu (lo dijo seriamente por la situación, pero con respeto al estar en frente de damas y por su estatus de princesa, sin embargo).

Alicia: no te creo, aquel ser era un esqueleto con llamas majestuosas. Ahora dime a donde fue si no quieres morir ahora mismo (declaro de forma amenazante y autoritaria, sin embargo, Johnny no se mostraba asustado ni nervioso a pesar de las amenazas. Pero por otro lado Olga, Chloe y Evelin al escuchar eso las hizo molestarse mucho al faltarle al respeto a su salvador, así que las iban a atacar no importando la situación, pero se detuvieron al ver a las monjas defender a Johnny)

Monja 1: espere princesa Alicia, Blaze Kami-sama tiene razón, el tomo esa forma para que pudiéramos interactuar con el y poder estar con nosotros los mortales (rogo que le diera una oportunidad de convencerla para probar que era cierto, a la par que todas estaban arrodilladas en pose de suplica tratando de no llorar, señal que mostraba sinceridad y preocupación por su dios, para que no hiciera una locura la princesa).

Esta acción la impresiono mucho, sin embargo, cuando iba a decir algo Johnny convirtió una de sus manos a modo Vengador Fantasma como prueba o evidencia de sus palabras, hecho que dejo anonadadas a la mayoría de las presentes dado a que no sabían que podía hacer eso (a excepción de las elfas oscuras, quienes estaban perdiendo la paciencia de ser ignoradas y preocupadas de que las humanas pusieran en su contra a Johnny).

En ese momento, tanto como Alicia como las guerreras se hincaron como nobles caballeras ante Johnny en señal de respeto, pero también como disculpa por no haberle creído dado a que, a parte de la prueba de la mano, también pudieron reconocer que la vestimenta de Johnny era exactamente igual que la de aquel ser de fuego.

Alicia: lamento mi falta de respeto hacia usted héroe-sama, es que nos conocemos en un mal momento, a la par que fueron un poco extrañas sus acciones. Pero te agradecemos tu ayuda (trato de explicar con lo que paso con pena de la advertencia de muerte que blasfemo, pidiendo a los dioses que las perdonara. Mientras que Johnny tenia una gota de sudor nervioso por el respete que le tenían en ese lugar, a pesar de su poder).

Johnny: no hay problema señoritas, pero pongansen de pie que tenemos que proteger su reino (declaro seriamente mientras intentaba detectar las presencias de los restantes de Kuroinu que envió Vault a ese reino, sin embargo, Alicia lo interrumpió).

Alicia: estoy de acuerdo, pero antes podríamos saber quiénes son las personas que están de tras suyo, por favor (pregunto curiosa y respetuosa mientras miraba a las damas de capucha, sin percatarse que había una tercera detrás de ellas en las sombras de las casas).

Chloe: somos compañeras y acompañantes de Blaze-sama (lo dijo de forma cortante y un tanto ofensiva a la princesa Alicia, quien se molesto por aquella forma de hablarle).

Alicia: y tú quién eres para hablarme de esa manera, exijo que se quiten las capuchas y revelen sus identidades (exigió de forma autoritaria mientras que tomaba el mango de su espada al igual que las guerreras, cosa que poco le importo a las elfas que también se estaban preparando para batalla, poniendo a las monjas bastante asustadas las cuales se refugiaron en la espalda de Johnny, quien tenia una cara de desagrado y molestia por la situación, sin embargo, algo lo alerto y decidió interrumpir el conflicto).

Johnny: señoritas por favor detengansen, soldados de Kuroinu están intentando entrar en la iglesia, donde apuesto que están los civiles, tenemos que detenerlos ahora. Bien si nadie quiere ir yo iré, pero no se maten en lo que regreso. **Es una orden** (declaro de forma seria y autoritaria con casi todas las palabras con su voz semi humana fantasmal, *ósea que el Vengador fantasma y Johnny hablaran al mismo tiempo*, señal de que Zaratos quería desahogarse un poco la tensión que le provocaban las princesas. Para que la última frase la dijera ya transformado en el Vengador, mientras que las presentes estaban anonadadas de la acción que hizo).

En ese momento Johnny dio un salto muy largo y poderoso (como si fuera Hulk) saliendo a toda velocidad hacia la iglesia, para que segundos después las presentes decidieran seguirlo para ayudarlo, aunque sea echándole un ojo a los civiles mientras el se despachaba a los pervertidos, dejando en pausa la discusión.

Mientras tanto en la iglesia.

Los soldados de Kuroinu estaban golpeando ferozmente la puerta de la iglesia con un pilar de concreto, haciendo que se debilitara poco a poco hasta que finalmente cedió.

Líder: muy bien chicos maten a los hombres y niños. Capturen a las mujeres y niñas antes que llegue ese monstruo que asesino a nuestros aliados (ordeno confiado de que lograrían terminar su misión antes que el Vengador Fantasma llegara, mientras que los demás corrían hacia los civiles los cuales estaban aterrados suplicando a los dioses que los salvaran, sin embargo).

Algo había atravesado el techo de la iglesia creando una nube de polvo que conmociono a todos, sin embargo, el humo se dispersó muy rápidamente mientras emergía una luz y el ambiente se comenzaba a calentar.

líder: ¿pero qué? ¿Qué diablos? (se pregunto confundido por lo que paso pero asustado por una sensación de peligro, que le alertaba de lo que emanaba esa luz).

GROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAG.

Se hoyo un grito/rugido de un monstruo furioso proviniendo de la luz, hasta que vieron a un ser esquelético en llamas que portaba vestiduras extrañas, pero que aun así se veía extremadamente imponente y aterrador, a la par que los soldados de Kuroinu reconocieron al ser por las palabras de su líder, sintiendo el verdadero terror.

Líder: todos hacia él. Tal vez todos unidos podamos vencerlo (exclamo con desesperación e incredulidad, para que todos corrieran hacia el Vengador, cosa que los civiles iban a aprovechar para escapar, sin embargo).

Vengador: JAJAJAJAAA (el vengador se burlo de los soldados, para después golpear el suelo con mucha fuerza partiéndola y así emerger columnas de fuego muy poderosas, ataque que asesino a muchos, sin embargo, eran tantos que tenían para sacrificar).

Nota: véanlo la tormenta del caos del juego de dark souls o las columnas de fuego de Iori Yagami.

No obstante, el Vengador saco un hacha de 2 manos, *como el de los cazadores de bloodborne o el hacha Leviatán de Kratos, estilo Vengador Infernal,* de un portal de fuego para que la cargara de poder y llamas infernales, haciendo un movimiento que libero una ola de fuego exterminando más guerreros.

Nota: vean el ataque como el fated circled del personaje Squall de final fantasy 8.

Nota 2: la razón por la que el Vengador fantasma saco un arma que no tenía, es porque esta experimentando con la mejora de su poder, usando a los soldados como conejillos de indias. Que por cierto tendrá un par de armas extras para la batalla, a la par que gracias a su nueva habilidad equipará apropiadamente a sus compañeras de batalla.

En eso los sobrevivientes ya no querían atacar al Vengador al presenciar su poder, pero tampoco podían correr por el miedo que tenían, cosa que el vengador aprovecho para sacar otra arma de un portal de fuego, el cual era un lanzagranadas infernal de un solo tiro (entre comillas) empezando a dispararles a sus enemigos con bolas de fuego tan poderosas y majestuosas que un sol, reduciendo rápidamente los números, mientras que sus victimas intentaban de escapar. Sin embargo.

El Vengador decidió acabar con la batalla guardando sus nuevas armas, para sacar sus cadenas y aventarlas a los últimos, sin embargo, a medio camino el Vengador las creo un portal de fuego donde entraron y así crear un domo de portales alrededor de los guerreros, dejándolos apresados con un muy mal presentimiento de lo que iba a pasar.

Pero antes que alguien hiciera o dijera algo, las cadenas salieron masivamente de los portales con las puntas transformadas en kunais incandescentes que los atravesaron, sufriendo un dolor y una agonía inenarrables a los soldados, aterrando a los testigos.

Después de eso pasaron unos cuantos segundos de silencio sepulcral, hasta que el Vengador volvió a reír de manera demoniaca y omnipotente, jalando las cadenas que despedazaron a los soldados que tenían atados/incrustados. Hasta que volvieron a su portador como uno.

Entonces el silencio volvió creando una tensión sofocante entre los civiles y el Vengador, sin embargo, Johnny rompió el hielo enrollando sus cadenas y des transformándose, dejando anonadados a los presentes, pero antes que alguien dijera o hiciera algo, alguien se les adelanto.

Alicia: bien hecho Blaze-sama, gracias por salvar a mi gente y mi reino, tiene mi eterna gratitud (dijo la princesa rubia, la cual estaba en la entrada destruida con sus guardias y las demás, acercándose a Johnny).

Nota: dijo esas palabras para que los civiles no le tuvieran miedo y vieran que era conocido suyo. A la par que lo decía sinceramente dado a que era la verdad, el Vengador/Johnny logro rescatar a tiempo a la mayoría de su reino, aunque estaba realmente intrigada de sus intenciones y quienes eran sus acompañantes.

Johnny: se acabó, lo siento si los asuste es que tenían que pagar apropiadamente esos monstruos. Mi nombre es Johnny Blaze a su servicio (declaro respetuosamente como una disculpa por los métodos que uso para matar a los villanos de Kuroinu, sin embargo, los civiles empezaron a aplaudir y a exclamar de alegría, elogiándolo y agradeciéndole su ayuda cosa que Johnny acepto respetuosamente).

Mientras tanto.

Un hombre, *si es que realmente merece llamarse hombre,* de edad avanzada se encontraba furioso dado a que, sus planes se habían ido a la basura tan fácilmente por la aparición de un ángel castigador y justiciero. Él había esperado esta oportunidad hace mucho tiempo, sacrifico a su pueblo por este momento, él no iba a dejar que todo se echara a perder, el anciano apretó con tanta fuerza su bastón que casi lo parte, el no vendió a su ejército y pueblo a Vault por nada, él lo conseguiría no importa que, el hombre de edad tomo un frasco de píldoras azules que se encontraban en su escritorio, a la par que le indico a 4 guerreros que fueran por una persona especial y que la llevaran a él para ejecutar un plan B, mientras que salía de la habitación rumbo a donde se iba a encontrar con la princesa Alicia.

Viejo: no importa quien seas, o lo fuerte que seas, nadie puede impedirme hacer lo que quiero (el anciano pensó con ira, él tenía un claro objetivo en mente, sin saber en las consecuencias que se le otorgaran sus pecados).

Momentos después.

Se encontraban Johnny, Alicia y las elfas en su trono para arreglar sus asuntos, mientras que las monjas ayudaban a los civiles y cuidaban a los heridos, a la par que las guerreras de Alicia fueron a buscar a la princesa Prim.

Alicia: ¿y bien? ¿van a revelar sus identidades? (dijo tranquilamente y con cortesía por respeto a Johnny viéndolas como invitadas, aunque quedo confundida al ver que no querían hasta que Johnny hablo).

Johnny: esta bien señoritas, es hora de que sepa la verdad (las motivo asegurando que nada malo iba pasar estando el ahí).

En ese momento Chloe y Evelin se quitaron su capucha revelando su rostro, a la par que la reina Discordia se hacia visible dado a que nadie había notado su presencia, gracias a un hechizo de invisibilidad, a excepción de Johnny que sabía dónde estaba gracias a su alma que podía rastrear. Mientras que la princesa Alicia estaba anonadada de ver quiénes eran reconociéndolas al instante, desenfundando su espada lista para la batalla, pero Johnny la logro detener a tiempo.

Johnny: princesa Alicia no lo haga por favor, ellas ya no son el enemigo, venimos para hacer una alianza con usted (revelo sus intenciones del porque salvo a su reino, cosa que dejo impresionadas a las presentes, sin embargo).

Alicia: lo lamento Blaze-sama, pero hemos estado en guerra desde hace muchos años y ellos le han hecho atrocidades a nuestra raza. Acabare con esto de una vez por todas (dijo aferrándose al rencor que les tenia por la guerra que han sufrido en ambos mandos, mientras que Evelin y Chloe sacaban sus armas listas para defender a su reina, la cual la miraba con odio por esas palabras, sin embargo, por una extraña razón quería seguir la decisión de Johnny, quien comenzaría a calmar la situación).

Johnny: con todo respeto princesa, pero ahora mas que nunca necesitan apoyarse entre ustedes, ya que el verdadero enemigo está ahí afuera y es muy poderoso. Se que yo podría eliminarlos sin problemas en este mismo momento, pero debo de tener cuidado para poder proteger a los reinos, un paso en falso y seres inocentes podrían pagar el precio, y más si se están tratando de matar por causas absurdas e inútiles como el poder o el rencor. O que, ¿prefiere que esos monstruos vengan aquí destruyendo todo a su paso, matando a todos los varones de su pueblo y usando a todas las damas incluyéndola a usted como un mero trofeo por toda la eternidad? ¿en verdad prefiere ese destino solo por su orgullo y no poder perdonar a sus enemigos para salvar a sus seres queridos? Si es así tendrá que matarme primero (exclamo ese regaño con sabiduría gracias a todas sus aventuras, en especial las que tuvo que cooperar con sus enemigos para vencer a un enemigo más poderoso, mientras que se acercaba lentamente a la princesa Alicia hasta quedar frente a frente, dejando en shock a las presentes por esas palabras y la voluntad que cargaba en ellas, sin embargo).

Olga: Alicia Arcturus. ¿está dispuesta a olvidar el pasado y unirte a mi para un mejor futuro? Porque yo si lo estoy (declaro con sinceridad y firmeza sin arrepentimiento, gracias a la motivación *un tanto agresiva* en las palabras de Johnny, cosa que dejo impactadas a las demás, en especial a la princesa Alicia quien estaba incrédula por su propuesta).

Johnny: y bien princesa? Cuál es su decisión? (pregunto tranquilamente con una amable sonrisa teniendo esperanzas de que tomara la decisión correcta, al menos por su propio bien).

Alicia: esta bien. Reina Discordia, unamos fuerzas y ayudemos a Blaze-sama a detener a Kuroinu, pero en cuanto nos libremos de ellos arreglaremos cuentas (declaro de forma tranquila pero tajante, recalcando que solo es cooperación temporal mientras que la reina Discordia asentía. Cosa que le molesto a Johnny pero que no le tomo importancia dado a que sabia que no iba a ser necesario eso, porque el convivir entre ellas puede que les ayude a perdonar y a confiar entre ellas y las demás, o si no Zaratos iba a encargarse personalmente de ellas).

Entonces cuando iban a pasar al tema de Johnny y su plan en contra de Kuroinu, las puertas de la sala se abrieron viéndose a varias personas, un anciano, cuatro escoltas guerreros espías de Kuroinu y la princesa Prim, quien tenia dos espadas cerca de su cuello y esposas en sus muñecas, señal que era rehén de esos malditos, cosa que impresiono a todos y enfureció a Johnny y Alicia, en especial a su hermana quien tenia terror de que la lastimaran en cualquier sentido, tratando de ver que podía hacer para rescatarla.

Viejo: hola princesa Alicia, lamento la intromisión pero, usted y yo tenemos negocias que tratar (declaro de forma arrogante y confiado, mientras que Johnny solo miraba a la princesa Prim quien tenia la cabeza baja intentando no llorar, sintiendo culpa e impotencia creyendo que solo era una carga para su hermana).

Alicia: que es esta traición ministro. ¡Suelte a mi hermana ahora! (exclamo con furia y rencor poniendo pose de batalla, lista para la pelea, al igual que Johnny sacaba sus magnums y las elfas también, pero no para salvar a la princesa Prim si no para proteger a su reina, quien veía con asco y resquemor al traidor, recordando a las escorias que también le hicieron eso a ella, sin embargo).

Viejo: ¡hahahaaa! Así no se deben pedir las cosas mi princesa, ahora tiren sus armas o si no la princesa Prim morirá. Le diré algo, si usted me entrega su virginidad, mata a ese monstruo que arruino mis planes y nos deja escapar sin perseguirnos jamás, tendrá a la princesa Prim sana y salva, tiene mi palabra (amenazo con lastimarla, mientras que los soldados acercaban más sus espadas al cuello de la princesa Prim eficazmente, dado a que todos tiraron sus armas obedeciendo, *Evelin y Chloe por petición de Johnny dado a que ellas no tenían una verdadera razón para desarmarse,* mientras que en el interior de Johnny, Zaratos quería salir a devorar su alma).

Alicia: así que fuiste tu quien provoco las explosiones dándole paso al ejército de Kuroinu, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hicistes? ¿Por qué vendiste a tu gente? (interrogo al viejo pervertido con furia e impotencia, ocultando tristeza y dolor por lo que paso su reino con las acciones de ese monstruo).

Viejo: yo ya estoy en mi lecho de muerte, podría importarme menos la gente de esta ciudad, no me importa un bledo asía donde va la guerra, a mi lo único que me importa es tomar tu virginidad (dijo con perversión, lujuria y descaro creyendo que tenia todas las de ganar, mientras que las presentes y Johnny querían ver muerto a ese parasito).

Pero en ese momento Johnny sintió la presencia de las guerreras de Alicia ocultas esperando una oportunidad para rescatar a la princesa Prim, así que cerro sus ojos para comunicarse con ellas a través de Zaratos.

Johnny/Zaratos en la mente de las guerreras: aun no señoritas, tengo un plan (dijo el demonio asustando a las guerreras por un momento, sin embargo. Lograron reconocer su voz y escucharon su plan, para que después le dijera su plan a Chloe y Evelin quienes asintieron discretamente en señal de acuerdo).

Viejo: desde hace mucho quiero tomar tu virginidad, siempre sueño con el momento cuando te hago una mujer, siempre me toco pensando en tu cuerpo. Mmm. Estaba a tan poco, pero ese mocoso tuvo que intervenir y salvarles el culo, maldito. Yo no vendí mi ciudad a Vault a cambio de nada, yo voy a tomar la virginidad de Alicia cueste lo que cueste, te voy a hacer gozar, vas a clamar por más, ven y dejare a Prim libre, yo no voy a morir sin antes romperte el himen, vamos ven, el afrodisiaco que compre para tener una erección actuara dentro de poco tiempo ( exclamo ese atroz discurso con locura y maldad pavoneándose una victoria inexistente, mientras que la mayoría solo podía ver, hasta que Johnny decidió ejecutar su plan comenzándose a reír con burla).

Nota: el viejo ministro le dijo mocoso a Johnny dado a que rejuveneció a los 20 años, sin saber que tenía 70 años. Por cierto vean la risa de Johnny como la risa de victoria del personaje Iori Yagami.

Johnny: jejeje jajaja AJAJAJAJA. No. Tanto como las princesas Alicia y Prim, como este reino, como este mundo están bajo mi protección. ¿de verdad crees que un insignificante parasito como tu lograra sus objetivos, y mas en mi presencia? ¿en verdad crees que permitiré tal blasfemia hacia los inocentes? ¿en verdad tienes la estupidez necesaria para estar enfrente de un monstruo que odia la maldad y los seres como tú? Pobre diablo, tendré que enseñarte donde perteneces (relato ese evangelio de dolor empezando a caminar hacia ellos, como señal a las guerreras metiéndoles pánico a sus víctimas, mientras que las señoritas se impresionaron a mas no poder por su carácter y espíritu en momentos como ese, sin embargo. Chloe y Evelin aprovecharon la distracción para acercarse a sus armas, poniéndose en posición para el plan).

Viejo: no te muevas o si no. (iba a amenazar nuevamente a Johnny con pánico y terror por las palabras que le dijo, mientras que los guerreros estaban dispuestos a lastimar a la princesa Prim y Alicia le iba a rogar que se detuviera, sin embargo).

Las guerreras entraron velozmente con sus espadas listas, cosa que no se dieron cuenta por concentrarse en Johnny, atravesando las espaldas de los guerreros que tenían a la princesa Prim poniéndola a salvo, e impresionando a la princesa Alicia y a la reina Discordia, pero sus espadas se habían atascado por los huesos del pecho, mientras que los otros 2 guerreros las iban a atacar, sin embargo. Johnny lanzo sus cadenas logrando atravesar sus nucas con las puntas kunais.

Nota: en ese momento la princesa Prim aprovecho y corrió a los brazos de su hermana, quien la abrazo con fuerza y cariño protegiéndola mientras que recuperaba su espada.

Johnny/Zaratos: COME HERE (exclamo jalando sus cadenas arrancándoles sus cabezas violentamente).

Esta acción más la situación en la que estaba el viejo hizo que sintiera el verdadero terror , así que empezó a correr cobardemente dándose cuenta de su error, cosa que la princesa Alicia noto y le iba a decir a Johnny que lo detuviera pero.

Olga: ahora pequeñas (exclamo con autoridad, viendo que sus guerreras eran las únicas que podían detenerlo, a lo cual ellas asintieron ya armadas y listas para atacar).

En ese momento Evelin disparo una flecha hacia el viejo el cual irónicamente le dio en trasero, justamente en su agujero para que la puntilla de la flecha saliera por donde estaba su entrepierna, haciendo que cayera dolorosamente herido, mientras que Chloe aprovecho para correr hacia el y atraparlo poniendo una de sus espadas en su cuello.

Este evento hizo que Johnny, Alicia y Olga vieran el potencial de su nueva alianza, y así poder acabar con Kuroinu correctamente sin que nadie de sus reinos perezca.

Después de eso, los guerreros de Kuroinu fueron comida de bestias salvajes que tenían en el reino y el ministro fue enjuiciado por sus actos, el cual fue condenado a morir en manos de Johnny después que revelara información de los planes de Kuroinu.

Y así termina el capitulo 2 de El dios de la venganza vs los demonios de la perversión.

Ending.

(soundtrack: yo quiero un héroe).

¿Dónde están los buenos hombres? ya les dije adiós.

¿Dónde encuentro un Hércules de la batalla en vos?

caballeros ya no hay montando su corcel.

al dormir mis sueños lo traen solo quiero verlo a él.

¡Dale!.

yo quiero un héroe.

esperare por un héroe  
hasta el amanecer,  
muy fuerte será y veloz actuará  
demostrando en batalla frialdad.

yo quiero un héroe.

esperare por un héroe  
hasta que el día llegue a haber,  
muy fuerte estará, decidido será  
y más grande que la eternidad  
que la eternidad.

a la medianoche en mis fantasías vi,  
algo inalcanzable que  
trata de alcanzarme a mí,  
contra la tormenta  
o un lugar donde el calor,  
tu tierna mirada  
más será mi vencedor.

a donde el cielo y mar están en unión,  
o a donde el sol se ve salir,  
en algún sitio hay alguien que me ve desde ahí.

A través del viento y el frío y la lluvia  
la batalla triunfar,  
como fuego en mi sangre lo siento llegar.

(ya lo siento llegar, ya lo siento llegar  
ya lo siento llegar, ya lo siento llegaar).

¡Héroe!.

yo quiero un héroe.

esperare por un héroe  
hasta que el día llegue a haber,  
muy fuerte estará, decidido será  
y más grande que la eternidad.

¡Héroe.

muy fuerte será y veloz actuará  
demostrando en batalla frialdad.

¡yo quiero un héroe!.

Fin del ending.

Ok no ahora si el ending de verdad.

(soundtrack: one punch man Opening 1 full)

One Punch!

(three! two! one! kill shot!)

sanjou! hisshou! shijou saikyou!  
nan datte n da? furasutoreshon! ore wa tomaranai!

one punch! kanryo! rensen renshou!  
ore wa katsu! tsune ni katsu! asshou!  
power, get the power, girigiri genkai made, hero!

ore wa tataeru koe ya kassai nante hoshiku wa nai sa  
hero! dakara hitoshirezu aku to tatakau  
(nobody knows who he is)  
sora ooi oshiyoseru teki ore wa se o muke wa shinai  
hero! naraba yuruginaki kakugo shita tame, kuridase tekken

(three! two! one! fight back!)  
sanjou! go on! seiseidoudou!  
dou natten da? nani mo kanjinee mohaya teki inee!

justice! shikkou! mondou muyou!  
ore ga tatsu! aku o tatsu! gasshou!  
power, get the power, adorenarin afuredasu ze!  
power, get the power, kitaeta waza o buchikamase

hero! donna ni tsuyoi yatsu mo chippoke na gaki datta n da  
hero! yowaki onore norikoe tsuyoku naru  
(nobody knows who he is)  
kami yadoru kobushi kakagete ore wa tsukisusumu dake sa  
hero! itsuka haiboku ni odei nameru made  
takakau hero!

ore wa akiramenai sono mune ni asu o egaki  
mezame yuku sekai e ima maiagare tsuyoku takaku  
donna toki de mo nani ga atte mo

hero! ore wa tataeru koe ya kassai nante hoshiku wa nai sa  
hero! dakara hitoshirezu aku to tatakau  
(nobody knows who he is)  
kami yadoru kobushi kakagete ore wa tsukisusumu dake sa  
hero! itsuka haiboku ni odei nameru made takakau hero!  
kodoku na hero!

I wanna be the saikyou hero!

(fin del ending).

Nota: se que no tiene nada que ver esta canción con Kuroinu o el vengador fantasma, pero eso es lo que es el vengador y ese sería su canción si fuera anime, además que no quería buscar el Opening o ending de la serie por lo perturbadora que es.

Extras.

Primero que nada quiero agradecerles su apoyo hacia este proyecto, en verdad se los agradezco ya que eso significa que este será un digno homenaje o sucesor hacia su historia original.

Segundo. Estas serán las armas que usara Johnny en esta travesía, espero que les agrade esta selección.

Cadenas incandescentes.

Hacha/mazo de cazador.

Machetes dobles.

Lanzagranadas de un tiro.

Escopeta/rife francotirador wínchester.

Magnums revolvers dobles.

Cuchillos/estacas arrojadizas.

Granadas acidas (botellas rellenas de ácido).

Cocteles molotov.

Dinamita.

Tercero: les gustaría que Johnny se cambie de ropa a la de un vaquero/cazador del viejo oeste como Carter Slade como homenaje o con sus vestiduras normales. (tranquilos seguirá conduciendo su moto).

Cuarto y último: sé que en este capitulo Johnny no se relaciono mucho con las damas, ni que tampoco tuvieron mucho protagonismo, pero en el siguiente será un poco más tranquilo y ahí podrá conocerlas y convivir con ellas.

Bueno eso fue todo nos vemos a la siguiente CHAOOO.


	3. Lo siento

Hola hermanos fanficteros paso por aqui para pedir disculpas de tardar tanto ultimamente y les dire mis razones del porque:

1.- porque recientemente tuve un accidente junto a 2 seres queridos el cual a mi me daño levemente, mientras que uno de ellos si salio severamente lastimado y ahora esta en cama con muchas partes enyesadas.

2.- porque recientemente un trauma personal resurgió en mi y caí en una depresión muy fuerte por una cosa que vi que no puedo revelar, pero que me dejo muy devastado y eso me hizo no poder concentrarme.

de hecho tenia planeado subir un capitulo el 6 de julio dia de mi cumpleaños, pero no pude debido a ese trauma.

aun así pido disculpas por no darles sus rica droga que les gusta, prometo que pronto volvere y que les dare lo que merecen, si incluso las historias que tadavia me faltan como la de Goku en valkirye drive y Vergil en masou Gakuen hxh (en especial esta historia que he retrasado tanto para aprender a representar su verdadera personalidad y no hacer cosas como el clan sparda y ustedes disfuten de ese personaje que querian en los comentarios de la encuesta que hice en la historia de Gohan).

bueno creo que eso es todo nos vemos a la siguente me despido y nuevamente lo siento y GRACIAS.

CHAOOO!


	4. Chapter 3

Hola hermanos fanficteros, es hora de predicar el evangelio sangriento de este ángel tan respetable en esta aventura.

Pregunta a la comunidad: si ustedes hicieran un fanfic en donde enviaran a Doom Slayer a otro universo no importando de que sea ¿cuál sería? Por mi parte lo enviaría a Overwatch, Gears of War, Silent Hill, Fallout, Mortal Kombat, Brutal Legend, Devil My Cry, Nanatsu no Tazai, Berserk, Fist of the north star, Kimetsu no Yaiba, Dororo o por supuesto kuroinu. Pero sobre todo a Metroid y que se case con la dama Samus (okey me deje llevar otra vez) así que ¿ustedes a donde lo llevarían?

PD: tranquilos, todavía no hare una historia de Doom (no hasta acabar una o 2 historias) pero me gustaría saber su opinión.

PD 2: respuestas y aclaraciones al final del capítulo.

sin más que decir que comience.

Opening.

(Ghost riders in the sky – spider bait).

THAT'S RIGHT.

An old cowboy went riding out one dark and windy day.

Upon a ridge he rested as he went along his way.

When all at once a mighty herd of red eyed cows he saw,

A-plowing' through the ragged skies.

And up a cloudy draw.

(Risa omnipotente del vengador fantasma).

Their brands were still on fire and their hooves were made of steel.

Their horns were black and shiny and their hot breath he could feel.

A bolt of fear went through him as they thundered through the sky,

For he saw the riders coming hard.

And he heard their mournful cry.

Yippie-ya-yaaay.

yippie-ya-ohhh.

Ghost riders in the sky.

Yippie-ya-yaaay.

yippie-ya-ohhh.

Ghost riders in the sky.

Their faces gaunt, their eyes were blurred, their shirts all soaked with sweat.

He's riding' hard to catch that herd, but he isn't caught'em yet.

'Cause they've got to ride forever on that range up in the sky,

On horses snorting fire.

As they ride on hear their cry.

As the riders loped on by him, he heard one call his name.

If you want to save your soul from hell a-riding on our range.

Then cowboy change your ways today or with us you will ride,

Trying' to catch the devil's herd.

Across these endless skies.

Yippie-ya-yaaay.

yippie-ya-ohhh.

Ghost riders in the sky.

Yippie-ya-yaaay.

yippie-ya-ohhh.

Ghost riders in the sky.

Yippie-ya-yaaay.

yippie-ya-ohhh.

Ghost riders in the sky.

Yippie-ya-yaaay.

yippie-ya-ohhh.

Ghost riders in the sky.

Yippie-ya-yaaay.

yippie-ya-ohhh.

Ghost riders in the sky.

Yippie-ya-yaaay.

yippie-ya-ohhh.

Ghost riders in the sky.

(fin del Opening)

Advertencia.

Está historia fue creada con finés de diversión y entretenimiento, no se buscá ofender o burlarse de ningún tipo de gustos u opiniones.

Toda queja o sugerencia de la historia ya sea por los personajes, eventos o cosas específicas de la historia serán leídos y atendidos en los comentarios pará poder mejorar esta aventura,.

Favor de tratar de poner una reseña o critica siendo lo más objetivo posible sin insultos ni groserías

GRACIAS

**Hoy veremos: momento de paz, reforzando los lazos y entrenando a aliados.**

Olga: será agradable tener tranquilidad sin preocuparse de esos malditos de kuroinu, y más puedo estar a su lado Blaze-sama (dijo de manera tranquila con un semblante de alegría, por ver qué ocurriría a continuación, sonrojándose ligeramente por la curiosidad que tenía por su héroe).

Johnny: el honor será mío madam, espero que le agrade mi compañía y alivie el estrés que le provoca esta situación (dijo con cortesía y caballerosidad, obsequiándole una sonrisa que le aumento el rubor pero que correspondió con una radiante sonrisa que la hacía ver hermosa).

Chloe: ¿está bien que me dirija a usted como un amigo? No quisiera faltarle al respeto de esa manera (pregunto con humildad y respeto mostrando un ligero sonrojo).

Johnny: desde luego señorita, no me gusta que me traten como una deidad (dijo modesto acariciando su cabeza gentilmente, cosa que le apeno un poco, pero sonrió en señal de agradecimiento).

Evelin: no es justo Chloe yo también quiero, gracias por compartirnos un poco de su tiempo y de su historia Blaze-sama (le reclamo cómicamente a su mejor amiga de recibir el afecto de Johnny sin problema alguno, para que inmediatamente sintiera la otra mano de Johnny acariciar su cabello blanco haciéndola sonrojar, pero que también le agradeció con una hermosa sonrisa).

Mientras que a lo lejos se veía a la princesa Alicia mirándolas con un rostro serio y que demostraba desagrado y envidia, pero que, sin embargo, no iba a interferir con un poco de tristeza y se iba a retirar sin saber que alguien se le había acercado.

Johnny: ¿se encuentra bien señorita? (pregunto de manera tranquila y curiosa sintiendo un poco de preocupación por su nueva amiga y aliada).

Alicia: ¿oh? Blaze-sama, no es nada muchas gracias por su atención, es solo que no quiero que Prim vea o sufra la realidad que sufre nuestro mundo (logro ocultar los sentimientos que estaba sintiendo antes, con su preocupación sobre la misión que iba a emprender con Johnny y sus aliadas).

Johnny: no se preocupe, ella es muy fuerte y la tiene a usted para que este a salvo, además el conocer el mundo y a nuevas personas ayudaran a tener más confianza en ella y en los demás (dijo sabiamente intentando darle ánimos y confianza a Alicia, pero que la princesa no pudo prestarle mucha atención, dado a que se había acercado demasiado y había puesto su mano en su hombro de manera que se imaginara una situación romántica, haciéndola sonrojarse a mas no poder al no estar acostumbrada a estar tan cerca de un chico y más si le estaba obsequiando una cariñosa y sincera sonrisa).

Alicia: g-g-g-gracias B-B-Blaze-sama, p-pero l-le agradecería q-que (intentaba formular una oración para pedirle que se separara, ya que estaba sintiendo algo desconocido pero agradable en su interior, mientras que intentaba no salir corriendo de los nervios y la pena que sentía).

Johnny: ¿m? ¿se encuentra bien? O no creo que tiene fiebre (pregunto extrañado por el sonrojo de Alicia tocando su frente empeorando el estado de la princesa, sintiendo calor lo cual le preocupo mucho creyendo que estaba enferma, sin embargo, alguien interrumpió la escena cómica salvándola del malentendido).

Prim: ¿Alicia-nechan? ¿Blaze-sama? Que alegría verlos (dijo de manera alegre e inocente no sabiendo lo que estaba pasando, que al oír la voz de su prima hermana Alicia se apartó rápidamente de Johnny dejándolo impresionado, pero que lo dejo pasar dado a que vio que no estaba enferma de algo grave).

Alicia: gracias Prim (dijo jadeando cansadamente intentando recuperar el aliento y dejar de estar roja por lo que paso, mientras que Prim solo la veía con un rostro confundido pero tierno).

Johnny: Hola señorita Prim ¿se encuentra bien? ¿está lista para esta aventura? (pregunto acercándose a ella e inclinarse para estar a su altura acariciando su cabecita).

Prim: este, si, gracias por dejarme acompañarlos Blaze-sama (agradeció sonrojada por tener tan cerca a su héroe y que este le estaba acariciando su cabeza gentilmente como un hermano mayor, sin embargo, se recompuso rápidamente por su inocencia para terminar sus palabras con una sonrisa adorable y pura).

Mientras tanto la princesa Alicia veía ese momento con una sonrisa que, pese a que tenía un poco de celos, no le tomo importancia al sentir calidez y protección viniendo de ese chico que tiene la fuerza de un guerrero y el corazón de un caballero, esperando con ansias emprender la nueva misión/aventura que emprenderán juntos.

INICIO.

(Calabozos del castillo de la princesa Alicia).

Los fríos y desoldaos calabozos ahora se encontraban con el único sonido de un grito agónico, esa persona que gritaba de dolor no era otra que el ministro del reino del este, otra serie de gritos placo el aire, los demás presos no se atrevían a hablar, temiendo tener la misma suerte que el ministro, sin embargo, aún no se podían sacar de la cabeza la imagen del ministro siendo arrastrado por un muchacho de no más de 20 años, que era pelinegro con ojos azules y que tenía el rostro de un verdadero asesino, el cual vestía ropas extrañas oscuras con un montón de piezas de metal, dándole un aspecto realmente imponente y aterrador como si fuera un descendiente de la muerte.

Pero que lo más extraño era que estaba siendo acompañado por la princesa Alicia, la reina de los elfos oscuros Olga y sus fieles guerreras, lo cual no entendían si eran enemigas sin saber de su alianza.

Unos minutos después los gritos comenzaron, eran tan aterradores que les helaba la sangre, ellos reconocieron que la persona que gritaba era el mismo ministro, eso los desconcertó mucho, pero no tenían ganas ni las agallas para cuestionar lo que sucedía, los gritos cada vez se volvían más lamentables, a los demás presos hasta les llego a dar algo de pena el hombre viejo.

Ministro: esperen por favor, esperen, ya no más por favor, ya no (rogo de la forma más patética y lamentable voz quebrada y llorosa por la semejante paliza que había recibido por parte de las señoritas Chloe, Evelin y Alicia, mientras que la reina Discordia le hacía preguntas tratando de sacarle información de kuroinu y Johnny estaba recostado en una pared esperando el momento para devorar su alma).

Sin embargo, como era predecible eso ni los consoló, ni los inmuto. En especial a la princesa Alicia que la hizo enfurecer de sobre manera al pensar en lo que le había propuesto para salvar a su hermanita sabiendo que era mentira, teniendo una pequeña imagen de ella pidiendo lo mismo que él y que no se detendría en lo absoluto, aplastándole las bolas con una fuerza sobrehumana, lo cual le causo un dolor inenarrable y más por la herida que tenía a causa de la flecha de la señorita Evelin.

Olga: entonces di de una vez lo que queremos escuchar (dijo de manera fastidiada e inclemente por los lloriqueos del asqueroso anciano, que estaba casi desnudo salvo por unos calzones ensangrentados cubriendo sus desgracias, mientras que se podía ver todas sus heridas horrendas, pero bien merecidas).

No obstante, el ex ministro tuvo una estúpida y asquerosa idea creyendo que así iba a lograr su objetivo sabiendo que moriría, pero que a causa de su locura decidió intentarlo.

Ministro: está bien les diré todo lo que se sobre kuroinu, pero solo lo hare si usted princesa Alicia me entrega su primera vez, tómelo o púdrase jajaja (propuso demostrando locura y descaro, señal de que ya no le importaba la muerte, no sabiendo que solo empeoraría su castigo mientras que las presentes habían fruncido el ceño, listas para descuartizarlo, sin embargo).

Zaratos: castígalo, ahora (dijo molesto en la mente de Johnny dándole la orden que le saque la información al estilo vengador fantasma).

Johnny: ya te habías tardado (bromeo ansioso de darle su merecido a esa escoria, para separarse de la pared sin decir nada, llamando la atención de los demás)

Alicia: ¿eh, Blaze-sama? (pregunto confundida pero un poco asustada, dado a que empezó a sentir el poder y el calor de Johnny, señal que estaba a punto de convertirse en el vengador).

Johnny: tranquilas, llegare a un acuerdo con este parasito (dijo sádicamente con una sonrisa malvada, señal de que Zaratos iba a tomar el control, sorprendiendo a todos de ese lado suyo, mientras que Johnny tomaba fuertemente la cabeza del preso haciéndolo gritar de dolor).

Ministro: aaaaa espera, espera no me puedes tocar, yo tengo el derecho de toma. (no pudo seguir blasfemando sus perversiones dado a que Johnny le tapó la boca con su mano ya transformada al estilo vengador fantasma, el cual le comenzó a quemar y calcinar todo el interior de su boca y garganta provocándole una agonía inenarrable, a la par que lo dejaba mudo por los pocos segundos que tenia de vida).

Zaratos: SILENCIO, el único derecho que tienes ahora es cerrar tu asqueroso hocicó (exclamo arto de las palabras que iba a escuchar de su víctima con su voz omnipotente de espectro).

Olga: espere Blaze-sama, si el muere no sabremos como defendernos de kuroinu cuando ataquen (recalco un poco apenada y nerviosa de llevarle la contraria dado a que también ella quería destruirlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero aun necesitaban la información de las estrategias del enemigo).

Zaratos: en efecto madam, necesitamos la información, pero no a este montón de mierda (declaro de forma sádica y badass, mostrando una sonrisa imponente y seductora, haciendo sonrojar a las presentes y más a la reina Discordia por el respeto que le mostro a pesar de esa personalidad).

En ese momento el ex ministro intento decir algo, pero como tenía su boca calcinada por más que se esforzó no pudo liberar ni el más débil gemido, a la par que Johnny lo tomo de los lados de su cabeza para ponerse en posición y se transformó en el vengador fantasma por completo.

Zaratos: te llego la hora, **MIRAME** (sentencio esas poderosas palabras con su voz omnipotente para después hacer que lo mirase a los ojos, empezando a quemar lenta y dolorosamente haciendo que empezara a convulsionar por la agonía, mientras que Johnny veía sus recuerdos y sus pecados asqueándolo profundamente, sin embargo, lo que más le enfureció fue si la princesa Alicia hubiera aceptado darle su inocencia por la mierda de información, hubiera sido una trampa o engaño no valiendo el sacrificio que hubiera hecho).

Pero en esos momentos en que Zaratos estaba castigándolo y las presentes lo veían por semejante técnica de penitencia, vieron que poco a poco iba aumentando su poder por la ira que sentía, a lo cual eso conllevo que el cuerpo del traidor se prendiera en llamas intentándolo hacer gritar de dolor, cosa que no le importo en lo más mínimo al vengador quien siguió aplicando la mirada de castigo, mientras que las presentes apartaron la mirada y se separaron un poco por la luz y el calor que emitía.

Olga: ¿ese es el poder de Blaze-sama? Ya antes había visto hacer ese ataque, pero no era tan intenso como ahora ¿Qué cosa estará pasando para que tenga que aplicar tanto poder? (se preguntó extrañada por la brutalidad de ese ataque, recordando y comparándolo a la vez que lo uso en el ayudante de Vault, sin embargo, reacciono al sentir como Johnny finalizaba su ataque comenzando a desaparecerla luz y el calor).

Cuando finalmente pudieron reponerse de los efectos del ataque, vieron como el vengador fantasma dejo caer bruscamente el cadáver del traidor señal de que estaba sumamente enojado, a lo que iban a preguntar las razones, pero antes que lo hicieran vieron que volvió a ser humano.

Johnny: tengo la información, no es mucha, pero ahora sabremos cual será el siguiente paso de Kuroinu (declaro seriamente empezando a pensar en un plan, a lo cual todas asintieron retirándose del cuarto).

En el recorrido a los aposentos de la princesa Alicia.

Alicia: ¿y bien Blaze-sama, que información obtuvo de ese traidor? (pregunto curiosa, pero sería por la situación y su personalidad de guerrera, aunque aun mostrando respeto a Johnny).

Johnny: bueno pues, el siguiente objetivo de Kuroinu es el reino de la sacerdotisa Kaguya, debido a las bajas que perdieron en el reino de los elfos oscuros y las bajas que predecirían del ataque aquí, tomando en cuenta que yo interfería y arruinaría sus planes, así que decidieron elegir ese reino dado a que es el más débil de todos y usarían a los hombres como esclavos o carne de cañón para los demás objetivos en lo que recuperan números. Sin embargo, trataran de confundirnos haciéndonos creer que se habían rendido o escapado esperando un par de semanas (explico lo que pudo ver en los recuerdos del traidor, a lo que las demás se sorprendieron un poco por sus conocimientos de guerra, pero lo dejaron pasar recordando que es un dios para ellas).

Alicia: es impresionante su sabiduría Blaze-sama, pero ¿Qué deberíamos de hacer? ¿atacarlos directamente o avisar/ir al reino de Kaguya, para que se preparen apropiadamente y los derroten o evacuen? (propuso 2 brillantes ideas para contrarrestar la estrategia de sus enemigos y salvar a su futuro reino aliado).

Johnny: me temo que no podemos hacer ninguna de las 2, la primera porque ese parasito no sabía la ubicación de la base central de Kuroinu, de ser así ya hubiera ido por la cabeza de ese bastardo y acabar con esta pesadilla de una vez por todas, además que con solo 2 reinos aun no serían lo suficientemente fuertes para derrotarlos, necesitan a los demás si es que por alguna razón no puedo ayudarlas o protegerlas. En cuanto a la segunda opción sería demasiado arriesgado manifestar actividad en el reino de la señorita Kaguya, dado a que se darían cuenta que sabemos su jugada y elegirían otro reino aprovechando la confusión, ahora lo mejor es esperar y fortalecer este reino y el de los elfos oscuros por si vuelven a atacar para terminar el trabajo (declaro de manera fría y meticulosa analizando sus opciones, cosa que sus aliadas entendieron y aceptaron).

Olga: disculpe Blaze-sama ¿podría saber cómo tiene conocimientos tan detallados de estas situaciones? Y ¿nos podría hablar un poco de su poder? (pregunto de manera curiosa pero respetuosa, a lo cual las demás también estaban interesadas en saber).

Johnny: (suspiro) bueno supongo que no hará daño que conozcan un poco de mí. La razón por la que se tanto de esto es porque no es la primera vez que estoy en este tipo de situaciones, de donde vengo cada día aparece un nuevo enemigo o un nuevo problema, que hace que tanto como yo como otros seres que pelean por el bien estemos al pie del cañón, pero no solo yo si no los antiguos portadores de este poder que me han guiado durante todos estos años (relato con orgullo y nostalgia todas las batallas que libro, a la par del apoyo y fuerza que le ha dado zaratos contra los enemigos más fuertes).

Olga: ¿antiguos portadores? ¿entonces usted no ha sido el único que ha tenido ese poder? ¿son heredables? ¿Cuántos años tiene? (empezó a preguntarle más y más cosas de forma impresionada pero curiosa y respetuosa como también las demás).

Johnny: 1, si aparte de mi ha habido muchos más portadores de esta. Fuerza, algunos por voluntad propia, otros al ser elegidos por este poder, y otros por otras razones. 2, no son heredables a través de descendencia, si no que cada portado debe demostrar que es lo suficientemente fuerte para llevar esta pesada carga y deben de haber pasado por una pesadilla para entender su propósito. 3, tengo 70 años (respondió tranquilamente sus preguntas compartiendo un poco de la historia de Zaratos y los demás portadores omitiendo el hecho de que era la maldición de un poderoso demonio, sumamente cruel y engañoso. No obstante, quedaron anonadadas por las palabras de Johnny).

Alicia: ¿Qué? Pero si te vez como un joven de 20 años, aunque pensándolo bien esa es una edad muy corta para un dios supremo como tu (exclamo impresionada por la edad de Johnny, sin embargo, le dio la razón al creer que era un dios inmortal, a lo cual también lo elogio por su fuerza lo que las demás coincidían, cosa que le saco una gota de sudor a Johnny y empezándolo a fastidiar de que lo alaben por algo que no es).

Olga: ya veo, le agradezco de corazón que nos compartiera un poco de su historia, tiene lógica que el poder sea el único que decida que dios merece adquirir esa fuerza, ya que una mala elección podría crear un apocalipsis (explico las características de la voluntad de Zaratos sin saber que el poder en realidad es un ángel caído y corrompido, siendo condenado a servir a los demonios).

Johnny: eso no sería un problema, el poder tiene voluntad propia y siempre está supervisando que el portador cumpla con su código y use el poder para lo que realmente es, castigar a todos los pecadores condenados que ya no pueden salvar sus almas y proteger a los inocentes, si el portador se revela, falla o renuncia la carga que exige el poder, lo abandonara sin más en busca que alguien mejor o con su antiguo dueño si es que aún vive (explico tranquilamente recordando a Robbie Reyes cuando lo abandono).

Alicia: entonces, ¿lo único que debemos hacer por ahora es intentar restaurar y reforzar nuestros reinos por si hay un ataque sorpresa? Supongo que la reina elfo oscuro tendrá que regresar a casa para prepararse ¿cierto? (explico el plan que debían que seguir meticulosamente empezando a pensar en cómo preparar a su reino, sin embargo, la parte donde dijo que las elfas oscuras tenían que irse lo menciono con disgusto y rencor, como si quisiera que se marcharan lo más antes posible, cosa que lo notaron claramente todos y molesto mucho a sus aliadas).

Olga: por ahora no será necesario dado a que mi gran generala tomo mi puesto como líder cuidando mi reino en mi ausencia (declaro con desinterés y un poco de rencor hacia la princesa, señal que a pesar que eran aliadas les iba a costar bastante tiempo olvidar todas las heridas que se hicieron en el pasado, mientras que Johnny solo suspiro con decepción y alivio de que dejaron de prestarle atención, pero que fue por una mala causa).

Sin embargo, no pudieron seguir debatiendo dado a que habían llegado a la sala privada de Alicia en donde los esperaba la princesa Prim, quien, a pesar de estar muy nerviosa por su timidez, tomo valor para acercarse a Johnny, mientras que todos tomaban asiento (excepto Johnny).

Prim: am disculpe Blaze kami-sama ¿puedo decirle algo por lo que paso hace unas horas? (pregunto tiernamente con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, mientras que jalaba la parte baja de su chaqueta de cuero como toda una loli adorable que se respete).

Johnny: desde luego señorita ¿Qué quiere decirme? (pregunto un tanto curioso una semi sonrisa cálida como si fuera un hermano mayor).

Prim: muchas gracias por salvarme de esos malos que me querían lastimar, no solo lo digo por aquellos que alejo de mi con sus cadenas, sino que también cuando le agradecí a las guerreras que salvaron me dijeron que fue su idea y que las guio, para que pudieran atacar sin temor a que yo sea lastimada, así que gracias por salvarme (relato tiernamente con admiración hacia su salvador con la cabeza baja por la pena, para terminar con una reverencia digna de una doncella).

Johnny: ¿Por qué me agradece algo que merece? Je, me alegra que este bien (desestimo respetuosamente, obsequiándole una semi sonrisa que a pesar de la simpleza del gesto entendió los sentimientos que cargaba, a la par que le acaricio su pelo suavemente haciéndola sonrojar como tomate).

Prim: este, aun así tiene mi gratitud Blaze-sama (volvió a agradecer su ayuda con una dulce sonrisa que la hacía ver extremadamente adorable y tierna, mientras que la situación se estaba volviendo un tanto incomoda por las demás quienes estaban siendo ignoradas, en especial las elfas que intentaban controlar sus impulsos hacia la dulce princesa que estaba acaparando la atención de su mayor héroe y aliado, mientras que la princesa Alicia si bien tenía un poco de celos le alegro ver que se llevaban bien, a la par que veía un poco de la personalidad de Johnny).

Alicia: ¿y bien? A parte del plan que tenemos sobre el viaje al reino de Kaguya y la fortificación de nuestros reinos ¿Qué propone para acabar con kuroinu? (pregunto de manera tranquila y respetuosa, a lo que las demás prestaban atención como si fueran soldadas escuchando a su comandante o general).

Johnny: bien, una vez que hayamos terminado de preparar bien sus hogares y salvar a la señorita Kaguya con su reino si es posible, investigaremos la forma de ver dónde van a atacar e intentaremos reforzar el reino de Kaguya antes de partir al siguiente objetivo, no será difícil dado a que sé que en cada reino hay un traidor como ese anciano pervertido, a la par que si tenemos suerte en uno de esos ataques Vault asistirá y así poder acabar con él para siempre, a la par que sin Vault todos sus aliados se separaran por su lado haciéndolos fáciles de cazas y exterminar con la ayuda de los demás reinos (explico su plan detalladamente sorprendiendo una vez más a las presentes por su conocimiento de guerra como si pudiera ver el futuro, a la par que estaban felices por las palabras de justicia que dijo contra Vault).

Olga: en ese caso será mejor que envié un mensaje a mi reino para que estén listas (dijo tranquilamente para levantarse estando dispuesta a retirarse y ver quien de sus 2 acompañantes tenía que regresar a su reino).

Johnny: no se preocupe por eso señorita, ya es tarde será mejor que descansemos, ya mañana yo enviare el mensaje de una manera especial, creo que nos retiraremos a un lugar en donde dormir, que tengan una buena noche señoritas (dijo de manera respetuosa y caballerosa para levantarse dispuesto a buscar un lugar donde dormir sin temor que traten de lastimar a sus aliadas elfas, sin embargo, eso les preocupo un poco a las princesas dado a que ya conocían los hábitos y tradiciones de los elfos oscuros y no podían permitir que Johnny este solo con ellas, creyendo que usarían ese método para manipularlo y usarlo en su contra).

Alicia: esperen, ¿porque no se quedan aquí en el castillo para que puedan dormir tranquilamente? De todos modos, ya somos aliados así que, véanlo como una prueba de paz entre nosotros jeje (los logro detener pensando rápido en una excusa, ya que tenía el plan de vigilarlas para que no intenten nada con Johnny aun si eso significaba ofrecer su hogar como refugio para sus antiguas enemigas, mientras que la princesa Prim la veía confundida por su propuesta, pero no dijo nada al creer que lo había dicho en señal de amistad).

Johnny: ¿lo dice enserio? (pregunto curioso pero alegre por ver que había dado el primer paso para tratar de estar en paz con sus antiguas rivales, a la par que las invitadas les extraño ese cambio de actitud en Alicia a pesar de su alianza dudando de su alianza, sin embargo, Zaratos le molesto su propuesta captando las intenciones que tenía Alicia con eso).

Olga: agradecemos la oferta, pero sería peligroso para ustedes que permanezcamos aquí, por los ciudadanos que nos odian, así que si saben que refugian a enemigos talvez se revelen contra ustedes (declaro de manera seria rechazando la propuesta por su desconfianza en ella a la par que sus guardianas asentían en señal de acuerdo, mientras que Johnny se sintió un poco desilusionado por ver esa reacción de las señoritas a pesar de que ya eran aliadas).

Alicia: no se preocupen de eso yo me encargare personalmente, además que, si salen del castillo por lo menos por esta noche, es probablemente intenten lastimarlas aun si no son de kuroinu los agresores, aquí estarán a salvo tienen mi palabra (lo dijo más sinceramente con buenas intenciones, cosa que nuevamente sorprendió a los invitados que sintieron preocupación en sus palabras).

Johnny: si realmente no le importa que nos quedemos en su hogar yo por mi parte aceptare su invitación con gratitud (dijo de manera tranquila y caballerosa con una reverencia cortes, cosa que sonrojo a las princesas por ver su ética y respeto a pesar de ser una deidad *según ellas*).

Olga: de acuerdo nos quedamos, gracias por este favor (dijo de manera tranquila mordiéndose un poco la lengua, dado a que no quería alejarse de Johnny y menos dejarlo con sus antiguas enemigas, ya que por alguna extraña razón sentía seguridad y calidez ahora que estaba a su lado, como si su poder la envolviera y abrigara protegiéndola de cualquier mal que tratase de hacerle daño).

Alicia: de nada, por cierto ¿Cómo quieren sus habitaciones? ¿una para cada una o solo una para las tres? (pregunto tranquilamente dándole igual que elegirían).

Olga: una para nosotras tres (tras hablarlo por breves segundos con Chloe y Evelin acordaron permanecer juntas para protegerse entre sí, sin saber que alguien más se les iba a unir).

Alicia: de acuerdo, por favor síganme, las guiare (indico tranquilamente para que todos se retiraran de esa habitación *si incluso la princesa Prim*).

Después de esa reunión caminaron por un rato en el castillo de la princesa Alicia hasta que llegaron a su habitación que compartirían las elfas oscuras.

Alicia: bien es aquí, por favor pónganse cómodas y descansen (dijo de manera tranquila y cortes ocultando su plan de mantenerlas vigiladas para que no hagan nada malo o traten de lastimarlas, sin embargo, alguien hablo sorprendiendo a las presentes).

Johnny: si no es mucha molestia señorita Alicia, yo me quedare con ellas en este cuarto ya que son mis amigas y no quisiera que alguien les haga daño (pidió de manera sincera ya que no quería bajar la guardia contra Vault, por si este los podía espiar o algo por el estilo aprovechando cualquier descuido para cobrar venganza, sin embargo, eso hizo sonrojar a mas no poder a las elfas de ver la preocupación que tenía hacia ellas, mientras que les dio un poco de celos a las princesas).

Alicia: entiendo su punto Blaze-sama, sin embargo, no creo que sea necesario o cómodo que un hombre este en la habitación de 3 mujeres (dijo intento persuadir la decisión de Johnny el cual solo sonrió en señal de acuerdo, pero él no quería dejarlas solas por el afecto o respeto que tenía hacia ellas sobre todo a la dama Discordia).

Olga: está bien, le agradecería que nos acompañe Blaze-sama (dijo de forma amable y cortes intentando controlar su alegría y sorpresa por la propuesta de Johnny, a lo cual Chloe y Evelin asintieron con una leve sonrisa en señal de acuerdo y de invitación hacia su héroe).

Alicia: p-pero (quería de idear algo para que no aceptara Johnny y que pusieran en marcha su plan las elfas oscuras, mientras que la señorita Prim se ocultaba detrás de ella con temor y celos, ya que el ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso y le daba miedo que se pelearan entre sí, y más que las tenían de perder contra las elfas oscuras, a la par que también ella quería que Johnny durmiera con ella).

Johnny: no se preocupe señorita, prometo que no pasara nada malo mientras que yo esté a su lado (dijo tranquilamente aliviando la tensión y alegrando a sus aliadas que aceptara su invitación, a lo cual, la princesa Alicia no tuvo más que aceptar la voluntad de Johnny por temor a que si insistía haría lo enfadar).

Alicia: entiendo, buenas noches (dijo resignada y un poco triste orando a los dioses que no pasara nada malo en el tiempo de estadía de sus antiguas contrincantes, para retirarse junto con la princesa Prim).

Después de esa situación, entraron en la habitación para preparase para dormir, a lo cual las elfas escuras estaban nerviosas y sonrojadas creyendo que compartirían cama con Johnny, sin embargo, escucharon una voz que les rompió su sueño de que pasara eso.

Johnny: bien, ustedes duerman en la cama, yo dormiré en uno de los sofás (propuso tranquilamente quitándose su chaqueta, camisa y botas dejando ver su torso al descubierto, el cual las hizo sonrojar a mas no poder por la anatomía que tenía su cuerpo, pero que lograron distraer su atención al ver que tenía múltiples cicatrices y marcas de guerra, cosa que les extraño ya que como creían que era un dios y más por el poder que mostro, dudaban que algo o alguien le pudiera hacer el más mínimo rasguño).

Olga: ¿está seguro que no quiere dormir una cama digna de usted Blaze-sama? (pregunto de forma tranquila pero un poco sonrojada por imaginarse tocar el cuerpo de su salvador y sentir la calidez de su poder).

Johnny: no se preocupen, estoy acostumbrado a las cosas duras. Además, que le prometí a la princesa Alicia que no pasaría nada malo y sería una falta de respeto si fallo a mi palabra. Buenas noches (dijo suavemente señal de cansancio ya queriendo dormir mientras que se recostaba en el sofá, mientras que las señoritas se empezaban a desvestir para acostarse, cosa que no vio Johnny ya que se había acostado en dirección hacia la puerta y ya tenía sus ojos cerrados conciliando el sueño).

Olga: buenas noches (dijo un poco triste pero muy impresionada y aliviada de Johnny, al ver que a pesar de que era un hombre su personalidad era como la de un príncipe o un ángel sin perversión, lo cual era todo lo contrario a los habitantes de su mundo, que la mayoría eran cerdos pervertidos sin honor, cosa que le hacía sentir algo en su interior que le agradaba mucho hacia Johnny, sentimientos que también compartían sus guardianas, las cuales querían mostrarle su verdadera personalidad como él les había pedido).

Después de eso las señoritas se acostaron desvestidas en la cama, las guerreras a los extremos para vigilar los lados y la reina en medio, sin embargo, no se sentían cómodas. Talvez por lo que pasaron ese día, talvez porque estaban porque estaban durmiendo en tierras lejanas a su hogar y peor siendo que eran ex tierras enemigas, talvez era que las tres dormían en una misma cama a pesar que era lo suficientemente grande para que cupieran 10 personas, no obstante, lograron dormir después de un par de minutos.

Mientras tanto en la cabeza e Johnny.

Zaratos: oye Johnny, porque no les das un entrenamiento estos días que se prepararan para el viaje. No me malinterpretes solo lo digo para que no las ande teniendo que rescatar como un caballero del signo zodiacal Pegaso que conocí el cual tenía que rescatar a la diosa Atenea en todas sus aventuras (propuso seriamente ese favor que le iban hacer a las señoritas para hacerlas más fuertes, cosa que le extraño a Johnny que propusiera Zaratos, hasta que le compartió una de sus experiencias más desagradables que vivió en el pasado).

Nota: sé que los caballeros del zodiaco no forman parte de las choco aventuras del vengador fantasma, pero quise darles ese guiño en honor a Seiya que siempre lo metía en problemas la Saori con sus hermanos.

Johnny: estoy de acuerdo, mañana les propondré eso y de paso les creare armas poderosas para que aprovechen mejor el entrenamiento (dijo tranquilamente para cortar comunicación con Zaratos y descansar).

Al día siguiente.

El cuarto estaba sumergido en un profundo y agradable silencio, hasta que Johnny se despertó de golpe por escuchar gritos de euforia afuera del castillo teniendo un mal presentimiento, viendo que las elfas oscuras no oían o no les afectaba el ruido de fuera, decidió ir a investigar sigilosamente vistiéndose en el proceso.

Al salir de la habitación vio por la ventana como la princesa Alicia que estaba dando un discurso en una tarima, mientras que la gente le abucheaba en señal de desacuerdo, cosa que le preocupo bastante, así que salto para ayudarla y a controlar a los ciudadanos.

Al aterrizar todos se sorprendieron al verlo nuevamente al creer que se había marchado después de exterminar a kuroinu en esa ciudad.

Alicia: Blaze-sama, buenos días (dijo feliz de verlo a su lado y más en ese momento que necesitaba ayuda).

Johnny: ¿qué está pasando señorita? (pregunto de forma tranquila y amable sin inmutarse a la tensión que estaba en el aire, mientras que los ciudadanos veían con rencor por la decisión que había tomado, el cual no estaban de acuerdo).

Alicia: em bueno este yo (iba a explicar lo que estaba pasando antes de que irrumpiera la reunión salvándola de la ira de su gente, pero un campesino la interrumpió criticando las lo que estaba declarando).

Campesino: ella quiere retirar la orden de rivalidad entre nosotros y los elfos oscuros, aun sabiendo todas las atrocidades que nos han hecho durante siglos. Además, como sabe si los elfos oscuros respetaran la alianza que quiere hacer con ellos, como sabemos que no nos apuñalaran por la espalda, como sabremos que ellos no aprovecharan esto para exterminarnos (exclamo causando revuelo en el ambiente, incitando una rebelión en contra de la princesa Alicia, quien estaba decepcionada de su pueblo de como la trataban a pesar de todo lo que había hecho por ellos).

Johnny: la princesa Alicia quiere una alianza con los elfos oscuros y con los demás reinos para protegerlos de kuroinu y porque yo se lo pedí personalmente. Antes de venir aquí logre rescatar la mayoría de su reino quienes estaban sufriendo el mismo destino que aquí, y que ahora le deben mucho a ellos gracias a que la reina Olga Discordia fue la que me invoco y ella está dispuesta a unir su reino con los demás para detener a kuroinu. Así que todo aquel que critique o quiera hacer daño a algún elfo oscuro o desobedecer a las princesas Alicia y Prim tendrá que enfrentarse contra mí. Escuchen no pido que los perdonen y olviden todos sus conflictos, solo pido respeto y cooperación para que sus seres queridos estén a salvo de esos monstruos que intentaron destruir. Nuestra fuerza unida hará un mejor futuro para todos (exclamo con fuerza y espíritu advirtiendo que, si alguno de ellos intentaba algo en contra de los elfos oscuros o contra sus líderes, tendrían que vérselas con el mismísimo diablo, a lo cual todos estaban incrédulos por lo que dijo, pero se aliviaron por lo último que dijo aceptando su mandato y la orden que retiro la princesa Alicia en contra de los elfos oscuros).

En ese momento todos alzaron sus puños en señal de aceptación con muchos ánimos, a lo cual Johnny y Alicia agradecieron y correspondieron alzando sus puños.

Ya cuando todo había terminado y los ciudadanos volvieron a sus hogares, la princesa le agradeció de corazón su ayuda.

Alicia: tiene mi gratitud Blaze-sama, creo que se me hubiera ido de las manos o hubiera tenido que usar un método especial para tranquilizarlos (agradeció sinceramente las palabras que dedico a su pueblo convenciéndolos de que aceptaran la orden que la princesa había impuesto).

Johnny: no es necesario, además que ahora podremos trabajar tranquilamente en asuntos más importantes con nuestros aliados (dijo tranquilamente a lo cual asintió en señal de acuerdo mientras que entraban al castillo).

Alicia: este, ¿y no pasó nada extraño a noche con las elfas oscuras? (pregunto de forma tímida y un tanto apenada por el tema que estaba tocando, pero que Johnny no entendió la pregunta mirándola con confusión).

Johnny: ¿m? ¿tenía que pasar algo especial? (pregunto curioso pero tranquilo, ya que no conocía las costumbres y hábitos de ese mundo).

Alicia: no, no es nada jajaja (rio nerviosamente con un poco de vergüenza, mientras que se le veía sus mejillas sonrojadas, cosa que extraño a Johnny, pero lo dejo pasar al ver que se sentía nerviosa o incomoda al hablar sobre eso).

Después de unos momentos Johnny regreso al cuarto donde lo esperaban las elfas oscuras (obviamente ya vestidas) ansiosas de saber que paso con él y el disturbio que oyeron a fuera de la habitación.

Johnny: buenos días señoritas, espero que hayan dormido bien (dio los buenos días de forma amable y respetuosa haciendo una reverencia en honor a la reina).

Olga: dormimos agradablemente Blaze-sama muchas gracias, pero ¿podría contarnos que fue lo que paso hace unos minutos a fuera? (pregunto de manera respetuosa, pero con mucha curiosidad, a lo cual Johnny solo sonrió de manera tranquila pero realmente feliz de darles la buena noticia).

Johnny: solo diré que la princesa Alicia cumplió su promesa y ahora ya no son enemigas de este reino, así que podremos estar aquí el tiempo que necesitemos para prepararnos y ya no tendrán que preocuparse por los peligros de aquí (dijo tranquilamente alegrando a las señoritas, sabiendo que el ayudo a convencer a los ciudadanos para que aceptaran la nueva alianza que tenían sus líderes, dado a que escucharon su voz después de escuchar los gritos de los demás).

Olga: entiendo, me alegra oír eso, pero yo todavía tengo que mandar un mensaje a mi reino para avisarles de la alianza y para que se preparen (agradeció la ayuda de la princesa por darles esa libertad aun arriesgándose a soportar la opinión de su pueblo, para después mencionar lo que tenían que hacer, a lo cual Johnny asintió en señal de acuerdo).

Johnny: y lo haremos ahora, solo que primero tengo una propuesta que hacerles, ¿les gustaría que las entrene para que sean más fuertes y puedan combatir a mi lado en nuestro viaje? No quiero decir que sean débiles, son muy fuertes, pero con mi ayuda serán invencibles (propuso de manera seria, pero con respeto para intentar no ofender sus habilidades, a lo cual las elfas oscuras se sorprendieron y se emocionaron mucho al ver que podrían ser tan fuertes como su salvador).

Olga: Chloe, Evelin ¿aceptan la propuesta de Blaze-sama? (pregunto de manera alegre con una radiante sonrisa que la hacía ver extremadamente hermosa, a lo cual las chicas asintieron con honor y gratitud, pero que se les podía ver una ligera sonrisa que las hacia ver más bellas).

Chloe y Evelin: Si, gracias por su ayuda Blaze-sama (declararon con voz fuerte y firme como guerreras, cosa que le entristeció un poco a Johnny al ver que no podían expresarse como querían por su ética, a lo cual se propuso así mismo que haría lo imposible para liberarlas de esas cadenas).

Johnny: también eso va para usted su majestad, talvez no sepa mucho de magia de estas tierras, pero creo que podre darle una fuerza mejor (dijo sonriendo tranquilamente proponiéndole algo especial, que sorprendió y puso curiosa a la reina Discordia, la cual se sonrojo por ver la sonrisa de Johnny y sentir la calidez y el cariño de su propuesta).

Olga: será un honor aprender de su sabiduría, maestro (acepto con gratitud su propuesta, teniendo curiosidad y emoción por ver que será el poder que aprendería de su salvador, mientras que, hacia una reverencia, cosa que hizo sonreír a Johnny ansiando ver su potencial).

Después de esa charla Johnny le pidió a la reina que escribiera el mensaje en una hoja, para que el la sujetara a su moto y se auto piloteara directo al reino de los elfos oscuros, mientras que ellos se dirigían hacia un campo abierto para comenzar su entrenamiento.

Johnny: bien, este será un entrenamiento muy estricto y difícil en donde necesitare que confíen en mí en todo momento, pero antes de comenzar las equipare apropiadamente (dijo seriamente cerrando sus ojos, mientras que sus manos se envolvían en llamas doradas mientras que las juntaba *como Exodia el prohibido* para crear armas nuevas para Chloe y Evelin).

Nota: las llamas doradas son para crear lo que sea en su estilo normal u original. Habrá otro tipo de llamas que serán color escarlata para crear lo que sea estilo Vengador fantasma.

Las palabras que dijo Johnny más lo que estaban presenciando las sorprendió mucho, a la par que se sonrojaron por ver que él les daría un obsequio que el mismo crearía exclusivamente a ellas, esperando a ver como seria sus nuevas herramientas de guerra.

En ese momento se comenzaron a materializar 2 espadas cortas especiales color plateado con marcas de energía roja y un arco dorado sin cuerda.

Johnny: bien señorita Chloe, estos son para usted, le obsequio las legendarias **Espadas del Caos, **armas que pertenecieron a el Dios de la Guerra (dijo sonriendo con amabilidad y orgullo, mientras que la señorita Chloe tomaba del mango las sostuvo admirando su belleza).

Chloe: wow son únicas, gracias Blaze-sama (dijo no pudiendo contener una radiante en señal de agradecimiento en señal de gratitud, mientras que hacia una reverencia).

Johnny: bien señorita Evelin, este es para usted, le obsequio **el Arco de Apolo, **un arma que perteneció al dios del sol (dijo de la misma manera que lo hizo con Chloe, mientras que una cuerda de energía escarlata se materializaba en señal de que ella era su portadora, cosa que la hizo sonreír intentando controlar sus lágrimas y ganas de abrazarlo por semejante regalo).

Evelin: se lo agradezco de corazón gran Blaze-sama (declaro pagándole con una sonrisa de lo más bella que había visto mientras que hacia una reverencia, cosa que lo sonrojo ligeramente, pero recompuso para corresponder el gesto).

Nota: por cierto, las espadas de Chloe son las verdaderas espadas de Kratos al igual que el arco que uso en God Of War 3 ¿han flipado he? ¿Como conoce Johnny esas armas? Un hechicero lo hizo.

Johnny: bien, majestad ¿me permitiría su cetro? (pregunto de manera tranquila y amable, a lo cual la reina Discordia se extrañó un poco, pero accedió sin preguntar ni objetar, teniendo curiosidad de lo que iba a hacer).

En ese momento Johnny convirtió sus manos a modo vengador fantasma, para después envolver de llamas escarlatas empezando a modificarlo y adaptarlo a modo vengador, incluyendo un cráneo de demonio *como si fuera la cabeza de Zaratos* dándole una apariencia majestuosa y única.

Johnny: bien ya quedo ¿disculpe se podría acercar? ¿por favor? (pidió de manera tranquila con una amable sonrisa que hizo sonrojar tiernamente sus mejillas, a lo cual acepto caminando hacia el hasta quedar cara a cara sintiéndose un poco nerviosa e incómoda por estar cerca de él).

Sin embargo, no pudo decir nada ya que quedó paralizada al sentir la mano esquelética en llamas de Johnny, quien la había puesto en su cabeza como si se la acariciara, pero no por miedo de que la quemara, sino por el hecho de que su salvador la estaba tratando como si fueran familiares o más, mientras que sus guerreras estaban anonadadas por lo que estaba pasando, pero que no dijeron nada por respeto y porque confiaban que Johnny no le haría daño a sui reina. (me refiero a que la quemaría o algo así).

En ese momento el cuerpo de la reina fue envuelto en llamas como si fuera un aura de poder, cosa que la hubiera asustado si no fuera porque sintió la fuerza y potencia de una energía sumamente poderosa, cosa que en vez de dañarla la ayudaba e incluso sentía un poder más grande que el que tenía en sus mejores tiempos.

Después de unos segundos las llamas se fueron y Johnny retiro suavemente, mientras que la reina Discordia abría poco a poco sus ojos con una tranquila sonrisa.

Johnny: ahora serás una piromante de llamas infernales como yo, solo te compartir un poco de mi fuego, pero aun así será lo suficientemente poderosa como para hacerte invencible, ten, tu cetro será una forma más fácil, amplificada y poderosa de manifestar tu poder (declaro seriamente revelando el poder que le había obsequiado a la reina de los elfos oscuros, la cual estaba anonadada al igual que las guerreras presentes, al ver que ella tenía una pizca de la fuerza de un dios y su salvador).

Olga: g-gracias Dios Blaze-sama, digo maestro ¿Cómo puedo pagarle por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotras? (agradeció de manera humilde y sincera arrodillándose como una caballero al igual que sus guardias, mientras tomaba su cetro tratando de ocultar que tenía lágrimas de alegría y admiración por el hombre que estaba enfrente de ellas, el cual ha hecho demasiado por ellas sin pedir nada a cambio a pesar de su poder o de las dificultades que le pudieron haber impedido ayudarlas).

Johnny: de pie, esa es mi misión proteger a los inocentes aun si eso lleva a servirles como un ciervo así que no hay nada que agradecer, aunque si realmente quieren pagar todo lo que he hecho por ustedes entonces les pediré un favor, la fuerza que les di y les daré con el entrenamiento solo lo utilizaran para el bien como yo, para defender a ustedes y a todos los inocentes de las garras del mal, para castigar a todas esas escorias que cometen pecados contra los demás por voluntad propia, si me hacen ese favor se habrán ganado todo lo que he hecho y más (dio ese discurso firmemente serio a tal punto que si no fuera por la suavidad de su voz, las hubiera asustado demasiado como si fuera una amenaza, pero que entendieron a la perfección, mientras que se levantaban y se aliviaban que el favor no fuera nada que cualquier hombre de su mundo les hubiera pedido, e inclusive se sintieron un poco culpables y arrepentidas de pensar en esas ideas, las cuales eran una falta de respeto para su salvador prometiendo que cumplirían su voluntad al pie de la letra como una promesa).

Olga: Blaze kami-sama, cumpliremos ese favor que nos pide como usted lo ordena, se lo prometemos (dijo sinceramente con honor, a lo cual sus guerreras asintieron en señal de aceptación también, un tanto sonrojada por recordar sus palabras de su misión, el cual demostraba el corazón de un ángel ya no pudiendo negar más sus sentimientos, dado a que era el príncipe que había esperado en sus sueños, aun sabiendo de su lado oscuro que era un monstruo todopoderoso y omnipotente, ya que ese lado solo lastimaba a seres que realmente se lo merecen, así teniendo una meta especial).

Johnny: bien entonces, comencemos con el entrenamiento (dijo recobrando su personalidad tranquila y respetuosa, cosa que las demás asintieron).

Después de esa charla las elfas oscuras entrenaron arduamente casi todo el día ya que no tenían nada que hacer en el reino de Alicia. Chloe y Evelin fueron entrenadas cuerpo a cuerpo sin sus armas para que se pudieran defender sin ellas en casos de emergencia, a la par que las ayudaba a mejorar su habilidad con sus nuevas armas.

Nota: también le explico a Chloe que sus espadas eran despegables y que contaban con cadenas, las cuales convertían a sus espadas en armas de largo alcance, así enseñándole a maniobrarlas como Kratos.

Así que, Johnny empezó a guiar a Chloe a dominar sus espadas, gracias al manejo de sus cadenas y un poco por sus machetes, para que gracias a eso la guerrera pudiera dominar y perfeccionar su manejo de sus nuevas armas.

Mientras que también ayudaba a Evelin con su arco gracias a sus conocimientos con sus armas de fuego, y sus poderes de fuego infernal enseñándole movimientos especiales, a la par que ayudaba a mejorar enormemente su precisión y movilidad con su arma sin apuntar cosa que le ayudó mucho.

En cuanto a la reina Discordia le enseño a manifestar y controlar las llamas del vengador a voluntad, tanto como con sus manos como con su cetro hasta que llego la noche.

Nota: obviamente el entrenamiento no será tan fácil que no más ese día necesitarían para dominar a la perfección su nuevo poder, para eso tendrán todo el tiempo de preparación.

Después del entrenamiento regresaron al castillo de Alicia a comer algo, mientras que fue un tanto incomodo la trayectoria, dado a que los pobladores veían con sorpresa que su héroe caminara al lado de la reina de los elfos oscuros como si fueran amigos.

Entonces al llegar vieron que no estaba, pero fueron recibidos por la princesa Prim la cual los atendió de manera dulce y amable, así pidiendo a sus sirvientes que les dieran comida.

Después de la comida Johnny decidió entrenar sus nuevas habilidades, creando cosas y lastimando su cuerpo para curar sus heridas con llamas divinas que le otorgo la diosa, mientras que las elfas descansaban en su cuarto.

Tras pasar un rato Johnny regreso al castillo para darse un baño, a lo cual le pregunto a una sirvienta donde podía asearse siendo guiado por ella hacia un cuarto muy grande.

Mientras tanto las señoritas Chloe y Evelin habían regresado después de darse un baño en un rio, ya que no querían que las espiaran los hombres de ese reino, a lo cual la reina Discordia aviso que también se daría un baño, pero en el camino se encontró a la princesa Prim la cual la guio a un baño personal de ellas para que no la molestaran, sin darse cuenta que la estaba guiando a la misma habitación que Johnny estaba.

Nota: talvez no se pregunten esto, pero la reina Discordia y la princesa Prim se estaban empezando a llevar bien, ya que no había hostilidad o rencor entre ellas, por parte de la princesa Prim por su gran corazón, por parte de la reina Discordia porque la pequeña no hizo nada en contra de ella y con su personalidad dudaba que lo hubiera hecho si estaba a cargo del reino.

Al entrar al baño se comenzó a desvestir la poca ropa que tenía, para acercarse a una piscina de agua cálida, la cual gracias a sus pensamientos hacia cierto chico de cabello negro y ojos azules y el vapor hizo que no notara la presencia de alguien quien la estaba acompañándola.

Olga: Blaze-sama, gracias por llegar a mi vida, gracias por salvarme de ese demonio, gracias por compartir un poco de su fuerza, gracias por demostrarme que si existen los seres como el príncipe que soñé, no me hubiera importado si era elfo, humano, demonio, ángel, hombre lobo, o dragón. Pero ahora que está aquí no sé qué hacer para decirle mis sentimientos y estar con él. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si él no puede o no quiere estar conmigo? ¿Qué tal si el nunca siente algo por mí? No. Espere tanto tiempo por su llegada y ahora que está a mi lado, hare que mi sueño se haga realidad aun si tuviera que dar mi vida (reflexiono lo que había pasado los últimos 2 días y lo que estaba pasando en su corazón, gracias a las acciones de Johnny y su personalidad aceptando los sentimientos que yacían en su interior y prometiendo que intentaría ganarse el corazón de su salvador).

Johnny: buenas noches majestad (escucho la voz de Johnny interrumpiendo su reflexión sonrojándola a mas no poder, a la par que tenía miedo de que haya escuchado lo que dijo para sí misma, mientras que Johnny se acercaba a ella sin importarle en lo más mínimo el hecho de que la esvelta figura de la reina estaba destapada, ya que él estaba en la misma condición y que no había perversión en su corazón).

Olga: ¿Blaze-sama, que hace aquí? (pregunto aturdida y sonrojada por ver el cuerpo guerrero de Johnny).

Johnny: pues quería tomar un baño nada más jeje, por cierto ¿dónde están las señoritas Chloe y Evelin? ¿están bien? (pregunto de manera tranquila sin inmutarse aun estando a su lado).

Olga: pues están descansando en el cuarto ya que se bañaron antes que yo (lo dijo sonrojada mirando a otra parte, para que Johnny no se diera cuenta a la par que estaba incomoda de que viese su cuerpo sin ropa).

Johnny: entiendo, en ese caso me retirare para que disfrute su baño, con su permiso (dijo de manera tranquila dándose viendo que estaba incomoda por su presencia, lo cual era lógico para el intuyendo que jamás había estado en esas circunstancias con un hombre, así que se levantó para retirarse en señal de respeto y comprensión hacia la dama, sin embargo, se detuvo al sentir que ella tomaba su mano).

Olga: por favor no te vayas, me agrada mucho tu compañía (pidió de manera amable y sincera tratando de ocultar el susto que tuvo al ver que la dejaría sola, no porque alguien la intentara lastimar o algo por el estilo, sino porque sentía que perdería una oportunidad única con el).

Johnny: sus deseos son ordenes, majestad (acepto de manera amable y tranquila mostrando una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar por la calidez y el cariño que emanaba, así volviendo a entrar en la piscina y sentándose a su lado).

Entonces comenzaron a platicar de cosas sencillas y triviales de su vida, en especial Johnny contándole cosas de su mundo que impresionaban a la reina, que, aunque no tenían magia la tecnología y ciencia lo sustituían de manera magistral, hasta que ya cuando habían acabado de bañarse y estaban a punto de salir, donde la reina tomo valor decidiendo hacer una pregunta.

Olga: Blaze-sama ¿usted alguna vez a amado a alguien? (pregunto de manera tímida y sonrojada, sin percatarse que esa pregunta aturdió a Johnny, ya que por alguna razón le hizo recordar a Roxanne, sin embargo, decidió ser sincero).

Johnny: si su majestad, pero la perdí por una maldición (lo dijo notando tristeza en su voz mientras que bajaba la cabeza, cosa que sorprendió a la dama discordia sintiendo el sentimiento que intentaba ocultar Johnny, a lo cual la hizo arrepentirse por su pregunta).

Olga: entiendo, me adelantare para ir a ver a las chicas, con su permiso (dijo un poco cabizbaja mostrando arrepentimiento, comenzando a caminar a la salida, pero había tropezado empezando a caer en el suelo, cosa que Johnny se percató y reaccionando rápidamente).

Había intentado detenerla abrazándola de la cintura dándole la vuelta, sin embargo, debido a eso no pudo sostenerla a tiempo y cayó encima de ella, *como cualquier anime quedando en posición especial* quedando cara a cara demasiado cerca de ella, lo cual lo paralizo, mientras que la reina tenía sus ojos cerrados sintiendo un poco de dolor por la caída.

Sin embargo, tras abrir los ojos quedo anonadada e hipnotizada por ver unos ojos zafiro fuerte *u oscuros, * los cuales la miraban detenidamente ni moverse un milímetro, aunque sea para parpadear, eso hizo que se sonrojara tiernamente sus mejillas cafés, lo cual la hacía ver extremadamente hermosa.

Nota: todos dirán que los ojos de Johnny son negros, pero cuando atravesó el portal hacia Kuroinu y la diosa le dio la mejora de los poderes, como efecto secundario los ojos de Johnny cambiaron a azules en señal de la conexión entre él y la diosa.

En ese momento se quedaron quietos sin decir nada, simplemente estaban disfrutando cada segundo, sin percatarse que estaban en una posición como si se fueran a dar un beso, mientras sentían la calidez de sus cuerpos y la dulzura que olía sus alientos.

Mientras que en la mente de la reina se decía así misma: ¿me va a besar? ¿mi príncipe me dará mi primer beso?

A lo cual quería con todo su corazón unir sus labios con los de Johnny, quería alzar su rostro y besarlo para demostrar sus sentimientos a su héroe, quería que Johnny la aceptara e iniciara una relación amorosa a través de un beso, hasta que para su desilusión Johnny reacciono como si alguien le hubiera dado un sape levantándose, para después ofrecer su mano ayudándole a levantarse.

Johnny: siento el no poder ayudarla a tiempo (se disculpó por la caída de manera arrepentida y sincera rompiendo el silencio y la tensión de la habitación).

Olga: no, yo lo siento por tocar un tema sensible hacia usted Blaze-sama (se disculpó de manera triste y cabizbaja intentando disimular, pero Johnny se dio cuenta decidiendo consolarla).

Johnny: oye, tranquila somos aliados, somos compañeros de guerra, así que no hace falta tantas formalidades, hagamos un trato. Yo la llamare por su nombre y usted me llamara por el mío en honor a nuestra unión ¿vale? (propuso eso en señal de confianza y amistad entre ellos, lo cual ella acepto alegrándose de que las cosas entre ellos estaban bien).

Olga: está bien Johnny-san, volvamos con las chicas que deben de estar preocupadas por nosotros (dijo de manera alegre y cariñosa mostrando una radiante sonrisa a la par que tenía sus mejillas rosadas, cosa que sonrojo a Johnny al ver su belleza, mirando hacia otro lado por creer que le estaba faltando al respeto).

Nota: tranquilos no la vio con perversión, vio la belleza de su rostro mientras sentía los sentimientos que transmitían ese gesto, como nosotros cuando vemos sonreír a nuestras pibitas (novias).

Johnny: de acuerdo vamos, usted primero Olga-san (dijo disimulando su sonrojo cerrando sus ojos, para cederle el paso como un caballero, a lo cual la reina Discordia agradeció sin quitar su sonrisa que, por alguna razón hacía sentir calidez en su corazón, sentimiento que creyó muerto el cual lo hizo preocuparse mucho, dado a que no quería que ese sentimiento lastimara a nadie de ese mundo por culpa de él).

Después de ese momento regresaron a la habitación para descansar con Chloe y Evelin, sin embargo, Johnny tuvo pesadillas de su pasado cortesía de Zaratos como advertencia.

Así que pasaron 6 días en donde las elfas oscuras poco a poco fueron dominando y perfeccionando sus habilidades, a la par que aprendían a usar sus nuevas armas y sus efectos (sobre todo la señorita Chloe por las cadenas de las espadas que le daban un rango de batalla increíble) además que en esos días Johnny tuvo una charla con las guerreras conociéndolas y compartiendo partes de sus historias, haciendo que ellas confiaran más allá viéndolo como un hermano y empezando a sentir el mismo sentimiento que su reina por Johnny, solo que ellas pudieron ocultarlo mejor por su orgullo de guerreras, pero que a cambio de eso Johnny logro conocer sus verdaderas personalidades.

La de Chloe era tranquila y un poco tímida, pero muy sincera (véanlo como la personalidad de Koneko de highschool dxd, pero con más expresiones y reacciones a situaciones).

La de Evelin era alegre y amable (véanlo como la personalidad de Thoru de Kobayashi maid dragón).

Nota: lo siento, por omitir la conversación, es que decidí guardarlo para una ocasión especial, prometo que sabrán lo que paso a su debido tiempo y que quedarán satisfechos. A por cierto después de la plática las guerreras, también comenzaron a decirle Johnny-san en vez de Blaze-sama en señal de confianza y amistad.

Mientras tanto eran espiados por las guerreras de Alicia informándole de lo que hacían en esos entrenamientos, lo cual la preocupo mucho saber que la reina de los elfos oscuros estaba siendo entrenada por un ser todo poderoso, pero no quería tomar medidas en contra de ellas por su confianza en Johnny.

Pero el domingo de esa semana fueron visitadas por una mensajera que venía de parte del reino de los elfos oscuros, para darle un mensaje urgente a la reina de parte de su generala.

Olga: reina Discordia, recibí el mensaje que me envió hace unos días y me alegra que este bien y que le salió bien los acuerdos que hizo, hemos reforzado el reino y hemos rescatado a todas las elfas posibles, sobrevivientes en los pueblos y aldeas de nuestro territorio como usted ordeno, muy pronto estaremos listos no solo para resistir un ataque de Kuroinu, sino también a juntarnos a su lado para vengarnos de esos malditos, sin embargo, necesito que regrese al castillo al menos por unos días, ya que su hermana menor viene hacia acá para ver si está a salvo, así que será mejor que este aquí para tranquilizarla y no levantar sospechas de su nueva alianza. Esperare su llegada pacientemente. (suspiro) que tienes planeado hacer **Ruka **(termino de leer la carta un tanto triste y preocupada de que se tenía que separar de Johnny, sin embargo, tenía razón Delva y no quería asustar a su hermana, temiendo que haga una locura).

Chloe: ¿la princesa Ruka ira a nuestro hogar? Esto es malo (dijo nerviosa temiendo lo peor).

Evelin: pero ¿qué dirá si se entera que fue salvada por un dios de las garras de Vault gracias a un ritual prohibido? (se preguntó curiosa de su reacción al ver que su hermana mayor tenía un aliado poderoso, pero se espantó imaginándose un mundo en ruinas gobernado por ella).

Johnny: ¿quiere que la escolte a su Reino Olga-san? ¿pasa algo? (se ofreció amablemente con una sonrisa, la cual empezó a desaparecer al ver la mirada de su aliada y ver que lo estaba ignorando por completo hasta que reacciono).

Olga: ¿m? se lo agradezco Johnny-san, pero no será necesario, será mejor que se quede aquí para ayudar y supervisar a las princesas (rechazo su oferta de la manera más amable y respetuosa, cosa que extraño a sus guerreras, ya que no comprendían su decisión si no quería que las princesas utilizaran a Johnny en su contra, sin saber que lo hacía porque confiaba en él y quería que las vigilara de que no hicieran algo malo en contra de ella).

Johnny: entiendo, será un honor cumplir su petición, aun así, déjeme traerle algo de beber para esta breve despedida (acepto su decisión de manera amable y cariñosa como un caballero o ciervo de ella, cosa que la sonrojo tiernamente ver que a pesar de ser una deidad ve a los demás como seres iguales o mayores, como si nunca había experimentado ser respetado y admirado por lo que es).

En ese momento Johnny salió de la habitación para ir a un lugar oculto, dado a que no quería que nadie viera su poder de creación aun, pero mientras que caminaba por el pasillo del castillo se encontró a la princesa Alicia un tanto cabizbaja y nerviosa.

Johnny: ¿oh? Buenas noches señorita Alicia (la saludo con caballerosidad y respeto, cosa que la hizo reaccionar viendo a la persona que estaba buscando, dándose cuenta que esa era una oportunidad única de pedirle algo especial ya que estaba solo).

Alicia: buenas noches Blaze-sama, disculpe la molestia, pero ¿me podría hacer un favor? ¿podría entrenarme a mí y a mis mejores guerreras antes de partir? (pidió de manera tímida y nerviosa teniendo esperanzas que acepte, gracias a su alianza).

Johnny: será un honor señorita, de hecho, se lo iba a proponer el día de mañana, por cierto, nuestras alidadas elfas regresaran a su reino para supervisar a su pueblo, con eso podremos practicar tranquilamente por unos días, además que yo podría darles equipo especial para nuestra misión (propuso de manera amable y alegre viendo como el rostro de la princesa reaccionaba de manera positiva).

Alicia: s-se lo agradezco de corazón Blaze-sama, gracias por ayudarnos en estos tiempos tan dolorosos (agradeció hac8iendo una reverencia, tras impresionarse por la propuesta que le hizo de manera ansiosa y sincera).

Johnny: je, no me agradezca algo que merece, sin embargo, hay una cosa que quisiera pedirle, pero se lo diré mañana en el entrenamiento, por el momento será mejor que descanse (dijo tranquilo colocando su mano en la cabeza de la princesa como si fuera un hermano mayor, haciéndola sonrojar, para después sonreír dulcemente como si fuera una niña sintiendo una calidez en su corazón).

Alicia: entiendo, entonces nos vemos mañana en el campo de entrenamiento, que descanse bien Blaze-sama (se despidió de manera amable y respetuosa, empezando a caminar mientras que Johnny la veía pensando en el entrenamiento, sin percatarse que la princesa tenía sus brazos en su pecho como si fuera a salir su corazón y cabeza baja, intentando ocultar unas mejillas rojas y unos ojos resplandecientes).

Después de ese pequeño encuentro Johnny, fue a un lugar apartado y utilizo su poder de creación para crear una botella de cerveza, la cual era igual a la que bebió en el reino de los elfos oscuros, pero más grande y unos vasos.

Entonces al regresar a la habitación convivieron y bebieron un poco de la exquisita cerveza, sin embargo, esa noche las elfas oscuras tenían algo especial que pedirle a Johnny.

Johnny: bueno señoritas, iré a dormir, buenas noches (dijo tranquilamente para caminar al sofá y empezar a quitarse la mayor parte de su ropa, sin embargo, la voz de la reina discordia llamo su atención).

Olga: este, Johnny-san ¿podría hacernos un favor esta noche? ¿podría dormir a nuestro lado? (pidió tímidamente sonrojada por la petición, cosa que extraño a Johnny).

Johnny: ¿m? ¿están seguras? (pregunto tranquilamente sin importarle mucho lo que eso conllevaría).

Chloe: solamente si usted lo quiere (dijo ligeramente sonrojada, pero teniendo su expresión tranquila).

Evelin: no se preocupe Johnny-san, si en alguien confiamos es en usted (dijo amablemente ansiando su respuesta).

Johnny: si ustedes están de acuerdo por mí no hay problema (acepto su oferta tranquilamente sin verle el lado malo, cosa que alegro mucho y las sonrojo un poco por lo que iba a pasar).

Entonces se empezaron a preparar para dormir mientras que Johnny se acostaba, sin darse cuenta que las señoritas estaban desvestidas, claro intentando cubrir sus partes privadas dando un paisaje sumamente hermoso y lujurioso, el cual haría que cualquier hombre se convirtiera en un monstruo en celo y las lastimaría sin duda o arrepentimiento alguno.

Johnny: ¿porque están así señoritas? (pregunto sonrojado por sus instintos de hombre apartando la mirada por respeto, a lo cual se pusieron bastante nerviosas y avergonzadas creyendo que les estaban faltando al respeto a su héroe).

Olga: l lo sentimos Johnny-san es que así descansamos mejor y nos permite estar más en contacto con la naturaleza (explico sonrojada sus costumbres mientras que sus amigas asentían, a lo cual Johnny entendió volviendo a la normalidad, pero cuando iba a hablar las Evelin se le adelanto).

Evelin: si usted quieres nos pondremos nuestra ropa si gusta (propuso de manera apenada pero dispuesta, a pesar que dormiría de lo más incómoda solo pro Johnny).

Chloe: no fue nuestra intensión faltarte al respeto Johnny-san, es que, confiamos en ti después de todo lo que has hecho por nosotras, además que creemos que no sea saludable para usted dormir sin taparse con algo (dijo de manera sincera y tímida de que Johnny viera su figura, lo cual la hacía sentirse extremadamente rara, ya que si hubiera sido algún hombre de ahí, sin duda alguna le hubiera enterrado sus espadas en los ojos ole hubiera cortado su entrepierna como castigo).

Johnny: al contrario, señoritas, yo soy el que se disculpa ya que yo también estos prácticamente desnudo, además que si es así su forma de dormir la respetare. En verdad lo siento (se disculpó con sinceridad y respeto por preguntar sin recordar lo que había aprendido de ellas cuando llego a esas tierras).

Así que en ese momento todos sonrieron en señal de acuerdo, para después las señoritas acostarse apegadas a Johnny. La señorita Chloe por su tamaño se le fue permitido por su reina y por Johnny acostarse sobre el torso del vengador, sintiendo cada centímetro el pectoral y el abdomen del chico que tenía sentimientos amorosos en su corazón, mientras que Olga y Evelin abrazaban sus musculosos y fornidos brazos, pegando inconscientemente sus hermosos bustos y cuerpo en general, acurrucándose cómodamente disfrutando ese momento ya que era el último que tenían antes de separarse por un tiempo.

Chicas: buenas noches, Johnny-san (susurraron de manera dulce y cariñosa, con los ojos cerrados y con unas hermosas sonrisas dignas de ángeles, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Johnny al ser el único que podía apreciar sus bellezas).

Johnny: buenas noches (dijo sonrojado sin importarle el calor que le provocaba las cobijas de la cama y el tacto con las señoritas, ya que estaba acostumbrado a estar a altas temperaturas gracias a su transformación, pero que, sin embargo, le preocupaba los sentimientos que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos).

Al día siguiente las elfas oscuras partieron a primera hora con sus caballos a su reino, no sin antes despedirse de Johnny y agradecerle de las cosas que les obsequio y les enseño esa semana, prometiendo que se reencontrarían pronto.

Después de su despedida Johnny se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento, sin embargo, fue interceptado por la princesa Prim quien llamó su atención jalándolo suavemente de su chaqueta tímidamente.

Prim: este, disculpe las molestias Blaze-sama ¿tiene un momento? (pregunto tiernamente sonrojada por su timidez hacia su héroe y más por lo que quería pedirle).

Johnny: ¿o? desde luego, en que puedo ayudarla (acepto su petición de manera amable y respetuosa mostrando una ligera pero cariñosa sonrisa, cosa que la hizo ruborizar alegremente).

Así que dio un largo y profundo suspiro tomando valor para decir las siguientes palabras.

Prim: tengo entendido que va a entrenar a mi hermana (prima) para nuestro viaje y pues, yo me preguntaba. Si podía entrenarme por favor, se lo pido (pidió eso haciendo una reverencia en señal de sinceridad y humildad, sorprendiendo a mas no poder a Johnny quien no podía creerlo sintiendo su alma resplandecer como una guerrera).

Johnny: je, agradezco sus intenciones y espíritu de querer ayudar, pero no es necesario que una bella damita como usted se arriesgue por nosotros, es mejor que usted disfrute su vida de manera tranquila y pacifica (dijo con respeto y sabiduría no queriendo que un alma pura como el de ella sea manchada por escorias que no lo merecen, intentando de persuadirla en su decisión mientras que le acariciaba su cabeza gentilmente, pero eso hizo todo lo contrario ya que vio como ella bajaba la mirada, mientras veía lagrimas amenazar en salir de sus bellos ojos zafiro).

Prim: en entiendo, siempre supe que he sido una carga y que solo soy una inútil, si ese es el caso será mejor que yo me quede para que ustedes no se arriesguen su vida por alguien como yo (dijo cabizbaja agarrando su falda en señal de tristeza, proponiendo lo último con sinceridad y con decepción de ella misma, como si se estuviera recriminando algo de su pasado, cosa que le llego al corazón de Johnny el cual tomo una decisión).

Johnny: (suspiro) está bien, le podría enseñar a defenderse, pero a cambio de eso me prometerá que se mantendrá a nuestro lado y que dará su mayor esfuerzo en su entrenamiento ¿tenemos un trato? (propuso tranquilamente la petición que quería la princesa sorprendiéndola y alegrándola a mas no poder, asintiendo con una preciosa sonrisa que Johnny correspondió con una ligera haciendo una señal para que lo siguiera).

Entonces al llegar al campo de entrenamiento la princesa Alicia y las guerreras al ver que su hermanita (prima) acompañando a su maestro, creyendo que sería una espectadora o asistente hasta que Johnny hablo.

Johnny: bien, antes de empezar aviso que también la princesa Prim también entrenara con nosotros, para hacerse más fuerte y así poder proteger a los civiles que rescatemos o médicos que nos acompañen (declaro de forma tranquila mientras que la señorita Prim asentía con una sonrisa y un rubor de pena/cariño hacia Johnny, mientras que las presentes estaban incrédulas y preocupadas por ella, a lo cual la señorita Alicia quería negarse).

Alicia: pero Blaze-sama no. (intento advertir a Johnny del peligro que seria que ella se enfrentara a los enemigos que van a enfrentar, a lo cual Johnny estaba de acuerdo, pero que aun así le daría una oportunidad).

Johnny: lo se princesa, pero ahora el peor error que podemos cometer es no ayudarnos entre nosotros, en especial a los más débiles, además que veo un gran potencial en ella (explicó tranquilamente, diciendo lo último para no lastimar a la princesa Prim).

Prim: prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo (prometió con una reverencia con sinceridad y espíritu, a lo que solo pudieron resignarse ya que no querían contradecir la palabra de Johnny por su respeto).

Johnny: bien si eso ya quedo claro, les daré armas poderosas para esta misión (dijo seriamente para apartarse un poco de ellas y comenzar a concentrarse en su poder, impresionando a mas no poder a las señoritas por esas palabras y las llamas escarlatas que emergían de él).

Así que al igual que con las elfas oscuras Johnny fue materializando las cosas con llamas doradas.

Primero creo una gran espada recta con un hueco en medio dorada, la cual controlaba truenos azules dándole una apariencia divina. (a por cierto el arma es la espada del olimpo de God of War).

Después creo dos espadas curveadas medianas, una era color rojo y controlaba el fuego. La segunda era azul y controlaba el viento. (a por cierto las armas son Agni y Rudra de DMC 3).

Y por último creo unos guanteletes y botas plateadas con marcas de energía, las cuales emitían un brillo y fuerza majestuosa. (a por cierto el arma es Gilgamesh de DMC 4).

Johnny: bien, este es para usted princesa, le obsequio para usted **la** **Espada del Olimpo,** un arma que perteneció al dios del trueno de tierras lejanas (dijo sonriendo con amabilidad y orgullo, mientras que la princesa Alicia tomaba la espada sintiendo que era demasiado ligera, a la vez que sentía un poder majestuoso que entraba en ella, como si la espada la empezara a reconocer como su única portadora, a la par que las demás presentes admiraban la espada y lo que dijo Johnny de ella).

Alicia: gracias, muchas gracias Blaze-sama, lo portare con orgullo en su nombre (agradeció de lo más sincera y agradecida, enterrando la espada para hacer una reverencia, a lo cual Johnny simplemente sonrió en señal de modestia).

Johnny: de acuerdo, estas son para ustedes señoritas, les obsequio las espadas Agni y Rudra, armas que pertenecieron a dos poderosos espadachines hermanos que dominaban el fuego y el viento y que eran unidos como ustedes (dijo de la misma manera con Alicia dándole la espada Agni a Seraphine, *la guerrera peli castaña rojiza* y la espada Rudra a Amelia, *la guerrera peli negra* a lo cual se hincaron en señal de gratitud, mientas que las princesas veían las espadas que les toco).

Amelia y Seraphine: tiene nuestra eterna gratitud y lealtad Blaze-kamisama (exclamaron sincronizadamente haciéndole recordar a Chloe y a Evelin cuando se conocieron, sin embargo, le disgusto que lo alabaran y nombraran así, pero lo dejo pasar por que no tenían malas intenciones, a la par que arreglaría eso después, mientras que le pedía que se levantaran).

Johnny: bien, esto es para usted princesa Prim ¿se podría dar vuelta por favor? (dijo sonriendo tranquilamente, cosa que confundió a las presentes al ver que tenía una placa plateada con marcas de energía que parecían alas de ángel majestuoso, no obstante, la princesa accedió dándose media vuelta ligeramente ruborizada de pena y nervios, pero confiando en Johnny).

Entonces Johnny le coloco la placa en su espalda ajustándolo a su vestido, cosa que aumento el sonrojo de sus tiernas mejillas mientras que las demás veían con curiosidad, así que al terminar de ponérselo Johnny se apartó de ella con una sonrisa tranquila esperando, a lo cual iban a preguntar qué era eso.

Johnny: listo ya puede darse vuelta y no se preocupe no necesitara que tener que portar ese vestido para usarlo (explico las funciones del arma tranquilamente, a lo cual iban a preguntar que hacía o que era el arma, pero callaron cuando se comenzó a manifestar).

En ese momento unas luces aparecieron en los brazos, boca y pies de la princesa, para revelar segundos después que eran guanteletes de brazo completo, bozal de batalla y botas de metal con marcas de energía carmesí, impresionándolas a mas no poder.

Johnny: le obsequio e**l set de batalla de la bestia Gilgamesh,** armadura que fue creada a partir de esa poderosa criatura que podía destruir a dioses (dijo sonriendo con tranquilamente mientras que las presentes admiraban el regalo de la princesa Prim, que, aunque la princesa Alicia seguía creyendo que no era buena idea que su hermanita/prima aprendiera a pelear, dejaría que Johnny la entrene confiando en el).

Prim: se lo agradezco de corazón Blaze-sama, pero ¿Cómo me la quito? (agradeció de manera sincera y feliz de que podría pelear lado a lado con su hermana/prima y su héroe, a la par que le había encantado las cosas que ahora portaba, pero tenía la duda de como desactivarla).

Johnny: solo deséelo señorita y el arma hará el resto (dijo tranquilo viendo que la princesa asentía y le hacía caso, desapareciendo los guanteletes bozal y botas).

Prim: wow jejeje gracias (agradeció tiernamente con una sonrisa que la hacía ver muy linda).

Nota: sé que esas no son las verdaderas historias de Agni, Rudra y Gilgamesh, pero no quería espantarlas de que pertenecían a demonios.

Johnny: de acuerdo. Antes de empezar el entrenamiento quisiera pedirles un favor, les agradecería que tanto como las armas como el entrenamiento que les daré, solo lo utilicen para el bien como yo, para defender a ustedes y a todos los inocentes de las garras del mal, para castigar a todas esas escorias que cometen pecados contra los demás por voluntad propia, si me hacen ese favor se habrán ganado todo lo que he hecho y más (exclamo con la misma seriedad y firmeza esa petición como lo hizo con las elfas oscuras, a lo cual las presentes aceptaron sus términos con impresión, pero a la vez con sinceridad prometiendo que cumplirían ese favor al pie de la letra).

Alicia: entendemos, tiene nuestra palabra que cumpliremos su petición y seguiremos su legado como usted nos enseñe (declaro con honor y sinceridad aceptando con agradecimiento lo que les ha dado y lo que les dará en el futuro, entendiendo lo que significaba sus palabras que le dijo esa noche que le quería pedir el favor, a la par que tanto como ella como las demás lo admiraban más y sentían aún más algo dentro de ellas por él, al ver que aparte de salvarlas y entrenarlas tenía intenciones de lo más puras, pidiendo que hagan cosas buenas por ellas y los demás).

Johnny: bien entonces, comencemos con el entrenamiento (dijo recobrando su personalidad tranquila y respetuosa, cosa que las demás asintieron, para empezar el entrenamiento comenzando con prácticas cuerpo a cuerpo por si no tenían o no podían usar sus armas).

Pasaron 5 días en donde entrenaron arduamente y convivieron conociéndose más, en especial de la historia y el mundo del vengador, sin saber el pasado maldito de Johnny.

Mientras que poco a poco fueron dominando y perfeccionando sus habilidades, a la par que aprendían a usar sus nuevas armas y sus efectos, la cual quien tuvo más problemas fue la princesa Prim pues, aunque tenía mucha agilidad y velocidad, cualidades dignas de una guerrera, su corazón era todo lo contrario ya que cada vez que lograba darle un golpe, se asustaba y se disculpada a pesar que de que sabía que no le no le hacía ningún daño, pero que gracias a un tratamiento especial (inofensivo) de Zaratos, logro hacer más fuerte el corazón de la princesa, lo suficiente para atacar y defenderse sin preocuparse por el contrincante, mostrando una enorme mejoría en su entrenamiento, claro sin perder su personalidad cariñosa y pura con sus seres queridos.

Nota: al igual que la conversación de tuvo Johnny para ganarse la amistas de Chloe y Evelin, narrare el método que uso zaratos para hacer más valiente a la princesa Prim en un momento más importante como recuerdo.

A la par que las guerreras eran las que mejor se adaptaron a sus armas por su conexión de amigas, y que inclusive las dos unidas podían crear ataques igual de poderosos como los del vengador.

Y por último, la princesa Alicia al inicio le fue bastante difícil maniobrar su espada, debido al cuidado que debía de tener para que los truenos no las lastimasen, pero que gracias a Johnny que la guio mostrándole como manejaba sus armas cuerpo a cuerpo en especial sus cadenas y los machetes, así logrando dominar el poder de su espada.

Sin embargo, una noche que estaba pensando en la misión y en su antiguo hogar, Zaratos le propuso que llevaran un equipo médico y que fueran las monjas que lo admiran, para que no haya traiciones y para cuidarlas personalmente, ya que les agrado que tuvieran corazones puros en un mundo horrible, así que no quería que las corrompieran o asesinaran si él podía evitarlo, teniendo una idea para qué los pudieran acompañar.

Entonces Johnny le pidió a la princesa Alicia que llevara a las monjas que había rescatado al campo de entrenamiento, cosa que le confundió, pero acepto sin dudar ni desconfiar para mandas a Seraphine y Amelia.

En el campo de entrenamiento.

En lo que Johnny estaba hablando con las princesas sobre el plan, habían llegado las guerreras con las monjas, las cuales se les podía ver extremadamente felices y ansiosas de verlo.

Christine: hola Blaze-kamisama, que alegría verlo de nuevo (exclamo con mucha felicidad, inclinándose en pose de adoración en señal de respeto aguantando sus ganas de abrazarlo, mientras que las demás también lo hacían con alegría y gusto cosa que le desagrado mucho a Johnny, el cual quería regañarlas por esa acción, pero lo dejo pasar por su inocencia y su admiración hacia él).

Johnny: me alegra mucho volverlas a ver y ver que estén bien, pero les pido que se levanten por favor, no quiero que me adoren como los dioses de aquí, véanme como un amigo o un hermano mayor (pidió amablemente sorprendiendo a todas las presentes, en especial a las monjas al ver la humildad/modestia que tenía al negar su reverencia, mostrando una cariñosa sonrisa que lo hacía ver como un ángel, cosa que las hizo sonrojar mientras que se levantaban).

Christine: pero no podemos hacer eso nuestra deidad, usted merece eso y más (dijo de manera cariñosa y sincera, mientras que jugaba con sus dedos, *como Asia de dxd* tiernamente sonrojada, cosa que sorprendió a Johnny por ver su fe y lealtad que hasta cierto punto se le hizo un poco perturbadora).

Johnny: señoritas, agradezco su cariño y confianza hacia mí, pero a mí me agrada más tener amistades que súbditos, ya que así confió más en ellos y no debo de seguir reglas, rituales o tradiciones para llevarnos bien (invento una buena excusa para tratar de que dejaran de tratarlo así, cosa que nuevamente sorprendió a las presentes por escuchar la petición de Johnny, sin embargo, las monjas entendieron y aceptaron su orden estando dispuestas a obedecerla).

Christine: como desee Blaze-sama (dijo con sinceridad y cariño mientras hacia una reverencia, el cual siguieron las demás en señal de respeto).

Johnny: (suspiro) bien empecemos una vez más ¿se podrían presentar para conocernos mejor? (negó con la cabeza al ver que sería más difícil corregir ese habito de ellas, pero lo dejo pasar para que empezaran el entrenamiento lo más antes posible).

Christine: mi nombre es Christine, desde ahora soy una fiel seguidora de usted, Blaze-sama (la monja de pelo negro y ojos negros grisáceos le dijo con alegría).

Diane: yo soy Diane, otra integrante de sus fieles creyentes (la monja de pelo largo lacio de color castaño claro y ojos marrones le dijo con respeto y tranquilidad).

María: soy maría, su fiel seguidora (la monja de pelo castaño corto y ojos azules le dijo con una reverencia).

Amber: mi nombre es Amber, una más de sus seguidoras, Blaze-sama (la monja de ojos arrones y cabello castaño rojizo claro le hablo con suavidad y calma).

Angela: mi nombre es Ángela, encantada de conocer a una divinidad y ser parte de sus seguidoras (la monja de pelo rubio corto y ojos azules le dijo con un poco de nervios).

Magdalena: y por último estoy yo, mi nombre es Magdalena, un gusto viajar con usted Blaze-sama (la monja de cabello largo y ondulado de color castaño oscuro, ella tenía ojos azules, declaro con respeto y un tanto sonrojada como las demás).

Nota: sé que la que ha hablado casi todo el tiempo que llegaron ha sido Christine, es que es difícil equilibrar las palabras entre tantos personajes sin alargarme demasiado, además que la eligieron como líder de admiradoras de Johnny, ya que ella fue la única que confió en él y no le tuvo miedo cuando las rescato.

Johnny: el honor es mío señoritas, mi nombre es Johnny Blaze, mejor conocido como el Vengador Fantasma y quiero hacerles una propuesta, ¿les gustaría viajar conmigo y con las princesas a una misión especial, para unir fuerzas con los demás reinos y acabemos con Kuroinu Juntos? No se preocupen, yo las protegeré personalmente y serian de muchísima ayuda con un poder que les obsequiare, ¿Qué dicen, aceptan? (propuso tranquilamente con una cariñosa sonrisa, ansiando y confiando que su respuesta fuera si, ya que eran las mejores candidatas por la admiración que tenían en Johnny y por su corazón puro).

En ese momento las monjas sonrieron en señal de alegría y sorpresa por su invitación, para mirarse entre sí por un par de segundos asintiendo con alegría aceptación.

Entonces todas vieron a Johnny y exclamaron un firme y sincero **SI, **cosa que hizo a Johnny y a las demás sonreír en señal de agradecimiento, mientras que Johnny se acercaba a ellas para obsequiarles sus regalos de bienvenida.

Johnny: de acuerdo, entonces acérquensen para que les de el poder que necesitaran para esta misión, y no tengan miedo, confíen en mi (dijo tranquilamente para que las monjas se acercaran lo más posible a él y rodearlo, para que el comenzara a manifestar llamas azules como un aura, el cual aumento poco a poco envolviendo y entrando en el interior de las seguidoras de Johnny, así llenándolas de poder y energía curativa).

Por unos momentos las monjas se asustaron un poco, pero recordaron inmediatamente las palabras de Johnny y lo abrazaron, mientras sentían una calidez y una sensación realmente agradable, para que pocos segundos después Johnny completara el ritual dándoles parte del poder que le dio la voz que lo guio en el portal cuando llego ahí.

Nota: las llamas azules son llamas curativas muy poderosas que incluso podían revivir a muertos (con ciertas limitaciones como las esferas de dragón ball) llamadas: **Llamas de Piedad.**

Johnny: listo, déjenme explicarles lo que podrán hacer su poder, primero que nada, podrán curar todo tipo de heridas y lesiones que no sean causadas por enfermedades o genes naturales, ya sean cortadas, quemaduras, golpes o mutilaciones del paciente, y lo mejor es que no tendrán que estar al lado de ellos, podrán sanarlos a unos cuantos metros de distancia. También podrán curar todo tipo de envenenamientos e inclusive maldiciones, pero por ahora no será muy efectivo contra maldiciones hasta que aumenten su poder y mejoren sus llamas, para eso tendrán un entrenamiento especial, ¿entendido? (explico las funciones seriamente como un maestro, mientras que todas escuchaban atentamente sorprendidas, en especial las monjas al saber que tenían un poder digno de un ángel).

Nota: vean las llamas como las semillas del ermitaño combinadas con las esferas del dragón, pero con limitaciones (en especial en el efecto de revivir a muertos que serán más severos que el de las esferas).

Monjas: **Si, muchas gracias por este regalo Blaze-sama **(exclamaron con alegría y sinceridad, mientras que intentaban postrarse como lo habían hecho antes, pero que lograron resistir por la petición de Johnny).

Johnny: no me agradezcan algo que merecen señoritas, entonces empecemos con el entrenamiento de todas (dijo tranquilamente con modestia, para después declarar el inicio del entrenamiento, mientras que se tronaba las manos y las señoritas asentían con emoción).

Después de dos días de entrenamiento intenso por parte de las monjas y como complemento para las princesas/guerreras, para perfeccionar su dominio y habilidades con sus armas (si incluso la princesa Prim, la cual también mejoro su valor/valentía en el combate volviéndose una verdadera guerrera) hasta que llego el día en que tenían que partir hacia el reino de la princesa Kaguya.

Dia en que la reina Discordia y las guerreras Chloe y Evelin regresaron lo más rápido posible al reino de Alicia para estar con Johnny y no ser olvidadas en la misión, que al llegar estaban tan felices de verlo le pidieron algo realmente grande y atrevida (según por las otras acompañantes) que era un abrazo de su héroe, cosa que Johnny les concedió de manera amable y tranquila.

Actualidad.

Estaban todos reunidos en la entrada principal del reino de la princesa Alicia verificando que tenían todo para el viaje, aunque estaban extrañadas de que Johnny les dijera que no había necesidad de preparar caballos o carruajes, ya que les tenía una sorpresa especial, cosa que les daba mucha curiosidad.

Johnny: bien si todas están listas creo que revelare la sorpresa que de seguro les encantara, ya que podremos viajar al reino de la princesa Kaguya de manera rápida y discreta, usaremos una de las bestias que les conté que hay en mi antiguo hogar, solo pido que no se asusten que no será agresivo o peligroso, tienen mi palabra (dijo tranquilamente para darse vuelta y poner sus brazos en manera de ritual de invocación, mientras que todas se impresionaban por las palabras de Johnny, tratando de imaginarse cómo será la bestia que les ayudara confiando en el de que no las latinaría).

En ese momento un tornado de llamas doradas sumamente grande surgió en frente de Johnny, quien estaba concentrado en su mente imaginándose un vehículo especial lo suficientemente grande para que cupieran todos.

Después de unos segundos el tornado se apago revelando la sorpresa, el cual era un helicóptero militar muy grande y largo que tenia 2 hélices en los extremos, a la par que tenia unas cuantas ametralladoras y lanzamisiles equipadas, presentándose de manera majestuosa ante las señoritas, quienes estaban anonadadas por ver semejante monstruo frente a ellas.

Nota: véanlo como si fuera el Cargobob de GTA 5 pero armado hasta los dientes y de color negro.

Alicia: ¿Qué es esa cosa? (pregunto sin caber en si misma creyendo que era una ilusión).

Olga: es bellísimo (dijo admirando la imagen de esa cosa, que si bien no sabia que era algo en su interior le decía que era muy poderosa).

Chloe: ¿pero como nos llevara si no tiene pies o las cosas que tenía la bestia que montaba Johnny-san? (se pregunto así misma intrigada de ver como se movería esa cosa y más como le haría para ser tan rápida como dijo su maestro, a la par que recordaba la moto de Johnny y la forma tan rara en que se movía).

Evelin: ¿y como nos podremos montarnos en eso si es tan grande? Además, que creo que por su tamaño será bastante lento para llevarnos, a menos que pueda volar como un dragón (se pregunto extrañada, pero a la vez confiando en Johnny en su palabra, estando ansiosa de la sorpresa que se llevaría).

Christine: eso debe de ser una mascota de nuestro salvador, debemos de mostrarle respeto y lealtad amigas (indico la líder a las demás monjas estando sumamente impresionada y maravillada de lo que había creado, a pesar que no sabia que era y creyendo que estaba vivo).

Murmuraban sus comentarios despectivos del helicóptero, hasta que Johnny con una sonrisa tranquila ya sabiendo que pasaría eso decidió hablar.

Johnny: bien señoritas, les explicare. Este es una bestia voladora de mi mundo la cual puede llevar a muchas personas a un punto en especifico por el aire. Se llama helicóptero, y con el será fácil llegar a nuestros destinos, así que vengan para que suban y podamos partir (dijo tranquilamente explicando un poco lo que es, para después ayudarles a subir y a acomodarse, cosa que fue muy fácil mientras subía las provisiones y equipaje, que le tomo un par de minutos gracias a la ayuda de las guerreras).

Entonces él se subió en la cabina del piloto con la princesa Alicia y la reina Discordia para que lo guiaran mientras que las demás estaban atrás ansiosas del viaje.

Nota: se que Johnny en teoría no sabe usar vehículos militares, pero ya tiene 70 años con muchas aventuras con sus colegas vengadores, obviamente ahí pudo haber aprendido muchas cosas, además que en la segunda película se montó en una excavadora (o lo que haya sido esa cosa) y la manejo bien. A la par que saber manejar esos vehículos lo hacen ver super mega rudo YEEEAAAH.

Así que cuando encendió el vehículo y comenzaron a despegar, las señoritas no pudieron evitar sentirse emocionadas/alegres de sentir como volaban por primera vez en su vida, mirando por las ventanas un hermoso paisaje del bosque, mientras que Johnny por alguna razón disfrutaba ver sus reacciones de niñas pequeñas, para después encender un camuflaje especial que los hacia invisibles, como si el helicóptero fuera hecho de espejos o cristales.

Sin embargo. No pudieron disfrutar por mucho tiempo la trayectoria ya que habían llegado en un par de minutos al reino de la princesa Kaguya aparcando a las afueras de la ciudad enfrente del templo del brillo.

Nota: no los oyeron llegar porque el camuflaje también anulaba el ruido que emitía el helicóptero, al o cual se preguntaran como lo hace, pues un hechicero lo hizo.

Entonces todos bajaron y tocaron las puertas del templo esperando pacientemente, hasta que fueron atendidos por viejos sacerdotes asistentes de la princesa, los cuales al principio les iban a negar la visita, pero al ver a las princesas accedieron mientras que uno le avisaba a la sacerdotisa que estaba orando a su dios.

Después de unos momentos, la princesa llego a la habitación donde estaban tranquilamente creyendo que solo hablaría con ellas, hasta que vio a todos los presentes, en especial a las elfas oscuras sintiendo miedo, pero fue calmada por Alicia quien hablo primero.

Alicia: buenos días amiga, tranquila ya no son nuestras enemigas, sé que parece descabellado, pero es verdad (dijo seriamente usando su personalidad de guerrera, cosa que sorprendió a la señorita Kaguya quien volteo a ver a las elfas oscuras).

Olga: es cierto, ahora que nuestros reinos están en peligro por Kuroinu que se ha hecho demasiado fuerte, debemos de ayudarnos. O nos unimos para vencerlos, o moriremos por ellos (dijo seriamente mientras se acercaba intimidándola, pero Johnny la detuvo tranquilamente poniendo su mano en su hombro).

Johnny: hemos venido para proteger su reino, ya que supimos que un ejército vendrá para tratar de invadirlos y reabastecerse de nuevos guerreros pervertidos, ya que yo acabe con gran parte de ellos cuando conquistaron el reino de Olga-san y cuando trataron de conquistar el reino de Alicia. Deberá de refugiar a todos antes que lleguen esos monstruos (dijo tranquilamente tratando de no meterle miedo a la señorita, pero no tuvo mucho éxito ya que a pesar de que no quitaba su rostro estoico, sentía perturbación en su alma cosa que lo preocupo).

Kaguya: ¿y tu eres? (pregunto con curiosidad y desconfianza de Johnny por su apariencia, a la par de que le pareció ofensivo que un chico desconocido le diera ordenes así nomás, pero no quería ser descortés).

Johnny: un gusto, mi nombre es Johnny Blaze, mejor conocido como el Vengador Fantasma (se presento con una reverencia de caballero de la época victoriana, haciéndola sonrojar muy ligeramente a la sacerdotisa, pero le dio curiosidad su título del vengador fantasma).

Olga: también es el salvador de mi reino y de mi pueblo, a la par que es nuestro nuevo aliado y líder de nuestra alianza (dijo sonriendo levemente con cariño y agradecimiento, para que la princesa Kaguya confiara en el y obedeciera sus instrucciones, impresionando a mas no poder a la princesa sacerdotisa, al ver que él fue quien hizo que no fuera serio su predicción de la caída de su reino, y el responsable de que ya no tuviera ninguna visión del futuro).

Alicia: también es el salvador de mi reino, el destruyo a los invasores antes de que pudieran causar severos daños a mi hogar (dijo con tranquilidad y sinceridad, sintiendo calidez en su corazón sonrojando sus mejillas, recordando lo que hizo. Cosa que también creyó Kaguya por su rubor).

Christine: y es un dios todopoderoso que bajo para castigar a nuestros enemigos pecadores, que se atrevieron a levantar la espada contra sus fieles seguidores (narro extremadamente feliz y orgullosa de ser su seguidora, cosa que saco una gota de sudor en Johnny y Kaguya al ver que exagero en lo que decía, mientras que las demás veían discretamente a Johnny señal de que estaban de acuerdo).

Kaguya: ¿un dios? ¿de verdad? (pregunto curiosa al escuchar lo que dijeron de él, lo cual sería una completa locura, pero que creyó al ver a sus aliadas estar al lado de sus mayores enemigas, sin tratar se lastimarse y por sus expresiones).

Johnny: es una larga historia luego se la contare con gusto, pero ahora lo mas importante es que prepararnos... o mierda, escuchen, Kuroinu se acerca en dos equipos, uno más grande que se dirige a la ciudad y uno más pequeño dirigiéndose aquí. Lo mejor será traer a todos aquí, yo me enfrentare al grupo más grande (dijo seriamente viendo como todas se impresionaban de que supiera eso, a la par que la princesa Kaguya se asustara un poco por sus palabras, así que decidió ayudarlo confiando un poco en el).

Kaguya: de acuerdo, entonces déjeme llamar a mis guerreras (dijo seriamente tratando de ocultar su miedo, para acercarse a una soga que jalo para que sonara una campana y llegaran seis guerreras que vestían parecido a ella, pero sin su corona portando lanzas rodeándola en señal de protección).

Guerrera 1: la protegeremos de estos invasores princesa (dijo seriamente estando en guardia por cualquier movimiento de los demás).

Kaguya: no será necesario, son invitados míos. Ahora tengo algo que pedirles, quiero que escolten con los sacerdotes ancianos a todos los ciudadanos hacia acá, un ejercito de enemigos viene hacia acá y les daremos la bienvenida que merecen (dio la orden seriamente confiando en Johnny para esperar lo peor, mientras que los demás sonreían para prepararse).

Guerrera 2: como ordene, princesa (dijo con honor y respeto mientras que bajaba la guardia para empezar a correr obedeciendo su orden con las demás).

Johnny: con su permiso princesa Alicia y Olga-san. Ustedes señoritas también ayuden a evacuar. Confió en ustedes, denles la paliza que merecen (pidió la solicito la aprobación de sus colegas, para que las guerreras y las monjas ayudaran a evacuar más rápido y seguro, a lo cual asintieron con gusto para después desearles suerte con el pequeño pelotón que llegarían, sin saber que se enfrentarían a un poder inigualable creyendo que sería demasiado fácil).

En ese momento Johnny se fue para exterminar al grupo mayor de mercenarios y monstruos aliados de Kuroinu, a lo cual Zaratos estaba realmente feliz de poder finalmente de poder hacer su actividad favorita después de tanto tiempo.

Alerta de contenido para mayores de 18 años, posible penetración grupal inminente, se recomienda discreción.

Mientras tanto, una hora después.

El ejercito mas grande de Kuroinu estaba marchando tranquilamente, sintiéndose confiados de que nada ni nadie los detendría y que por fin disfrutarían algo que ya anhelaban hacer, poder disfrutar del cuerpo de una mujer indefensa sin pausas ni límites.

Mercenario 1: jajaja, escuche que la princesa sacerdotisa de ese pueblo está muy atractiva, jajaja, ya me imagino cuando pueda ponerles las manos arriba, voy a hacerla gritar de placer (uno de los mercenarios comento con perversidad, los otros comenzaron a reír por sus palabras).

Mercenario 2: no te emociones tanto, somos muchos y todos vamos a hacérselo, lord Vault dijo que acabáramos hasta que no podamos más, no solo serás tú, todos nosotros también ya queremos ponerle una cubierta de blanco por todo su cuerpo, jajaja, pero debemos hacerlo antes que los ogros, ellos le arruinaran sus huecos con sus monstruosas cosas, jajaja (otro mercenario grito con diversión perversa, los ogros que se encontraban delante de los humanos comenzaron a reírse también, pronto todos los monstruos y humanos estaban en un mar de carcajadas).

Mercenario 3: ja… solo están hablando sobre la princesa, pero sus guerreras también están muy buenas, escuche que todas son vírgenes ya que es una regla del templo, jajaja… y la mayoría de los ciudadanos son mujeres jóvenes, yo prefiero tomar a una perra de esas como mi esclava, claro que antes hay que darle la bendición de semen a la princesa, jajaja (un mercenario dijo con lujuria, las charlas entre los miembros de Kuroinu siguieron hasta que estaban a una pequeña distancia de la entrada, ellos se detuvieron en ese lugar y sus semblantes despreocupados cambiaron a uno de seriedad).

Mercenario 4: esto es raro… (hablo un mercenario con seriedad mientras miraba asía el pueblo, varios gruñeron con el mismo pensamiento). Parece que no hay nadie en el pueblo, esto es raro (el mismo hombre dijo con seriedad).

Mercenario 5: esto me está dando mala espina, se suponía que el pueblo es siempre activo, y hoy no es un día especial (otro mercenario dijo con preocupación, los monstruos comenzaron a inquietarse ya que sus instintos se estaban llenando de advertencias de peligro).

Mercenario 6: esto no me gusta, Vault-sama dijo que el ataque estaba perfectamente coordinado para que les caigamos de sorpresa, incluso dijo que vendría cuando hayamos tomado el pueblo (un mercenario comento con seriedad, inconscientemente agarro la empuñadura de su espada, todos copiaron su acción).

Mercenario 1: tal vez deberíamos retirarnos, escuche que los que fueron a el reino del este fueron todos muertos, no me gusta nada esto, no hay nadie en el pueblo, es muy extraño, como si ya nos estuvieran esperando ¡tal vez es una emboscada! (grito con preocupación a sus camaradas, varios estuvieron de acuerdo con irse)

Mercenario 2: ¡cálmense mierda! no se desesperen, somos más que las guerreras de este estúpido pueblo, cuando las hayamos vencido las follaremos hasta que queden inconscientes, no se acobarden ahora, es solo un grupo de mujeres, somos hombres, podemos tenerlas cuando queramos, vamos, destruyamos ese pueblo, violemos a las mujeres y matemos a los hombres cobardes que no quieran unírsenos (uno de los lideres mercenarios decidió motivar a sus compañeros). Piensen en todas esas tetas, esos culos y vaginas esperando por ser usados (ese discurso pareció funcionar, ya que los mercenarios se llenaron de valor, pero que sin embargo, no pudieron seguir alardeando por la aparición de alguien).

En ese momento un tornado de fuego muy grande emergió enfrente de ellos cosa que los aterro demasiado creyendo que era el, pero sonrieron cuando el tornado desapareció revelando a un chico que portaba ropas extrañas, sin embargo, no le dieron importancia confiando en sus números.

Nota: vean el tornado como el que usa Scorpion para teletransportarse o presentarse en batalla.

Johnny: hora de morir escorias (dijo seriamente sacando sus cadenas que las separo en dos partes como si fueran 2 látigos de fuego y metal, estando realmente furioso por las palabras que escucho, mientras intentaba contener al espíritu)

Mercenario 1: jajaja no nos hag (todos empezaron a reír mofándose de Johnny, ignorando el peligro en el que estaban, mientras que el ambiente se comenzaba a calentar por el poder del vengador, hasta que uno le iba advertir que lo matarían si no se rendía y se unía a ellos, pero no pudo terminar de hablar gracias a que fue partido por la mitad por la cadena incandescente, cosa que los impresiono a todos y los enfureció).

Mercenario 2: estas muerto hijo de (iban a atacar a Johnny por la muerte de su compañero, pero quedaron paralizados al ver que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el chico se transformara en aquel que les había advertido su líder).

Zaratos: **SORPRESA** (exclamo el Vengador Fantasma liberado por completo, poniéndose en pose de batalla ansioso de la batalla/masacre que sucederá).

Mercenario 3: eres tú, no, no puede ser, maldita sea, ATAQUEN (estaba aterrado por ver al responsable de la muerte de tantos hermanos y aliados, el cual estaba parado en frente suyo listo para cazarlos y hacer lo mismo con ellos, pero que en medio de su locura decidió apostar todo por su sueño enfermo, anhelando satisfacer sus necesidades con las mujeres inocentes, sin saber que eso no sucedería).

Vengador: **JAJAJA** (exclamo con sadismo, placer y alegra empezando a mover sus cadenas y moviéndose lentamente, como una danza letal mientras que se escuchaban gemidos y gritos de agonía y euforia, ya que con cada movimiento que hacia cotaba, decapitaba, partía e incineraba sus cuerpos, asesinándolos uno por uno).

Pero no solo eran asesinados por las cadenas incandescentes, sino que también eran quemados y derretidos gracias al aliento de fuego el cual impedía que se acercaran a él, a la par que a veces enrollaba a unos ogros y demás monstruos, para jalarlos y explotar en mil pedazos de un solo golpe o patada.

Después de unas muertes guardo sus cadenas para cambiar de arma usando sus machetes, los cuales aunque no tenían mucho alcance como sus cadenas le permitían moverse más fluidamente y veloz, descuartizando, despedazando, mutilando y empalando a todos los que lo atacaban.

Pero al ver que la leyenda de él, era cierta empezaron a correr aterrados como ratas, tratando de escapar por su vida, sin embargo, Johnny estaba un paso adelante sabiendo que hacer para acorralarlos.

Vengador: **NO, NO LO HARAN **(exclamo con su voz toda poderosa para sacar una botella de ácido, que en modo vengador era una granada de lava infernal sumamente poderosa, la cual lanzo y le disparo en el aire con sus mágnums, para liberar la lava de su interior y así detenerlos con un anillo de lava).

En ese momento de desesperación los humanos empezaron a pedir piedad y los monstros se postraban como si estuvieran dispuestos a darle su lealtad a cambio de su vida, sin embargo, Zaratos no les iba a dar la oportunidad a esos parásitos hipócritas, mientras que sacaba su hacha de cazador para continuar la purga con una sonrisa.

Vengador: **LO SIENTO, YO NO SIENTO PIEDAD** (exclamo su legendaria frase con orgullo y satisfacción para lanzarse a ellos y comenzar a matarlos de una manera inenarrable).

Usando su hacha siguió asesinándolos como con sus machetes, mientras que con su mano disponible lo usaba para golpearlos, atravesarlos, arrancarles extremidades y explotarlos en mil pedazos con sus ataques, a la par que lanzaba llamaradas y bolas de fuego que los convertía en carne carbonizada, comenzando a reducir números de manera majestuosa.

Sin embargo, decidió usarlos como conejillos de indias nuevamente para crear una nueva arma, la cual era una gran guadaña muy poderosa, recordando sus tiempos cuando porto una y continuando con la masacre.

Nota: decidí cambiar el mazo por la guadaña, ya que leí un comic del vengador fantasma en donde tenia una y quise homenajearla.

Después de crearlo comenzó a eliminar los porcos que quedaban acabando con su sufrimiento hasta que acabo con todos, sin embargo, cuando iba a volver a la ciudad para ver como le iba a ir a las señoritas, olio el alma de otros mercenarios que iban llegando presenciando el infierno que sucedió, los cuales comenzaron a correr para escapar, cosa que no podía permitir el vengador.

Así que en ese momento salto encima de ellos para sacar sus mágnums y dispararles una y otra vez, creando una lluvia/tormenta de fuego explosivo que los extermino en un dos por tres a los refuerzos.

Entonces cundo aterrizo busco señales de maldad para ver si no se le escapo ninguno y se des transformo tranquilo, para regresar al templo satisfecho.

Johnny: no empiecen sin mi chicas, no me lo perderé (dijo ansioso de ver la batalla de sus aliadas y ver quien fue el traidor que vendió su pueblo por placer, para acabar con el y seguir la pista para encontrar a Vault, así dando un salto muy grande como Hulk).

Y así termina el capítulo 3 de, El dios de la venganza vs los demonios de la perversión. Ending.

(soundtrack: yo quiero un héroe).

¿Dónde están los buenos hombres? ya les dije adiós.

¿Dónde encuentro un Hércules de la batalla en vos? caballeros ya no hay montando su corcel.

al dormir mis sueños lo traen solo quiero verlo a él.

¡Dale!

yo quiero un héroe.

esperare por un héroe hasta el amanecer,

muy fuerte será y veloz actuará demostrando en batalla frialdad.

yo quiero un héroe. esperare por un héroe

hasta que el día llegue a haber,

muy fuerte estará, decidido será y más grande que la eternidad que la eternidad.

a la medianoche en mis fantasías vi, algo inalcanzable que

trata de alcanzarme a mí, contra la tormenta

o un lugar donde el calor, tu tierna mirada

más será mi vencedor.

a donde el cielo y mar están en unión,

o a donde el sol se ve salir,

en algún sitio hay alguien que me ve desde ahí.

A través del viento y el frío y la lluvia la batalla triunfar,

como fuego en mi sangre lo siento llegar.

(ya lo siento llegar, ya lo siento llegar ya lo siento llegar, ya lo siento llegaar).

¡Héroe!.

yo quiero un héroe. esperare por un héroe

hasta que el día llegue a haber,

muy fuerte estará, decidido será y más grande que la eternidad.

¡Héroe.

muy fuerte será y veloz actuará demostrando en batalla frialdad.

¡yo quiero un héroe!. Fin del ending.

Ok no ahora si el ending de verdad.

(soundtrack: one punch man Opening 1 full) One Punch!

(three! two! one! kill shot!)

sanjou! hisshou! shijou saikyou!

nan datte n da? furasutoreshon! ore wa tomaranai!

one punch! kanryo! rensen renshou! ore wa katsu! tsune ni katsu! asshou!

power, get the power, girigiri genkai made, hero!

ore wa tataeru koe ya kassai nante hoshiku wa nai sa hero! dakara hitoshirezu aku to tatakau

(nobody knows who he is)

sora ooi oshiyoseru teki ore wa se o muke wa shinai

hero! naraba yuruginaki kakugo shita tame, kuridase tekken

(three! two! one! fight back!) sanjou! go on! seiseidoudou!

dou natten da? nani mo kanjinee mohaya teki inee!

justice! shikkou! mondou muyou! ore ga tatsu! aku o tatsu! gasshou!

power, get the power, adorenarin afuredasu ze! power, get the power, kitaeta waza o buchikamase

hero! donna ni tsuyoi yatsu mo chippoke na gaki datta n da hero! yowaki onore norikoe tsuyoku naru

(nobody knows who he is)

kami yadoru kobushi kakagete ore wa tsukisusumu dake sa hero! itsuka haiboku ni odei nameru made

takakau hero!

ore wa akiramenai sono mune ni asu o egaki

mezame yuku sekai e ima maiagare tsuyoku takaku donna toki de mo nani ga atte mo

hero! ore wa tataeru koe ya kassai nante hoshiku wa nai sa hero! dakara hitoshirezu aku to tatakau

(nobody knows who he is)

kami yadoru kobushi kakagete ore wa tsukisusumu dake sa hero! itsuka haiboku ni odei nameru made takakau hero! kodoku na hero!

I wanna be the saikyou hero! (fin del ending).

Extras.

Si ya se que fue muy tranquilo el capitulo y hasta un poco aburrido, pero como había dicho en el capítulo anterior que este se concentraría en Johnny y las señoritas que lo acompañaran, además que el siguiente casi todo serán palizas y humillaciones hacia todo kuroinu y en especial vault.

Si ya se que metí muchas cosas diferentes sin explicación como las armas de las protagonistas y el helicóptero pero es para hacerlo especial y para que se diviertan de esos detalles.

Si ya se que me he estado alejando mucho de las verdaderas personalidades de Johnny y las señoritas que debería ser más agresiva y madura pero así me es fácil de seguir la historia y así se puedan encariñar más con ellos a la par que aveces me hace falta darle más diálogo a los personajes pero cómo dije es difícil equilibrar el diálogo entre personajes sin alargarme demasiado.

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y nos vemos a la siguiente CHAAAOOO!


End file.
